What happens in the Mayor's office stays in the Mayor's office
by The real Mrs. Mayor Lockwood
Summary: What really happened in the "Mayor's" office in the first season of the show...


"I just don't think you should have taken that job that's all" My best friend Christie said. "Would you chill" I said picking up my drink. "You've heard about the reputation Mayor Lockwood has and they are one of the most powerful families in town. Do you really wanna get wrapped up in that?" She asks as the waitress brings us our check. "Where is a girl going to work in Mystic falls and besides I haven't even seen the guy" I said giving her a sideways glance. "Here and he could be a fat ugly guy?" "I don't know but I'm sure we can find somewhere besides working for him" she said looking out the window of the Mystic Grill. "Look I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" I said with a wink to her as I handed the waitress my debt card. She nodded her head and walked out the back. "Do you think something is up with these waitress" I ask her looking at each one and at the way they were acting. "They do all act a little out there" Christie said with a nod "But on second thought everyone in this town acts a little out there" "Well not everyone" Came a sexy voice behind us. I turn slowly and find the sexiest guy in the world. Crystal blue eyes, black hair and he just reeked of dangerous. "Ladies I don't think I've seen you in this neck of the woods before" he said with a sexy grin. "We uh we just moved here last week" I said moving my hands around and accidentally knocking my drink over. "Way to go grace" Christie said jumping out of the booth. "No worries" Damon said waving over a waitress. "I'll get that" she said smiling up at him. "It seems you have the staff around here trained to jump when you say jump" I said with a raised eyebrow. "What can I say it's a gift" he said with a sly grin. "Yeah I'm not to sure that's all it is" I said giving him the once over. "I'm sorry she's rude. I'm Christie" my best friend said

holding her hand out. "I'm Damon Salvatore" he said holding his hand out to her for her to shake.. "And you are" he asks. "Wouldn't you like to know" I said leaning against the table. "Oh so we are gonna play that huh" he asked his blue eyes sparkling under the lights. Just as I was about to answer something caught my attention "Mayor Lockwood we have your usual table" I look over to see a man in a suit walking toward us. Dark eyes and Dark hair and a goatee and spiky hair. Suddenly my heart rate picks up and I have no other thought in my head. So this is what love at first sight feels like. "Mayor Lockwood" I ask. "Yes" he said with an instant smile on his face. "I'm your new assistant" I said with butterflies in my stomach. "I think I'm gonna like coming to work on the morning" he said giving me the once over. "You aren't the only one" I said biting my lip. "See u in the morning" he said as he walked by me his hand brushing my leg. Electricity shot through me "Bright and Early" I said with a smile. "Well that was cute" Damon said with a sour look on his face. "I'll see you at home sweetie" I said giving Christie a quick hug "Later sexy" I said as I brushed past Damon not noticing the dangerous look he had in his eye.

"I just don't think you should do it" Christie said early the next morning. "Would you lay off it" I asked as I stood up and put my breakfast dishes in the sink. "Esp after what happened with you two last night, I'm surprised the sprinklers didn't go off" she said rolling her eyes. "You are just seeing things" I said as I slipped on my high heeled shoes. "I wasn't the only one that noticed" She said grabbing her keys. "If you are talking about Mr. Salvatore I'm sure he will be okay" I said with a wink. "By the way where is the rest of your shirt" she asked me looking at my skintight ultra low cup top. "You are sooo funny" I said as I finished brushing my teeth. "I wore pants what else do you want" I ask. "Black skin tight ones" She said as she waited at the door. "You fuss because I don't dress up now you fuss because I do" I said grabbing my purse and locking the door behind me. "Yes but I didn't except you

to dress like you are doing an office porno" she said as she unlocked her car door. "HA" I said as I put my stuff in my car. "And I don't think you should smell like a perfume factory either" she called from her car. "Go to work" I said as I slammed my door. She slowly waved as she backed out of the driveway and I blew her a kiss as I went the other way.

I grabbed my purse and got out of the car. "Hey Katie" I hear from behind me. I slowly turn and see none other than Damon Salvatore walking towards me. "What are you a fortune teller now" I ask with a raised eyebrow. "No your best friend told me when you left last night" he said leaning against the car. "I'm gonna kill her" I said swinging my purse around. "Don't go on a massive killing spree now, I got it out of her without her knowing" he said with a wink. "Christie, HA" I said rolling her eyes. "Believe me I have that way with women" he said. "Well I would love to stand here and chat with you but I'm gonna be late" I said starting toward the courthouse. "Yeah wouldn't wanna keep the Mayor waiting would you" he snarled. And with a wave of my hand I disappear in to the courthouse.

"And this is your desk" said a older woman. "Thanks Mrs. Vicki" I said to the kind Elderly Woman. "So you have all your instructions, everything on that list I gave you" she asked "Yes ma'am" I said holding it up. "Good, now honey I look at you as one of my own children so I will tell you to be careful this town holds many secrets and most of all protect your heart" she said with a quick hug. "Thanks" I said as I watched her disappear around a corner. Beep The phone he must want something already. I smile and pick it up. "Yes sir" I say. "Don't call me sir it makes me feel old" he says in a voice that sends shivers down my spine. "Well then what can I do for you" I ask. He laughs. "I would comment on that but I'll wait" he said with a laugh. Oh lord with all this tension in the air I'm not sure if I can do this. "Well then what can I get for you right at this moment" I ask. "Can you walk down to the Square Perk and tell them I want my usual they will know what you are talking about" he asked. "Anything you say" I said standing up. "One day I'm gonna take you up on that" he said as he hung up the phone. I smile and stand up walk down the stairs and out the building and across the street to the small cafe. I walk in and take off my sunglasses. "Uh excuse me" I said to the man standing at the counter. "What can I get you" he asks. "Can I get Mayor Lockwood's usual" I ask. "Sure can" he said turning around to make it. "Are you the new assistant" he asks. "That's me" I said. "I wish I had his job" he said as he handed me the coffee. "Thanks" said giving him a look as I walked out the door of the cafe. I quickly walked across the street not noticing the eyes that kept following me around everywhere I went.

I slowly knock on the door of his office and hear. "Come in" I open the door and my heart jumps in my throat at the sight of him. I slowly exhale and walk over to his desk. "Mayor Lockwood" I said placing the coffee on his desk. He looks up from his paperwork his eyes get wide for a second as he eyes me taking in the way I'm dressed for the first time and then he leans back in his chair. "Is that all you need" I ask my heart beating 90 miles an hour. "For the moment" he said in a serious tone. "Oh and uh Katie" he said as I get to the door. "yes" I said slowly turning around. "When you dress for work" he said his eyes wondering all over me. Maybe Christie had been right I thought for a brief second. "I wanna see exactly that kinda stuff that you have on" he said his voice growing husky once again and he turns and stares at his paperwork. I smile and slowly turn and walk out the door closing the it behind me.

Beep "yes" I ask into my phone about 30 minutes later. "Nothing just making sure you are still there" he said. "Oh I'm not going anywhere" I said with certainly in my voice. After that we came up with a system he would beep twice if he needed me and then once for anything else. beep Beep "Yes" I ask. "Could you come in here a second" he asks. "Sure" I said as I stand up. I walk into his office "Close the door" he said. My heart starting pounding. "Okay" I said with a smile. "Come sit" he said and patted his desk. I walk over to his desk and sit on the edge of it. "U know since last night I've felt a connection with you" he said looking me straight in the eye. "me too" I said swallowing hard. "Really cause believe me when I tell you I don't do these office romances, I could get in a lot of trouble" he said taken his hand and running in up my pant leg electricity shooting up my leg . "I would never do that to you" I said grabbing his head so he could look me straight in the eye. "I believe you" he said with a smile. "Now I must tell you something Mayor Lockwood" I said standing up and leaning over so my chest was right in his face. "By all means share" he said with a raised eyebrow. "I've never wanted to screw someone so bad in my entire life" I whispered in his ear then nibbled on it as I stood up and walk away from his desk. I hear what kind sounds like grumble come out of his throat "you can't just say and do like that and leave" he said standing up. I laugh as I look at him. "Apparently I can't" I said noticing how excited he was to see me. "That was cruel" he said sitting back down. "Have fun working" I said throwing him a kiss and walking to my desk.

About an hour later the main office door open and an uptight woman in a tight skirt came stomping in. "Is Mayor Lockwood in" she asked. "yes he is" I said nodding my head. "Could you tell him his wife is here" she snapped. "Sure" I said picking up the phone. "Mayor Lockwood" I said into the phone. "I"m still mad at you" he said with a laugh. "I'm sure you are" I said. "But uh Mrs Lockwood is here to see you" I said trying not to choke on the last part. His voice changed. "Let her in" he said with a sigh. "Go right in" I said with a smile. She stomped to the door and opened it then slammed it. The next words I heard was "Assistant, slut, cheating" then she started screaming. Then I got a bright idea and picked up the phone. "Uh Mayor Lockwood that important meeting that you had in meeting room one is about to start and I don't think you wanna be late" I said with a sly smile placing the phone on the cradle. A few seconds later Mrs. Lockwood came storming out of the room. "Pack your bags sweetie you're on a one way ticket out of here" she said as she passed my desk. "Yeah bitch we will see who out lasts who" I whispered as I heard her hit the elevator button. Then the phone beeps again. "I wanna see you NOW" and then he slammed down the phone. "Uh shit" I thought as I stood up and walked to his office noticing the door opened for me. When I got in his office the door slammed behind me and suddenly I was slammed against his door. "Important meeting, brilliant" he said his mouth a few inches from mine. "But that little stunt you pulled earlier had me trying to figure out how I was gonna work for a whole hour when I was so work up. Do you know how hard it is to get rid yourself?" he said his voice turning husky. "So what are you waiting for" I said as he placed my hands above my head. "My turn to torture you" he said running his hands down my side just over the top of my pants. "Okay U need to do something now or I'm gonna hafta do something" I said hardly able to breathe. "Oh no I've just started" he said his hand now just under the top of my panty line. "I didn't torture you this bad" I said squirming to get away. "Knock knock" I heard a voice behind the door. "Shit it's Damon" I whispered. "Salvatore" he hissed. "YES" as he released my hands and he adjusted his shirt. "Come in Damon" I said as I turned and opened the door. "Am I interrupting something" he asked. "A workday yes" I said brushing past them. "Where are you off in such a hurry" Damon asks. "I hafta go to the bathroom if you hafta ask" I said now knowing how he felt for that hour.

"Damon I have work to do" I said holding up a folder. "I saw what work you had to do earlier" he said sitting in a chair next to my desk. "What in the world are you talking about" I ask shaking my head. "You weren't doing anything with the Mayor behind that door" he asks getting up "Sorry to disappoint you but no" I said shaking my head and picking my pen up. Suddenly his phone rang and he dug it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Caroline Forbes huh?" I said as he stuffed it back in his pocket. "She thinks we are" he said as he jumped up and looked out the window. "Damon just go" I said as I walked around closing things up for the day. "If you see someone bad hair, slanted forehead, same ring, claiming to be my brother don't listen if he says anything about me okay" he said as he disappeared around the corner. I shake my head and hear the phone beep. I walk into this office and was once again pushed against his door but this time before I could catch my breath he was kissing me there was fireworks and once again I feel like I can't breathe. "Wait wait wait" he says. "We can't do this here" he said putting a finger to my mouth. "That's why I'm giving you this" I said pulling out an envelope. "You are kidding me right" he said opening it up "That's your key, my cell phone number everything, when you get in my apartment number 409 come straight in walk up the stairs first door on the left the other is a guest room" I said opening the door. "Good night Mayor Lockwood" I said as I walked out of the courthouse to my car.

"Excuse me can I talk to you for a minute" a voice to the left. "Sure" I said as I slowly turned. A good looking guy with spiky hair, green eyes, wearing all black approached me. "I'm Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother" he said with a slight smile. "He told me not to listen to you" I said putting my purse in my car. He rolled his eyes. "That's Damon for you" "I'm sorry it's been a long day, I'm Katie" I said holding my hand out. "I know Damon mentioned you a time or two" he said with a worried look on his face. Just then my phone beeped "Could you excuse me" I asked reaching in and getting my purse. "Sure" he said I grab my phone and look at it. "Mayor Lockwood""Beep" I smile and send back a reply. "Sorry just work" I said slipping it in my pocket. "I just wanted to tell you to be careful around my brother he can be quite scary when he wants something" he said looking concerned. "Okay" I said with a nod. My phone beeps again. "Sorry" I said. "I thought I would give you a reason to look at your phone" ~Damon. "How did Damon get my phone number" I ask. He shifted his feet. "Damon has his ways if finding things out" he said with a weak smile. I turn to get in the car "OOOKay well it was nice to meet you Stefan" I said as I turn back around he was gone. "That is one strange family" I said as I got in the car and head towards home.

"Who in the world are you texting" Christie asked as we sat and watched TV that night. "None of your business" I said getting a big hand of popcorn. "What are you wearing" he asks. "Why don't you come and find out" I hit send and wait for a reply. "I"m getting sleepy" Christie says standing up. "Are you going to bed already" I ask. "I hafta go in early for work 2morrow" she said folding her covers. Just then my phone beeps. "I'll be there in 30 mins" the text says. My heart flutters. "Okay good night" I said. I hear her walk into her room close and lock it like she usually does. I run upstairs and quickly fill the tub with water and jump in. I realize what a pain it is to be a girl and hafta shave everything but the hair on your head. I jump out and put on the the most skin tight low cut one piece I have and then climb into bed. I listen and faintly hear the turn of a key lock. I turn over in the bed and wait. I hear someone tiptoeing up the stairs and then my door opening then closing and locking. I slid over and feel the bed go up and then down. "Now you know exactly how I felt that hour didn't you" he asked his hand running up my thigh spending sparks down my whole body. "Hey I took care of myself what do you think that unexpected bathroom break was for" I whispered as I blew in his ear. That must have hit a nerve in him because the next thing I know he was straddling me and had ripped off my shirt and was growling. "Are you growling Mr. Mayor" I asked as I sucked on his bottom lip. "You have no idea" he said his voice getting lower and lower. Just like his hand. A few minutes later I was begging to catch my breath. "Okay time out" I said sitting up. "Wait a minute" he said "U are pretty, young thing begging a old guy like me for a break" he whispered in my ear. I shivered. "Uh no you are like some kind of supernatural something there is nothing old anywhere in you" I said as I leaned down to kiss him. "If you can't handle it" he said sitting up and putting his leg over the bed. "So help me if you get out of this bed they are gonna hafta found a new Mayor for Mystic Falls" I said pushing him back on the bed and climbing on top of him. "I"m just getting started" I said leaning in for a lengthy kiss. And that's what happened we did it all night long and hard long until the sun was peeking up over Mystic Falls. "You gotta go babe" I said looking at the clock. "I know the dragon lady is gonna be waking up soon" he said as he stood up. "Now you are not gonna be falling asleep on the job are you" he asked pulling his jeans up. "No" I said rolling over on my belly watching him get dressed. "You know you really look good in a pair of jeans. You have the ass for it" I said "Thanks" he said as he sat back down to slip his shoes back on. "I'll see you at work" I said laying down and closing my eyes. "Excuse you" he said rubbing me on the back. "What" I said opening my one eye. "Where's my good bye kiss" he asked leaning down. I gave him a long and lengthy kiss holding nothing back. "UGH" he growled again. "I can't believe I hafta wait 2 hours before I get to see you again" he said as he walked to the door. "I"ll see you soon" I said jumping up and giving him one last kiss before I pushed him out the door. I had about 10 minutes to get dressed, get downstairs and start breakfast. I threw some clothes on and ran downstairs and into the kitchen and was just sitting out the pan as Christie was walking out her bedroom. "What are you doing up so early" she asked as I sat the eggs out. "I just decided I would get up and make you breakfast" I said with a wink. "What do you want" she asks as my phone dinged. "Could you get that for me" I asked. "Sure" she said walking over to counter where I left it. "Did you give Damon your phone number" she asked handing me my phone. "No" I said reading the text message. I smile and quickly typed a message back. And laid my phone back on the counter. "What is that big bruise on your leg" she asked pointing to my thigh. "I uh I fell out of bed last night" I said with a hint of embarrassment. "Why do I not believe you" she asked looking me deep in the eye. "I don't know?" I asked as my phone dinged again. "I'll take care of the eggs, you get your phone and the bread" She said stepping around me. I laugh as I picked up my phone. "What can I do to take a lady to lunch" ~Damon. "Can you believe he wants to take me to lunch" I said as I slip the bread in the toaster. "He's sexy do it" Christie said putting the eggs on a plate. I shrug and quickly type in a reply. "That sure is a big bruise on your leg, and look you got another one on

the other leg" she said pointing with her fork. "Look don't go there" I said walking over to the fridge and getting the orange juice. "You are playing with fire" she said with a whistle. "You don't know what I'm playing with" I said my aching and tired body protesting as I tried to sit down. "Are we having a stand up meal" she asked when she noticed I was standing up. "Shut up" I said leaning against the sink I take a bite of eggs. Christie turned and looked at me and started laughing. "What" I said looking over my plate. "He must be supernatural if your head board hit the wall that many times last night up until 30 minutes ago.. Paper walls I can hear everything" she said trying not to laugh. "Check please" I said as I put my unfinished plate on the counter. "He's married" she called as I left the kitchen. "It's your turn to do the dishes" I yell back ignoring her last comment.

As I walked away from the Square Perk the Mayor's Coffee I'm my hand I'm glad for my sunglasses because I can bearly keep my eyes open. "Look out sexy" Damon. "Good morning Damon" I said with a smile. "You look like you haven't slept all night" He said looking at me closely. "All night marathon of scary movies I'm a sucker" I said with a wink as I walked around him. "Take one of these guaranteed to keep you awake" he said handing me a pill. I looked at it. "Okay" I said sticking it in my mouth and taking a long swig of coffee. "Drinking after the Mayor already" he said with a raised eyebrow. "Shhh if you won't tell I won't" I said with a wave of my hand. "We still on for lunch Mystic Grill 1:00" he calls. I slowly turn. "You got it sexy" I said with a wink as I cross the street and head to the inside the courthouse. I walk into his office he's on the phone and hand him his coffee and wink and slowly make my way to my desk. A few minutes later I heard the buzzer. "Yes" I said picking up the phone. "Could you come in here for second" he asks. "Sure" I said replacing the receiver and standing up my legs protesting the whole way. "What can I get for you" I ask as I open the door. "A back message" he said as I close the door. "You need a back message I feel like I've been riding a horse all night" I said walking over to his desk. "I'll take that as a compliment" he said leaning up to give me a long kiss I pull away after several seconds. "We need to stop" I whisper. "No we don't" he said pulling me closer. "Do you wanna hafta deal with the problem you had yesterday" I asked as I nibbled on his bottom lip. "Next time I have that problem you are personally taking care of it" he sings into my mouth. "What with my mouth" I said carefully tracing his lips with my tongue. Then came the growl and the next thing I know he had

picked me up carried me over and locked the door and had thrown me on the couch. "I thought you said we couldn't do this here" I said breathlessly as he roughly slip my blouse over my head. "Fuck it" he said throwing his shirt over his head. After I took care of his problem like with the remedy I suggested I would and he made it where it was even worse for me to walk, I hurried and put my clothes on and stood up and checked my make up and hair and hurried out to my desk. I wasn't out there but about 20 minutes when his wife came storming in the office. "I wanna see my husband" she demanded. "Why sure Mrs. Lockwood" I said with a sweet smile as I picked up the phone. "Your wife is here to see you" I said holding the phone close to my ear. "I rather have you naked on the couch again" I look up at her and smile. "You can go right in" I said standing up and opening the door. "Honey" I hear him say louder than necessary I

shake my head and close the door.

At about 12:55 I get a text. "1:00 Mystic Grill ~Damon" I slowly stand up and open his door. "I'll see you after lunch" I said with a wink. "Where are you going" he asks leaning over his desk. "Mystic Grill" I said sliding my phone in my pocket. "Let's go" He said standing up and grabbing his jacket. "Uh, well I'm kinda meeting Damon there" I said folding my arms in front of me. "Salvatore" he said putting his hands in his pockets. "Yes Salvatore" I said giving him a stare down. "It's just lunch" I said shaking my head. "Yeah and he's the most eligible bachelor in Mystic Falls" he said hitting his desk. "And your not" I said my heart hitting the ground. "There's the door" he said slamming his chair into the wall. "I fell in love with you the moment I met you but" I said. But he didn't turn around from the window. "Whatever" I said as I grabbed my purse and stomped out of the courthouse. I walked into the Mystic Grill and looked around. Damon was sitting in a back booth over by the pool tables. I walk slowly over and slid in. "Sexy" he said leaning his arm on top of the booth. "Mr. Salvatore" I said with a smile. "Can I get you anything to drink" he asked raising his up. "I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea" I said. He waved the waitress over and quickly whispered to her. "It should be up shortly" he said. "Now what can I do for you Mr. Salvatore" I said tapping the table. "You can call me the local welcoming wagon" he said playing with his glass. "Now if they all looked like you in this town I think every u would have a lot more females around" I said as the waitress pushed my glass in front of me. "Thank you" I said as she rushed away. "Not only sexy but sweet" he said with a sly grin. "Just as I was about to respond I hear. "Right this way Mayor Lockwood" I heard one of the waitress say leading them

to a table just across the aisle from us. "How convenient" Damon said rolling his eyes. I turned my head to see him sit down with a blonde with long legs and even bigger boobs. "No worries" I said turning back towards him. "You sure" he asked. "I'm positive" I said shrugging. "Bleach blonde bimbo's with IQ's that prolly matches their shoe sizes don't bother me" I said. "I like you" Damon said with a snarky laugh. Just then she let out a laugh that I felt I was gonna throw up. "You know what on second thought can we go take a walk" I asked him. "It's your lunch" Damon said standing up. I thought a second and picked up my drink. I walked by him and turned my head slightly and licked my lips. I noticed him narrowing his eyes and shaking his head. "Oh and this drink is on me" I said as I poured my drink on top of her head and stomped out of the Mystic Grill. "I really like you" he said as he held the door open for me. I smiled weakly as we headed for the park. "So Damon tell me what you are doing in Mystic Falls" I asked as I was looking at the trees. "I was born here, been looking for myself ever since and just decided to come back home" he said holding on to one of the branches. "I know about looking for yourself, I thought I had it though" I said remembering last night. "You ever been in love" I ask. "I have it's pointless" he said as we walked to the bench. "I wouldn't say all that now" I said as we sat down. "Your worth someone loving you Damon you are" I said as I checked my phone. Damn. "I gotta get back to work" I said standing back up. "Thanks for lunch" I said turning toward the courthouse. "Anytime and thanks for the talk" he said nodding is head. I walk slowly over and kiss him on the cheek. "I meant every word of it" I said looking him in the eye noticing just how much hurt was behind those beautiful eyes. I turned around and smiled at him as I walked into the building and he was staring at me the whole way. "He's sexy I'll give him that" I said with a shake of my head as I got to my desk. "But he's not where my heart belongs" I said as I watched out the window as I saw Stefan appear and him and Damon argue and Stefan pointing to the Courthouse. Strange. I thought. And the next thing I knew I close my eyes and they were both gone.

About 10 mins later Mayor Lockwood came rushing into the office. "Your messages are on your desk" I said not looking up. "My office NOW" he barked the last word. "I might get fired but pouring the drink on the bitches head was SOOO worth it" I thought as I stood up. As I walk into his office I close the door and again I get picked up and slammed into the door and his lips are on mine his tongue forcing my mouth open. "Wait we gotta stop doing this" I said pushing against him. "Why" he said playing with my pants. "Because we are gonna break this door" I said as I kissed his neck. "I know that bitch was your ex-girlfriend" I said as he undid my pants. "I know you did" He said as I slid my hand under his shirt. "So that's why you did it" I asked pulling away from him. "Yup" he said as he pulled me closer to him. "So why aren't you screwing her right now, I could be having hot sex with a sexy available Salvatore brother and I bet he could make me scream with pleasure. I doubt you could get me to scream as loud as he could" I said playing with the scruff of his neck. And with that the loudest growl yet escaped his lips and he flung me around and we landed on his desk and he showed me who could make me scream louder and he made me do it until I was horse. "Don't ever doubt me" he said as he handed my ripped panties. "I can't walk" I said as I slid on a new pair underwear that was in my purse. "That's what I like to hear" he said as he put on his tie. "Why aren't you dating her anymore" I asked buttoning my shirt. "Who the bimbo" he asked sitting down at his desk and leaning back and looking up at me. "Sure" I said looking down at him. "She didn't challenge me, you on the hand very much of a handful" he said pulling himself up to his desk. "I have work to do" he said slapping my ass as I walked away. "I'm going home" I said looking at my watch. "Are you done for the day" he asked with a raised eyebrow "Yes boss man I finished all my work when your wife was in here yelling at you" I said blowing him a kiss. And with that he flicked me a bird. "Now that's not very becoming of a city official what would all the voters think" I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Stick that tongue out much further and I'll show you where you can stick it" he said his face growing serious. "I'm going home" I said picking up my purse. "you suck" he said with a laugh. "Not in the last 5 mins" I said waving my fingers at him. "I love you" he said stopping me in my tracks. I slowly turned around. "What did you just say to me" I asked almost knocking myself down my purse dropping from my shoulder. "I love you" he said standing up and walking over to where I was standing. "You make me feel alive, I haven't felt like this in years, I wanna get up and come to

this dead end job" He said pushing the hair out of my eyes. "I love you too" I said with a smile. "You mean it" he asks. "I fell in love you the first time I saw you" I said putting my hands around his neck. "Then kiss me" He said leaning forward. This time when he kissed me it wasn't' like the rest of them it was sweet. "I"m still going to dinner with Christie" I said as I pulled away. He laughs. "Go on have dinner I have a meeting tonight so I'll text you before I go" he said giving me another sweet kiss. "Meeting" I ask. "That's not on your calendar" "It's okay Ms. Assistant, it's not really a meeting more of a get together with some elders of the town" he said between kisses. "Elders huh" I said with a giggle. "Would you like me to remind you of how old I am" he asked raising an eyebrow. "No sir" I said wiggling my eyebrows. He laughs and gives me another long kiss. "Now get out of here before I skip the meeting and spend the whole night just doing this. I love you" he said. "You got it boss.. I love you 2" I said as I opened the door and stepped out and headed for the door. Not noticing the shadowy figure around the corner.

"Who paid for our dinner tonight" Christie asked as she slid the key into her car. "The hell if I know" I said putting my purse in the floorboard. "And when did you just start eating salads and water" she asks making her way to our "Shut up" I said picking up my phone. "And that thing has been going off since we sat down at dinner" she said frowning at my phone. And she was right. It had either been The Mayor or Damon. "I can't help if I'm popular" I said unlocking so I could answer who ever had sent me the message this time. "I'm going to my meeting, or rather get together. I will talk to you later, I love you" I quickly typed back. "Are you wearing those tight ass jeans" then pushed reply. "How did I know you would ask me that, and yes just for you" . "Thanks and I love you 2" and with that I hit reply and stuck my phone in my pocket. I looked at the clock. 9:00 I can get in a lot of sleep if I went

to bed now. "I"m going to bed" I said as she opened the door. "Already" Christie said checking her watch. "Oh yeah the supernatural in your bed" she said. "Shut up" I said with my hand on the rail of the staircase. "Night night don't let nothing bite" she said with a giggle. I shake my head and walk up the stairs. "Your not funny" I said as I walk into the bathroom and slam the door. I was waken up with someone getting in my bed and putting their arm around me and squeezing "Hmm" I said opening my eyes. "I couldn't go another second without having my arms around you" my body automatically responded to him. And I turned and climbed on top of him. "I took a little trip into the city tonight before dinner" I whispered lifting his shirt up and kissing him all over. I heard him sigh as I helped him take his shirt off and fling it in the corner. And I reach down and slowly undid his jeans and slid them down his legs and threw them in the same corner with his shirt. "What did you buy" he asked. "Well stay here and I'll show you" I whispered. I slowly walked out of my room and into my bathroom and pulled the bag from the lingerie store out and put it on top of the sink and quickly changed and it fit me like a glove and grabbed the extra item I had purchased . I walked back into my room and shut and locked the door. He was laying on my bed under the covers with his back to me. "Turn over" I whispered. He slowly turned and his eyes adjusted in the light. "Dear GOD" he said as he stood up and carried me to the chair that was I the corner of the room. "No No" I said handcuffing him his hands behind his back. "I"ll unlock you as soon as the show is over" I whisper. "I'm not sure I can last that long" he growled. I slowly strip teased for him until he was partially ready to break the handcuffs. "you better let me out of these and come and do

something before I break em" he said as I inched forward. And with that I pulled it back on and walk over to him undoing the handcuffs. "Now baby it's my turn" he whispers slapping the handcuffs on me and around my barrow while laying me in the floor. He gets over me and rips it off in one motion and throws it over his shoulder and slowly starts kissing my stomach. I pull at the handcuffs. But he shakes his head slowly starts kissing the inside of my thigh. Now I'm kicking my leg around. Now he moves his head just where it's just right at my pussy and looks me square in the eye. "Prepare yourself" he says with a sly wink. "Why" I ask biting my lip. "Don't say I didn't warn you" he said as he began moving his tongue up and down and all around inside of me.. Nothing in my entire life had felt as good as he was making me feel I went over several time. I kept pulling on the handcuffs thinking that if I didn't get some relief that I was

gonna explode. He was treating me just like a dog licking a bone. His tongue went on forever. I groaned until my voice was weak. "If you fucking dont get these cuffs off of me now I'm gonna scream" I whispered. He smiled and reached up and flicked them off and I tried to get away just to get some relief. "Don't even think I'm done" he said going back to what he was doing. The more I pushed his tongue in the harder he would go. "Finish me off plz" I begged. And with that he leaned his body up and started pushing just as hard as he could push. "Tell me if you can't handle it" he whispered. "If you don't send me over the edge one final time I'll do it myself" growled. And he turned me around and put me on my knees. "I can promise you you won't hafta finish yourself off when I do this" he whispered huskily. I rolled my eyes and waited. And as he promised I didn't hafta finish myself off he did it for me and he did it several times

over. "Are you beggin me for mercy" he whispered. "Not until the least possible min" I said breathlessly. "We will see about that" he said picking me up and placing me in his lap on the chair. And then he started going slow lifting me up then he started going faster and faster until I felt like my legs were gonna fall off. "Okay I'm beggin" I whispered unable to take it anymore. He smiled with one final long push sent me over the edge. "Okay you are gonna end up killing me" I said putting my head on his. "You are amazing" he said kissing my nose. "Who keeps up with you" I ask standing up. He watches me and I can tell it's taking a lot of resistant not to grab me. "You" he said following me to the bed and pulling me close as I laid down. "You mean I've been the only one that has ever been able to keep up with you" I asked as my eyes started to close. "I swear you have been the only one that's been close" he said kissing my temple. "I love you" I said as I drifted off to sleep. He chuckles and pulls me close and out of the corner of his eyes he sees the crow. He narrows his eyes kisses my hair and shuts his eyes.

"KATIE" I hear my best friend screaming my name as I curled my hair the next morning. "WHAT" I screamed back at her. "Come here" she said. "Jeez" I said putting on my shoe on as I walk down the stairs. "What" I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Just cause the head board is not banging against the wall doesn't mean I can't hear you" she said with a raised eyebrow. "At least I'm getting my exercise" I said with a sly grin. "No kidding, that man needs to get his testosterone checked. For a man his age to be able to do that" she said her eyes growing wide. I laughed. "What why are you laughing " She asks me looking concerned. "Nothing" I said shrugging. "NO you laugh like that and there is a lot more to this story" she said leaning against the counter. "I just didn't mention twice that we did it at work" I said closing my eyes waiting for her response. "Well I always did say be careful what you wish for"

she said shaking her head. "What the hell does that mean" I ask. "Well we both always hoped for someone for that could help deal with that sexual appetite you have and I think you found it and much, much more" she said walking toward her room. "Your funny" I said picking up a jacket in the kitchen. "Whose is this" I ask. "I don't know" she said with a shrug. "Well I know it's not mine and I know it's not the Mayor's he's hot natured and I know it's not yours because I've seen everything in your closet and prolly borrowed everything in there" I said holding it up and giving it a closer look. "You know what on second thought I know exactly whose it is" I said throwing it to her. "Tell Chad I said hello, you are not the only one with paper thin walls" I said with a laugh. "At least he's not married" she called after me. "Is that really all you got" I called grabbing my purse and shutting the door behind me.

One more signature and then I can go to lunch I thought as I stretched my arms above my head. "I need to see my dad" came a voice that jarred me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw a good looking teenager that looked exactly like Richard. "You must be Tyler" I said with a smile. "And you must be his new assistant" he said looking me up and down. "That I am" I said standing up and walking to the filing cabinet. "your dad is currently on a call if you wanna wait" I said with a wink. "I see why my dad hired you" he said sitting down at his desk. "Yeah I'm great at taking notes" I said holding up a pen. "I'm sure that's not the only thing you are good at" he said with a laugh. "To bad your to young to found out huh" I said as the door opened to his office. "Tyler stop flirting with my assistant" he said as he slipped his jacket on. "That's your job huh dad" he said looking over at me. "Sorry to disappoint you

Tyler but your dad is all business" I said reaching under my desk to get my purse. "He may be all business but believe me he's thinking about tapping that ass" he said. The Mayor gave him a mean look. " Have some respect Tyler" he growled. I smiled and stand up. "Nothing wrong with thinkin sweetie, you never know I could be thinkin about tappin that sweet ass" I said whispering the last word as I walked by them. "Have a nice lunch gentleman" I said around the corner.

I walked over to the Mystic Grill and sat at one of the back tables. I saw Mrs. Lockwood and she glared at me. I happily waved at her. "Need some company" I heard behind me. "Sure Damon" I said with a smile. He slid into the booth on the other side. "Why do I feel like we are getting daggers thrown at the this table"he said turning around. "Oh it's just Mrs. Lockwood" I said rolling my eyes. "You are a hot girl working with her husband, any woman would be jealous" he said with a shrug. "She can kiss my ass" I said narrowing my eyes. "Did I mention how much I like you" he asked with a laugh. "Yeah maybe a little to much" Stefan said walking up to the table. "Nobody asked you" he said glaring at him. "Damon we really need to talk" he said looking around. "I don't think so" he said shaking his head. Suddenly he stops. "It seems your favorite person is talking smack about you" he said nodding toward the table."How can you hear that" I ask. "I have really good hearing" he said with a shrug. "What do you say we go put on a little show" he said holding out his arm. "Okay" I said with a smile. "Damon don't do this" Stefan said his eyes narrowing. "Back off" Damon said pushing past him. We walk up to the table and as soon as the Mayor sees us I can feel the heat radiating off his body. "Good afternoon, Carol, Mayor" he says with a smile. "Damon, Katie" Mrs. Lockwood says with an instant smile. "Katie, uh Damon" The Mayor says gripping his glass for dear life. "We will let you get back to lunch I just wanted to say we will see you tonight for the dinner before the founders meeting" he said with a smile. I had forgotten all about that. I smile. "You two going together" The mayor asks looking up and shooting daggers with his eyes. "Why of course they are, she needs someone nice and handsome to show her around town and she's certainly found someone with Damon" Mrs. Lockwood said smile at Damon. "I'll take her" Tyler said suddenly. "I think not, you wouldn't know what to do with a girl in her uh league" Mrs. Lockwood said putting the empathizes on the last word. I stopped and waited hoping he would say something anything but he didn't just sat there and gripped his glass until his knuckles were white and then pop it busted in his hand. "Richard" she cried. "No wonder they call you the head BITCH in charge" I said glaring at her she looked up and she narrowed her eyes at me. "C'mon Damon I feel like doing something ELSE for lunch" I said grabbing his hand and stomping out. "Stupid BITCH" I shouted as soon as I got out of the restaurant. "Here" Damon said throwing me his car keys. "What are these for" I ask looking in my hand. "Get in" he said nodding towards his car. "Your kidding me right" I ask with a smile. "Nope" he said

hopping in the passenger seat. "You can go as fast as you want in this car" he said as I started the engine. "This has gotta be a joke" I said as I backed out of the parking space. "Nope" he said shaking his head and putting his feet on the dashboard. Just as I was racing around the square he was coming out of the Mystic Grill and when he realize who I was with and whose car I was driving I knew trouble was on it's way.

"I have a feeling there is gonna be a police car on us in about 5 mins" I said as I hit the 90 mark on his speed mater. "I'm not worried about it" he said with a shrug. "No you don't understand" I said shaking my head and looking in the rearview mirror. "I understand perfectly I'm playing with the big dogs toys" he said with a sexy grin. I looked over at him and looked at him with shock. "You mean you know" I said raising an eyebrow. "I'm not an idiot" he said shaking his head. "And if he wasn't taking full advantage of the situation I would wonder what's wrong with him" Damon said with a laugh. About 5 minutes later I looked through the rearview mirror just as I expected a police car. "Shit" I said. "I fucking knew he would do this" I said pulling over to the side of the road. "Do you want out of this ticket" he asked leaning over and looking at me. "I was doing 90 in a 45 what do you think" I asked. "Your wish is my command" he said with a wink. "Can I have your license and registration please" the officer asked as soon as she walked up to the window. "Yea like this wasn't planned" I said handing her the info. "Um sweetheart" Damon said leaning over me. "My friend here had a really hard day, fight with her boyfriend could you see fit not to give her a ticket" he said staring at her for a moment. And for a moment she appeared like she couldn't and didnt wanna move and then she stopped and handed me my information and said. "Damn you have pretty eyes" winked at him and walked off. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" I said with my mouth open. "Told you so" he said as she watched her drive off and disappear over the hill. "You know what I say about messing with the big dogs toys" he said as I put my license away and turned the car towards town "What" I asked as he slammed the car into park. "You enjoy every minute of it... Now this is what's gonna happen you are gonna kiss me and you are not gonna pull away until I do" he said staring me right in the eye. "Okay" I said leaning in and kissing him. And he kissed me and it was one of the best kisses I had ever gotten and then he pulled away from me. "Now you are only remember you liked it and you are not going to feel guilty about it and you are not going to tell anybody about this" he said staring me in eye. "Okay" I said putting the car in drive and steering towards town. I shake my head. "Your boyfriend is gonna be upset you are late" he said as we pulled into town. "Actually I'm 10 minutes early" I said looking at my watch. "Thanks for everything Damon" I said as I grabbed my purse. "You got it sweetheart" he said sliding into the driver's seat as I slid out. "Nice ass by the way" he said with a sly grin. "Thanks" I said as I closed the door. "7:00 tonight" he asked. "you

got it" I said as I walked across the street. "But how do you know where I live" I turned to but he was already gone.

I walked into the office and heard glass breaking. I walk over and open his door. He was literally taking everything off his shelf and throwing it on the floor. "You let me know when this little temper tanturm is over" I said slamming the door back. "Get your ass in here" I hear him shout. "What" I said as I opened the door. "Shut the door" he ordered. "You are the fucking one that let your little bitch ass wife talk to me like I was a common hooker" I said glaring at him. "Damon Salvatore" he said picking up something else and throwing it. "I'm not going through this Damon Salvatore thing with you again" I said turning towards the door. "I haven't slept with that bitch since Tyler was born and the only reason I did that was so that we could have him, we sleep in separate rooms and the only reason we are married is it looks good to the town" he said sitting down and putting his head in his hands. I sigh and walk over to him. "What is the big problem with Damon" I said putting his head in my lap. "I see the way that man looks at you" he said looking up at me. "You are like candy in a candy store for him" he said with a small smile. "What kind of candy" I said wiggling my eyebrows. "Be serious" he said with a laugh. "I am, he's hot and could have any woman in this town, he's not coming after me" I said reaching down and giving him a long kiss on the lips. "You called him hot" he said with a snarl. "I'm taken not blind" I said rolling my eyes and standing up. "Where do you think you are going" he asked grabbing my leg. "I'm going to go get someone to clean up this mess, cause I'm not" I said shaking my head. "Okay you get someone to come and clean this up but as soon as their foot gets out of that door I want your ass in this room, you understand" he asked as I walked to the door. "By the way" he said stopping me. "My son has a thing for you now" he said glaring at me. "And why do you think that" I ask. "Well it could be the fact you said something about tapping ass, or the fact that he thinks I want you, or the simple fact that he knows his mother hates you" he said trying to hide a smile. "Well I could and all but that would really be going into over time" I said looking at my watch. He laughs. "Get your ass out of here and go find someone to clean my office" he said. "Later" I said as I closed his door.

"One last kiss and I'll let you go" he said as I buttoned my shirt. I leaned down and gave him a long kiss and stood up. I held up my panties I had worn this morning. "You are wreaking havoc on my underwear drawer" I said stuffing them in purse. He smiles and takes out his wallet and pulls out an $100 dollar bill and hands it to me. "Go buy me some more" he said with a wink. "You some more" I said lifting an eyebrow. "Who are you wearing them for" he asked as I slipped the money in my wallet. "yeah yeah I hear ya" I said as I stood up. "I love you" he said leaning over and giving me a big kiss. "I love you too" I said sitting down at his desk. I look over at him. "Did you notice you aren't wearing something else anymore" I said straightening up his desk "Yea I noticed" he said not looking up from his paperwork. I look around. "What do you mean you notice" I said grabbing some files and walking over to the filing cabinet. "I know I'm not wearing em anymore" he said with a shrug. "I'm not on birth control" I said closing the filing cabinet. "I know" he said signing a paper in front of him. "Baby have you lost your mind" I said. "No but you will if you don't get out there and see whose coming up the stairs" He said pointing to the camera he had installed the night before. "I'm on it" I said walking across the room and out the door and sitting down before Mrs. Lockwood had a chance to get to my desk.

"I'm leaving" I said as I opened the door to his office. He was in there with her discussing the dinner. "Your day done already" she asked looking at her watch. "Oh yeah I work hard all day long" I said with a smile. "I'm sure you do I just hope you are taking care of the office and not laying down on the job" she said looking over at her husband. "If I was laying down on the job are you hearing any complaints?" I said smiling sweetly. "Well I never you ungrateful little brat" she snared. "Maybe that's your problem bitch" I said with a dry laugh. "Richard do something" she shrieked. "You started it" he said with a shrug. "You will be gone tomorrow" she shouted. "Try it. I dare you" I said marching in the room. "I'm not one of these other little whiny ass bitches you only bring in here so you can control his zipper" I said narrowing my eyes and pointing at her. Her eyes shooting daggers. "Oh no one else has ever figured that out huh?" I ask "Oh sweetie" she said walking around the desk. "You are play things to him all of them are. I break em I always do" she says walking around me. "Number one don't ever call me sweetie, number two if you can't keep your man happy and I can that's not my fault, number three screw you" I said as I walked around the desk and pushed him back he was startled at first but I gave him a long and hard kiss that turned rather steamy. I heard her screeching and yelling and when I got done his eyes were as big around as quarters but he was pleased. "Look bitch I don't hafta keep you happy. You don't really give a shit about him the only reason you are with him is because you wanna live this lifestyle and keep up appearances so in public he's yours, otherwise he's mine. Lay a hand on him and see how far the Lockwood name carries you" I said storming past her. "Fuck with me again and see what happens, plaything my ass" I said as I slammed the door behind me.

As I got home to get dressed I got a text message. "I love you" it read. I smile and quickly type back a response. I quickly run upstairs, shower and change and was just finishing my hair when the door bell rang. "I'll get it" I said as I opened the door. Damon stood there with a suit on looking mighty good. "Damon come on in" I said opening the door wider. "You sure" he asked. "uh yeah" I said with a smile. "You look amazing" he said turning me around and looking at my short black low cut mini dress. "Thanks" I said holding up a necklace. "Could you" I ask. "Sure" he said as I held back my hair and slipped it around my neck. "You have such a gorgeous neck" he said running his hand down it sending shivers down my spine. "Thanks" I said with a smile as I turned around. "I'll be back later Christie" I called as walked to the door. "Good now maybe I can get some sleep" she called behind me. "For now" I called as I closed the door behind me. "Not sleeping well" Damon asked as they walked down the sidewalk to his car. "You can say that" I said as I slid into the passenger seat. "By the way how did you know where I lived" I asked as he turned the car around. "I know a lot more about you then you think I do" he said with a wink. "I bet you do" I said as the car pulled into the Lockwood Mansion. We get out and he looked over and said. "Let me take Caroline in and I'll come back out and get you alright" he said with a wink. "No problem I can see myself in" I said with a nod. He gives me a quick wink and hurries to catch up with her. I slowly walk up the stairs. "Nice to see you Mayor Lockwood" I hear him take a deep breath and I could tell it was taking all of his resistant not to grab me up and take me somewhere. "Ms Lockwood" I said glaring at her and walking right past her and not waiting for a reply. I walk into the house and look around. I see Damon over in the corner in a heated debate with Stefan and I wave. He waves and tells Stefan something and walks over. "Would you like to meet my brother's date" he asks holding out his arm. "I would love to" I said with a smile. He walked me over to where his brother and a pretty girl with long brown hair was standing. "Hi I'm Elena Gilbert" she said holding out her hand. "I'm Katie" I said with a smile. "So you are the one Damon mentioned earlier" she said looking over at him. "That's me" I said putting my arm through Damon's once again. "Aren't you the Mayor's new assistant" she asked. "Guilty as charged" I said looking to see if I could find him. "I would be careful" she said looking over at Stefan. "Pardon me" I said shaking my head. "Mayor Lockwood has a tendency to be a ladies man, don't want you to be the next one on his list" she said lowering her voice. I see Stefan

patting her back and looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. "Would you excuse me" I said turning around and walking over to where the alcohol was and downing the first glass I came to and enjoying the burn as it went down. "Thristy" Damon asked licking his lips. "Nope just trying not to get arrested for slapping the shit out of a little high schooler for not knowing when to keep her damn mouth shut" I said slamming the glass down and breaking it. "Please excuse me again for good" I said glaring at her and stomping off not waiting for her reply.

I had about 20 mins before the Mayor was supposed to make his big speech that I wrote and I was just trying to stay away from anyone and that was until I felt a hand reach out and grab me and pull me into a bed room. "I thought it was about time that we screwed in my room" he said while he locked his door and then he pulled my dress up over my head. "We don't have time we only have 20 mins before you make your speech in front of about 300 ppl" I said as he nibbled my neck. "If you don't take care of the little problem I have since I laid eyes on you then that speech is gonna last about 2 minutes and then I'm picking you up in front of all these people and carrying you out of there" he said as he sat down in a chair with me on top of him. "Me ratting us out to your wife is enough for the day" I said with a groan. "Thanks for that by the way" he said as he started rocking back and forth. "What are you talking about" I said feeling the pleasure float all over my body. "Well you did something that had to be done" he said throwing me on the floor and getting on top of me. "I did" I said as he went harder and harder. "Let's just say I told her how it was gonna be from now on" he said suddenly standing up. "What the hell are you doing" I ask. "I could go on for hours but I gotta go make that damn speech" he said jumping up zipping his pants and throwing me my dress. "You are an ass" I said as I slipped it over my head. "I"m suffering more than you are" he said as he buttoned his jacket. "At least you didn't tear these" I said as I lifted my panties up. "Don't tempt me" he said giving me a long kiss and walking out of the room.

He was just starting his speech when I walked into the back of the room. "Don't think you won" I heard a voice from behind me. "Back the hell off" I said with my arms crossed. "Come talk to me now or I'm making a scene" she taunted me. I narrowed my eyes and turned the corner. I walked into the kitchen where she snapped her fingers and the kitchen staff disappeared. "What do you expect me to disappear just because your snap your fingers?" I ask. She snaps. I stand with my arms crossed. "I can do that 2.. See" I said snapping my fingers. "Leave him alone or I will make your life a living hell" Mrs. Lockwood said narrowing her eyes. "No" I said with a shrug. "No" she said shaking her head. "Um.. yea it 's like yes it's just the opposite" I said grabbing a drink. "He doesn't love you" she said grabbing a knife. "No he doesn't love you" I said waving her off. "Mom lay off" I heard Tyler say as he opened the kitchen door. "Son this doesn't concern you" she said said laying down the knife. "God I'm so sick of you" he said taking my hand. "What are you talking about" she asked. "Just outside with Vicki when you called her trash" he said throwing a glass against the wall. "Tyler I didn't mean" she started to say. "Come on I'll drive you home" he said pulling me towards the door. "Get out of my house and never come back" she shouted as I walked out behind him "Tyler I can walk" I said as we walked to his car "No, I'm not gonna let you walk" he said as he unlocked the door. "My dad would kill me if I let you walk home" he said as he pulled out of the drive way. "You threaten my mom's place in this town and in my dad's life" he said as he pulled in front of the apartment. "Your mom doesn't love your dad" I said with a sigh. "I know but you make him happy and she doesn't like to see him happy" he said offering me a flask. "Your dad would kill you if he knew you had this" I said taking a big swig of it. "He would also kill you if he saw you kissing Damon Salvatore this afternoon" he said giving me a look. "Oh that" I said handing him back the flask. "Tyler I swear I had no control over that" I said shaking my head almost in tears. "I believe you and I won't tell I promise" he said holding up the flask. "Your secret is safe with me" I said as I opened the car door. "Thanks Tyler" I said as I closed the door. "Anytime" he said as he drove away. I sighed and walked up to the door hoping the end of the day would soon come.

I had gone up 2 my room and changed clothes and decided to watch a movie on the couch before I went to sleep. I was asleep when I heard the door click and then open, then I felt someone climb on the couch and wrap me in a big hug. "I couldn't spend one more night in that house with her, Tyler left for the night to" he said squeezing me tight. I snuggled deeper into the covers and his embrace. "Now we are gonna play a little game" he whispered. "you ready" he said sliding his hand down my stomach. "Don't" I whispered. "Now if you get loud you are gonna wake your room mate up and she's gonna come in and see what's gonna on" he said his hand on my hip. "Just do it" I whispered grinding my teeth. I heard him chuckle and felt his fingers brush past my underwear and start playing with me. I grabbed on to the sofa for dear life because as long as we have been doing this he had felt the spot that he knew drove me crazy and he insisted on rubbing that same spot over and over again. I tried to fight back the moans but they kept escaping from my lips and everytime I did he would stick his tongue in my mouth and route his tongue around mine. So I reached around and grabbed him and started rubbing up and down. "So we are playing that game are we" he whispered as he took it from my hand and started teasing me with it. "Stop, I'm sorry" I whispered. "No mercy" he whispered. And he didn't show me any mercy either for about 4 hours. "Sleep I need sleep" I said giving him a long kiss. "I'm gonna lay right here with you" he said sliding in behind me and pulling the covers over me. "I love you" he said kissing my forehead. "I love you" I said asleep before I could finish the last word. He smiled and squeezed me tight closing his eyes getting a few minutes sleep before he had to go get ready for work.

"Mayor Lockwood" Christie said as she stepped out of her room. "Christie" he said with a nod. "Now go you have an hour before you hafta be there" I said grabbing his glass out of his hand and pushing him towards the door. "I love you" he said giving me a long kiss. "I love you too" I said with a smile. "Good to see you again" he said to Christie before leaving the kitchen. "Please tell me ya'll didn't do it on our couch" she said as she watched him walk out the door. "Are you checking out my boyfriend's ass" I asked slipping on my shoes. "That man can pull off a pair of jeans" she said walking over and grabbing a plate. "Now you didn't answer my question did you do it on our couch" she said looking at it with a wrinkled nose. "Live a little" I said trying to hide my laugh in my orange juice. "How does that man do it" she said shaking her head. "I don't know but you are not hearing me complain are you" I said with a smile. "Are you loosing weight" she asked as I grabbed my purse. "No why" I said looking down at my pants. "You look strange" she said narrowing her eyes. "You always look strange" I said sticking out my tongue and rushing out the door.

When I got to the courthouse my desk wasn't in it's usual place. "Where's my desk" I asked. "uh about that" he said with a sigh. "The dragon lady strikes again" "First floor" I said with a raised eyebrow. "First floor" he said with a nod. I gave a laugh. "Why are you laughing and why do I suddenly feel fear with that laugh" he asked. "This fight has just began" I said walking to the elevator and pushing the button I waited and go on and walked to my office. I opened the door and walked to my desk. "Check mate" read the card. "We have just began" I said sliding the card back into the envelope. I slowly started looking over my office than I noticed a door that was tucked back behind a curtain. "I wonder what this goes to" I thought as I tugged on it. It gave after a few seconds and revealed a small staircase and then another door. I walked up the staircase and tugged on the other door and it popped open and it was a small hallway. I walked through it and came to another door and tugged on that one and opened it. "Hey baby" I heard as I opened the door. "Fuck yea" I said as I slammed the door. "Don't fuck with me bitch" I said as I climbed on his lap. "I just wanna sit here for the next hour and count your teeth with my tongue" I whispered in his mouth as he propped me on his desk. "Count away" he said running his hands along my sides. "But you have that meeting in 10 mins" I whispered just as things were steamy. "Damn" he growled. "Get your coat, I love you and see you later" I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I don't think so" he said grabbing me by the back pocket. "I just sat there and made out with you for 30 minutes" I said nuzzling his hairy chin. "I don't gave a fuck" he said reaching down and picking me up and putting my legs around him and leaning me against the wall and giving me a long kiss good bye.

"Okay go" I said with a wink as I walked to the door. "I love you" he said I closed it behind me. "I love you 2" I called behind me and made it to my desk before the Dragon Lady came to baby sit me.

We handled ourselves for the next month. Him spending the night and me going in and our of our secret door. Me and Damon continued to get close although he left for a few days not explaining what happened when he got back. "I'm fine" he said with a smile. After a month passed Christie became concerned. "Something is up with you" she said giving me a hard look. "What" I said shrugging. "You are not eating" she said pointing to my plate. "So I feel sick" I said with a shrug. She jerked her head up. "Um have you started this month" she asked sliding the calendar over to me. "Christie I'm not pregnant" I said closing the calendar and handing it to her. "Have you" she asked again. "No she hasn't" came a voice from inside the living room. "Damon how would you know" I said. "Because you aren't PMSing" he called backed to me. I shake my head. "You're crazy" I said rubbing my temples. "You're pregnant" he said walking into the kitchen. "I am not" I said hitting him with a newspaper. "You are pregnant" he said grabbing me by the hand and kissing it. "Your serious" I said narrowing my eyes. "Would I lie to you about something like this" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Your both crazy, I'm going to work" I said shaking my head and walking out of the kitchen. "You're pregnant" Damon called. "You're nuts" I said as I slammed the door.

I sat at my desk and tried to concentrate on what work I had to do. I had managed to get my desk moved back just the day before and he had been happy to say the least and showed me just how happy when I walked in that morning. "Close the door and lock it" Now I was sitting out front trying to get this paperwork done with Damon's words ringing in my head. "You're pregnant". "No I'm not" I whispered. "yes you are" Came a voice right in front of me. I jump and look up. "Damon get out of here" I said rubbing my head. "I got you something well Christie got it, I just brought it to you, She wants you to call her after you take it" he said throwing it on my desk. I look in the paper bag and a pregnancy test falls out. "Damon get this out of here" I hiss. "No dice sweetheart" he said shaking his head. "You're such an ass" I said glaring at him. "Go take it and I'll leave" he said with a smile. "Fine" I said gritting my teeth and standing up. "But the second it comes out negative this baby talks stops you understand me" I whisper and glance at his door. "You got it" he said as I stomp off to the bathroom. A few minutes later I come out of the bathroom and hand him the bag. "Just leave when it comes out negative" I said turning my back to him. For a couple of seconds I thought he had left because it was so quiet then I hear. "So I can stay if it's positive" then the paperbag being thrown on my desk. "Your fucking with me" I said feeling sick as I dug for the test. "Sorry sweetheart there is only one way I would fuck with you" he said with a smile. I took the test out and looked at it. It was positive. "I think I'm gonna be sick" I said as I took off for the bathroom. After I got sick in the bathroom I walked back to my desk and sat down. "I told you so" he said flinging the test around. "Shut up" I said sticking a mint in my mouth.

Just then the door opens and I see Damon stick the test in his pocket and I stick the paper bag in my purse. "Hey babe" he starts to say. "Oh hi Damon" he says walking out and shaking hands with him. "Mayor" Damon says nodding his head. "Yes Darling" I say looking up at him. "Are you okay you look kinda pale" he asks narrowing his eyes. "Uh yeah I just feel kinda sick" I said with a weak smile. "You've been doing that a lot in the mornings lately" he said giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Hurry up and finish and go on home, I've been hoping for a short day myself" he said with a smile. "You have a meeting in 10 minutes" I said checking the calendar. "Yeah but that should only last 30 minutes then I'm free the rest of the day" he said with a wink as he walks back in his office. "He can't be that dense" Damon said shaking his head. "Shut up" I hissed. Just then he walked out buttoning his coat. "I'm going to my meeting and then I'll come over" he said leaning over and giving me a long kiss. "Love you" I said with a smile. "Love you 2" he said. "Mayor" Damon said with a nod. "Damon take care of her until I can" he said walking away. "You got it" he said trying to hide a smile

"I can't be pregnant" I said as I laid on Damon's chest at my apartment a little while later. "You can be and you are" he said as he played with my hair. "But" I started to say but before I could say anything the doorbell rang. "Who could that be" I asked standing up and walking to the door. I opened the door to see a pretty blonde. "Is Damon here" she asks. "Uh sure" I said opening the door wider. "Carolyn what are you doing here" he hissed. "I had to see you" she said. "NO you didn't" he said narrowing his eyes. "Damon" I said taking the girl by the hand. "I'm sorry" she said with tears in her eyes. "Don't be sorry" I said with a smile. "Yes be sorry" Damon said staring at her. "Damon" I said swatting him away. "Your sweet" she said sniffing. "Thanks" I said with a small laugh. "Carolyn I'll text you later" he said pushing her toward the door. "Damon can't you see she's upset" I said hugging the girl. "Can you come outside and talk to me" she asks snubbing. Damon narrows his eyes and looks at her. "Can't we talk in here" I ask. "I just wanna go outside where the air is fresh" she said with a nod. Damon steps out and looks around. "Sure we can go outside" I said with a smile. I had just walked out the door of my apartment when a man came around the other side and knocked me in the head. "I suggest you don't scream" he said "Your lucky I don't kick your ass for just giving me a migraine headache you ass hole". But before I could move a flash of black and Carolyn's scream was the only thing that registered with me. And the next thing I know the guy was laying on the sidewalk and Damon had his heart in his hand and saying. "WE NEED TO TALK NOW"

After Damon talked to Carolyn and got her on the way. And he called Stefan "I need you now" he said and then hung up. "Um the next thing I tell you, you CANNOT tell your boyfriend, Do you understand me" he said holding an ice bag up to my head. "I understand completely" I said with a wincing against the pain "I'm a vampire" he said not missing a beat. "Like Dracula" I asked trying to get it to register. "Who" he asked confused. "Never mind" I said shaking my head. He reached to touch me. "Don't" I said pulling back. He flinched. "No I'm just trying to put this altogether in my mind, I just saw one of my best friends rip a guy's heart out of his chest" I said. "I would never hurt you" he whispered. "How did you really know I was pregnant" I asked. "I heard both of your heartbeats" he said with a shrug. "And how did you get me out of that ticket" I said with a half-smile. "I compelled her" he said.

"You what her" I asked with a confused look on my face. "I mind fucked her" he said trying not to laugh. "So basically you told her something to do and she did it" I said "yes ma'am" he said with shake of his head. "The kiss" I said my eyes widening. "Ding ding ding" he said throwing his hands up. "You ass" I said hitting him across the chest. "Hey be thankful that's the only thing I did and I didn't compel you to fuck my brains out" he said with a causal shrug. My mouth dropped open. "I mean if you can go all night with the Mayor just think what you can do with a vampire all the senses are heightened" he said running a finger down my arm. I swallow. "Wait a minute, how in the hell do you know I can go all night" I said crossing my arms in front of me. He laughs. "Let's just say I'm not watching the porno for him" My mouth drops open. "I'm on the 2nd floor" I said shaking my head. "Have you ever heard a crow fly around your window" he asks waving his arm. "OMG that's you" I said my eyes wide. "Guilty" he said with a wink. "You are something else" I said hitting him with a dash rag. "Damon" came a voice from the front door. "Stefan" said walking into the living room. "Darling could you invite my brother in" he asks with a smile. "Uh yeah uh Stefan please come in" I said opening the door wider. "Thanks" he said with a small nod. "Dead dude behind dumpster need to get rid of him" he said with a smile. "Damon" he said looking at me. "Relax Stefan he told me, I know" I said patting his arm. "And you are okay with all this" he asks lifting his hand up and showing me his daylight ring which lets me know he's also a vampire. "He just saved my life" I said grabbing Damon's arm. "He saved your life" Stefan said his forehead coming together. "Yeah he saved my life" I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss

Damon's temple. "Now if you gentleman will excuse me I hafta go get a shower my boyfriend will be over here soon and I hafta figure out a way to tell him he's gonna be a father again.. Love you Damon" I said said kissing his cheek. "Night Stefan" I said running up the stairs. "Stop Damon, she's the MAYOR'S girlfriend bad idea" he said glancing at his brother's face. Damon just smiled, slapped his brother on the shoulder and walked out the door.

I couldn't tell him that night so I had a bright idea. I got a bunch of papers together and stuck a piece of paper inside the middle that said. "I'm pregnant" I took a deep breath and walked into his office and said. "Just some papers you need to sign" "You got it babe" he said with a wink. I started to walk off but he said. "Where's my kiss" I took another deep breath and turned back around. "Right here" I said walking over and giving him a big kiss. "Love you" he said. "Love you 2" I said. And I quickly walked out. A few seconds later the dragon lady came stomping up. "Where's he at" she asked. "You just missed him he went to Aurba" I said rolling my eyes. "Your not cute" she sneered at me. "You asked" I said going back to ignoring her. "I need to see him" she said glaring at me. "I don't care" I said shrugging. "I'll see him myself" she said running into his door. I laugh. "You little twit" she screamed at me. "I didn't tell you to run into the door" I said trying not to laugh again. "Tell him I'm here" she ordered. "you got it" I said picking up the phone. "Yes babe" He answered. "The screaming banshee is here" I said looking at her. She glares at me. "I'll come let her in" he says with a sigh. "What" he said opening his door. "I need you at home" she says lowering her voice so I can't hear. "Why" he asks. Then she closes the door. "Whatever" I said shaking my head. "NO" he said loudly. "You have to" she yelled back. "Try someone who cares" he said lowering his voice. "Just for tonight then you can go off with your little tramp for the rest of the week" she said. Tramp? Bitch. I thought. I heard papers shifting and he must have found what I left for him because I hear. "Get the fuck out now" and then a rushing towards the door. "Richard what the hell" she yells as he opens

the door. "Ill go to your damn dinner if you get the hell out of here now" he says almost pushing her out the door. She took one look at me and stormed to the door. "Get your ass in here now" he said pointing in his office. "Yup he found it" I thought. I walk in his office and the next thing I know my shirt is off and he's slowly rubbing his hands down my sides. "Why didn't you tell me last night" he whispered in my ear. I close my eyes. "Was that before or after you were eating me out" I asked my hand down his pants. The growl at which I had become used to escaped his lips and he threw me on the couch. "Guess what feeding time" he whispered in my ear. "Good because I'm already wet" I said putting his hand down my pants. "I'm gonna hafta come with new ways to rock your world" he said as he played around with me. "Why's that" I asked breathlessly. "I've used all my tricks that by now every woman I've used on and by this time I've gotten tired of them, you on the other hand I've used all of them and I've just gotten started" he said kissing my neck. "Your not upset about this baby" I said the words escaping. He stopped and stared at me. "Are you kidding me" he said almost upset at me for asking. "I know how things are and I know the shit it's gonna cause when she's finds out" I said with a sigh. "Baby you let me take care of her and you" he said kissing my stomach. "Take care of my baby" I nodded and he leaned in and he gave me a LONG kiss.

"DAMON STOP" I yell as I run through the alley. I take the poor girl he was feeding on and push her away. "Get the fuck out of here" I yell pushing her away, she takes a look at me and she takes off running. He turned and came at me fangs showing. "Do it" I said with an even voice. And sudden he seems to come out of it. "Why did you do that" he asked pushing me away. "Why because this town is already on the vampire trial enough as it is" I said as we went around a corner. "This is what I am" he screams at me. "I don't care what you are, but I can't stand to think that one day my boyfriend might come after my best friend" I said grabbing his face and staring straight in his face. He jerks away from me. "Don't look for the good in me, there is none" he said starting to walk away. "Here" I said rolling up my sleeve. "What are you doing" he asks in confusion. "If you need someone to rip into do it" I said offering my wrist. "You're delusional" he said with a shake of his head and taking a step away from me. I took a step in front of him and put my arm up to block him "Do it or the next call I make is to the head of the vampire council and how happy do you think he's gonna be that Damon Salvatore the man he's intrusted all these months to take care of his girlfriend is the one thing he can't stand" I said giving him a stare down. He narrows his eyes and grabs my arm and brings it up to his lips and then his face changes and then I feel pain and pleasure all at the same time. I swallow hard trying not to yell. "That was stupid" he barked at me few seconds later as he wiped his mouth. "And you killing that poor girl wasn't" I said rolling down my sleeve. "And how are you gonna explain that to your boyfriend" he asked as I pulled a band aid out of my pocketbook and put it on my waist. "I have an idea" I said reaching in my pocket and pulling out the new bracelet he bought me just that afternoon. "Never do that again" he ordered. "Screw you I'll do what ever the fuck I wanna do" I said walking to my car. "Seriously NEVER do that again" he said gritting his teeth. "If it's me or some innocent girl you are chewing on I'm not thinking twice about Damon" I said as I slammed my door. "Your making a big mistake" he called after me. "I'll see you at the highschool.. I love you Damon" I said with a smile as I pulled out of the parking spot not giving him a chance to answer.

"Your seriously wearing that" Christie asked me as I walked down the stairs. "What's wrong with it" I asked turning around. "Well number one you are 2 months pregnant with the Mayor's child, and number two you don't have any clothes on" she said. "Yes I do" I said looking down at myself. I had on a tight bra pleather bra that tied under my breast with a long sheer sleeves and a pair of pants that were tight until you got to the knee and then they flared out and a pair of white boots that had 4 inches heels on them. "Well number one do I actually look 2 months pregnant and number 2. I have plenty of clothes on for a Halloween bash" I said checkin my hair in the mirror above the desk. Ding dong the door bell rang. "I'll get it" I said with a smile. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey baby" I said when I opened the door. His mouth drops open. "School what school" he said as he grabs my hands and starts to head upstairs. "Babe we hafta go to the school" I said grabbing my keys. I hear Christie laugh. "What are you laughing at" I ask walking over and leaning on the couch over her head and sticking my ass out. "I have a feeling that outfit that you spent so loong getting into is gonna last about as long as you can walk to your car" she said looking up at me. "No, it's gonna last until we get home" I said looking back over my shoulder. "I hope you enjoyed spending all that time getting ready cuz we are only staying for 20 minutes tops because I just spent the last hour with Dragon Lady at Mystic Grill and as soon as I do my duties to this shit ass town we are leaving and coming straight back here" he said slapping my ass. "Told ya" Christie said with a grin. "Shut up" I said tapping her on the shoulder. "Oh and Mayor Lockwood" she said as he opened the door. "Yeah" he said turning to look at her. "Thanks" she called over her shoulder. He looked at me and raised and eyebrow. I shrug. "For what" he asked. "For being a "Supernatural" all her other boyfriend's couldn't keep up with her so she bitched all the time, at least you keep her worn out" she said trying to hide a grin. He busts out laughing. I pick up a pillow and throw at her and she ducks and she laughs. "Get out" I tell him pointing.

"Okay can we go home now" He asks running his hand down my leg in the dark gym. "No, we have an hour then we can go home" I said shifting around trying not to get to hot. "Fine" he said with a fake smile on his face. "Mayor Lockwood" said an lawyer type guy to our left. "Larry Fell" he said clearing his throat. "Who is this good looking woman you are keeping hem up in this corner" he asked when he saw me. "This is my assistant" he said introducing us. "Nice to meet you" I say holding out my hand. "Do you have a twin sister" he asks. I laugh. "Sorry sir can't say that I do" I say sitting back down on the table. "Mayor you did a good job with this one, the last assistant you had wasn't worth a damn" he said running his hand through his hair. "I can guarantee you sir, I'm worth a damn" I said with a sly smile. "I bet you are" he said looking me up and down. "Maybe you could loan her out to me a couple days a week" he asks with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I've stopped sharing my toys" the Mayor says lowering his voice. "I hear Ms. Lockwood is looking for extra work" I spoke up. The Mayor looked at me with a pleased look on his face. "I wouldn't get my hands dirty with that one.. You are the feisty one aren't you" he asked looking over at the Mayor. Suddenly my phone rings.. I take it out and read the message. "I need you outside by the buses now" ~ur vampire boyfriend "I'm feisty in all the right places" I said jumping up. "Now if you gentleman will excuse me I need to go see someone" I said with a smile. "Be right back" I said touching his arm. "Okay" Richard said giving me a look. "Are you sure she doesn't' have a twin" I hear just as I was out of earshot. I shake my head glad I was out of that conversation.

"Damon" I whisper. "Over here" he says. "What" I said stopping dead in my tracks when I saw Vicki Donovan with a stake in her chest laying on the ground. "What the hell" I said racing over. "Stefan staked her, she was a newly turned vampire, she went crazy and she went after Elena" he hissed. "He should have let her go and kill the bitch" I hissed. "Who turned her" I asked. "I did" he said with a sly smile. "WHY" I hissed. "I was bored it was a Tuesday" he said with shrug. "DAMON" I shouted slapping him on the shoulder. "Could you hold your voice down" he asked. "Sorry, what do you want me for" I asked. "I need you to help me get rid of her body" he said. "What why" I asked. "Because I need you" he said handing me his keys. "But he just text me asking me where I was" I said holding out my phone. "Tell him I'm drunk and I need you to drive me home" he said. "Fine" I said with a sigh. "Baby gotta drive Damon home he's drunk I'll get Stefan to drive me back" I waited a few seconds and this came back. "I was wondering what happened, but I was gonna tell you to stay away from Larry Fell anyways.. And the Dragon Lady is looking for you so I will see you back at home in a little while.. I love you" Thank GOD. "I love you 2" I typed back "Go get my car and come around to the buses and park right here" he said. "Okay" I said with a nod. I started to walk off until he said. "Damn you look hot tonight" I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"I can't believe I just helped you do that" I said as we drove back to the center of town. He slammed the car in park. "The only thing you are gonna remember is that I took you back to my house and we had hot vampire sex all night long and you screamed my name and forgot what's his face" he said staring me in the eye. I rubbed the vervain in my pocket. "Dammit Damon stop doing that" I said hitting him full force in the chest. "Hell how was I supposed to know you stole vervain last time you were at my house" he asked with a smile as he drove up to Elena's house and stopped the car. "Why are we stopping here" I asked. "I hafta do something and I'll be right back, I promise" he said as he got out of the car. I checked my watch. I should be getting home about the time as my honey if he hurries. I saw Damon stop on the porch and talk to Elena and Stefan and then he disappear in the house. A few minutes later he came out of the house and hopped in the car. "I can take you home now M'Lady" he said pulling away from the curb. "I had a chat with Carol Lockwood tonight" he said as pulled into my street. "Please don't make me puke" I said rolling my eyes. He laughs. "Actually I had more than a chat" he said parking the car. "Don't finish that sentence" I said holding my arm up. "Hey I didn't marry her" he said with a smile. "Shut up" I said snarling at him. All of a sudden he grabbed me by the arm and took my arm stuck it out of the window and my vervain went flying. "What the hell Damon" I cried. Then he leaned over and gave me a kiss that sent shivers down my spine, when I realized what was going on I pushed him back. "I can't Damon" I said breathlessly. "Tell me you didn't enjoy it" he said looking me in the eyes. "I enjoyed every min of it, it just can never happen again" I said patting his face. "You won't remember the last few seconds" he said kissing me on the cheek. I kinda blink my eyes "I can't believe you brought up that they are married" I said getting out of the car. "I'll walk you to the door, I just saw someone in those bushes" he said looking around. Just then someone jumped out of the bushes and knocked me to the ground and drew a gun and pointed it directly at my head. "You either stop seeing him or I will blow your brains out right here" he shouted. "Kill me then" I shouted back. "Dude I suggest you go or I will personally hand you your heart on a silver plate" Damon said walking over and crushing his hand. "Ow" Ow" he cried. "And I suggest you tell anyone else that tries to come after her or her roommate that they will hafta deal with me you understand" he said glaring at him. "I got you" he said as he started to run away. "Tell Mrs. Lockwood to kiss my ass" I called after him. I stood and walked to the door "Are you

coming in" I ask stopping with my hand on the door knob. "I can't I gotta go" he said with a frown. "No Damon please come in" I said feeling afraid. "I really need to go" he said. "No you are coming in this house with me" I said walking down the stairs and grabbing his hand. He sighs and says. "Fine" "Let me go change" I said running up the stairs. I came down stairs to find Damon sitting on the couch. I sit down beside him grabbed a blanket and threw it over me and then laid my head back on his chest and throw my arm around him then spread out the rest of the way. "Regardless of the fact you are dead" I said with a laugh "You are still warm" I snuggled in closer to him. The next thing I know he's playing with my hair. "Good night Damon, I love you" I said with a smile snuggling deeper in the cover knowing he would never let nothing happen to me. "Yeah you two kid" he said leaning back and closing his eyes.

The next thing I knew the light in the living room was getting turned on. "Baby" I heard. "Hey" I said with a smile. "I guess I should go" Damon said standing up. "Thanks Damon" I said standing on my tiptoes and giving him a kiss. The Mayor narrowed his eyes. "I'll walk you out" he said. "Yeah but" before I could finish my sentence he slammed the door in my face. I shook my head and marched to the window to see him waving his arms around and glaring at Damon and Damon just standing there. "Oh hell no" I thought throwing open the door."Get in the house now" he barked at me "Fuck you" I yelled at him. He turned and glared at me "Could you keep your voice down" he said gritting his teeth and looking around. Damon looked at me with a strange look. "Go home to your wife tonight" I said standing between him. "You got to kiddin me" he said his eyes blazing fire. "Oh I'm far from kidding you and tell your bitch of a wife next time she gets someone to come and kill me make sure I'm alone" I said marching into the house and the next thing I heard was Damon revving up his engine and leaving "What, what are you talking about" he said following me. "Your bitch of a wife tried to have me killed and if it wasn't for Damon me and your unborn child would be in the morgue right now" I said grabbing my purse. "I had no idea" he said trying to grab me. "Screw you" I said brushing him off. "And I begged Damon to stay here because I was scared to be left alone until you got here" I said slipping on my shoes. Just then Christie came walking out of her room. "What's going on" she asked. "I'm getting the fuck out of here, my boyfriend's wife tried to have me killed and when one of my best friend's saved me and his unborn child his brain goes straight in the gutter" I said giving him a mean look and marching to the front door. "Wait I'll straighten this out" he begged as I turned and said to Christie. "Enjoy the sleep tonight, there's gonna be no banging on the walls" I glare at him then turned opened the door and slammed it in his face.

I stomped to my car and threw open the door and got in and then I tore out the parking space and when I looked up he was standing with the door open on his phone yelling into waving his arms. I stopped for a second revved my engine to get his attention and when I saw him look I tore out of the parking lot. I grabbed my cell and punched in Damon's number. "Where are you" I asked as soon as he answered. "At the quarry" he said. "I'll be there in five minutes" I said dropping my cell phone in the cup holder. Just then my phone rang and I looked at the Caller ID. Christie. "Yes dear" I said hitting the button. "Well I've learned I'm not the only one that yells in this house he does 2, he just spent a good time yelling at his wife on the phone and she says that she found out about the baby tonight" Christie sighs. "No wonder she tried to have me killed" I said turning the corner. "She admitted she sent the guy but he was just suppose to scare you not kill you, and he told her that if anyone else as much as lays a hands on you that he doesn't care about what happens in this town that her butt would be on the street and everyone would know what she did" she said. "I gotta go" I said as I pulled into the parking lot. "Don't do nothing you are gonna regret because you are pissed" she said as I hung up. "He should have thought of that before he blamed me for something I didn't do" I said as I hit the button. I quickly got out of the car and headed to where I heard giggling. "Get out of here" I said as I came upon Damon and some drunk chick. "Who are you" she asks. "I'm the girl that's gonna personally kick your ass if you don't get the fuck out of here in 10 seconds" I said as I sat down on the blanket beside Damon. "You wouldn't even try" she said trying to stand up. "1, 2, 8, 9, I get to 10 and you are fucked" I said as she stumbled and ran off. "Now

why in the hell did you do that" Damon asked as he swig his bottle. "Are you were gonna do was feed on her" I said rolling up my sleeve. "Don't" he said standing up. "Damon you need something so why not" I said offering him my wrist. "I kissed you tonight and then I made you forget" he said throwing his empty bottle. "I know" I said still holding up my arm. He gave me a confused look. "You don't think that's my only thing of vervain, I had on me do you?" I asked. "You saved my life again without thinking twice" I said sticking my wrist to his lips. His eyes changed and that warm feeling over took me. A few seconds he pulled away from me. "I'm gonna kill you if you keep doing that" he said blood on his mouth. "No you arent" I said wiping the blood from his mouth. "I'm a predator I could snap any minute" He said his eyes changing again. "Then do it kill me" I said standing up over him then I just had all I could take and leaned down and kissed him. "Don't I'm warning you" he said pushing me away. "Fine" I said standing up and heading to my car. But like a flash he was standing in front of me. "I'm not compelling you this time" he said his eyes narrowed. "I'm not gonna ask you too" I said shaking my head. Then he leaned down and kissed me hard and I was getting carried away when we heard Stefan call his name. "Damon" "Damn it.. What" he hissed. Stefan appeared in the moonlight. "The Mayor has been calling me for the past hour looking for you two" he said looking over at me. "We are right here" Damon said standing up. "I knew he would pull something like this" I said standing up and dusting my back off. "Damon I told you not to do this" he whispered. "Stefan I might not have vampire hearing but I can hear you" I said as we walked to the cars. "Sorry" he said doing a double take. "IS that blood on your shirt" he asked turning on Damon. "I didn't even noticed" I said looking at my wrist. "Damon you really wanna get the council on us when her boyfriend is the head member" he hissed. Damon glared at him. "Stefan chill go look in my trunk and get me my first aid kit" I said. Stefan nodded and handed it to me. "I'll change my tank top and he'll never notice" I said taking it off and throwing it into the back seat. Damon's smile and Stefan looked away. "Remind me to make her bleed more often" he whispered. Stefan hits him. "Now put this band aid here and slip my bracelet on like this.. I'll prolly have a brand new one tomorrow and volia done" I said with a smile. I picked up my phone. "I didn't realize you could have 50 missed calls and 40 texts messages from one number" I said holding my finger over my mouth as I dialed his number. "Hey baby.. No because I was in the quarry parking lot asleep, No Damon was in his car beside

me making sure that I didn't have any other hits on my life and he feel asleep to Stefan came and found us" I nodded with a smile. "Yes baby I forgive you.. yes I'll be home in about 10 mins.. You wanna talk to him okay" I smile and hand Damon the phone. He puts it up to his ear. "Yes sir.. Yes, oh okay I know if I had someone that looked like that I would worry to" he said looking at me. I roll my eyes. "Your welcome sir.. Dinner tomorrow night" he said looking at me. My eyes widening and I shake my head no. "Why sure sir uh huh Good night" he said handing me the phone. "Hey baby" I said. "Huh uh about 10 mins, yup I love you 2.. Bye" I said hitting the button. "Damon" I said kicking him. "What dinner at your place sounds like a good idea" he said reaching over and grabbing my hand pulling me to him and giving me a long kiss on the mouth. "Damon" Stefan said. "DAMON" Stefan said when he saw he wasn't stopping."WHAT" he barked back as I pulled away from him. "She has exactly 5 mins to get home and he knows now she's with us" he said opening my car door. "Bye Damon" I said hopping in the car and rolling down the window. "We are not doing that tomorrow night" I said roaring the engine as I took off toward the entrance. "Think again princess, think again" Damon said as he wiped his lip off with a smile. "I"m going with you tomorrow night" he said as he walked to his car. "Don't leave the door open for me brother" He said getting his car and driving off in a roar.

"I'm sooo sorry" he says snuggling my neck. "I know baby" I said closing my eyes enjoying what he was doing. "She's not gonna be bothering us for quite along time" he said laying me down on the bed. "I just can't believe you would think that of me" I said with a sigh. He rolls off of me and sits on the bed and puts his head on hands. "After what Larry Fell said about you I just went crazy" he said after a long pause. "I love you" I said moving his hands. He looks me long and hard in the eye. "You do don't you" he said pulling me into his lap. "Yes I would never deal with Dragon Lady if I didn't" I said playing with his spiky hair. He smiled. "You know after you left I went home and broke just about everything in my room" he said putting his head on my shoulder. "I believe it" I said. "Except for this" he said pulling something out from under the bed. He hands me a box. "What's this" I ask. "Open it" he says. "Okay" I said lifting the lid on the box and inside is a ring. "Marry me" he said lifting me up and sittin me down on the bed and then getting down on one knee. "I, I" I stumbled on the words unable to find something to say. "Is it to small I can find somethin bigger" He said getting it out of the box. "NO it's beautiful" I said looking at the ring he handed me. "Its prefect" I said as he slid it on my finger. "So will you marry me" he asked as I stared at the white gold ring with a huge diamond that shined on my ring finger. "YES" I said hugging him tightly around the neck. He gives me a big kiss. "I love you soo much" he said standing up and spinning me around. "I love you 2 baby" I said wrapping my legs around him. Suddenly we heard a flapping and we turned our heads and I saw a crow sitting on the window sill. "Well I'll be" he started to say before I leaned in stuck my tongue in his mouth.

"Hmmm" he hummed as he rubbed my back and played with my tongue with his. I backed him up until he was leaning up against the window. "Stop, stop" I said suddenly. He looks around. "We gotta be at work in an hour" I said looking at my watch. He groans. "Hurry get ready I'll be right back and we WILL finish this at work anybody that comes through that door will go to jail" he said as he ran down the stairs and out the door. I ran to the window and opened it. "Damon what are you doing here" I said in the faint darkness "What do you think I'm doing princess" he whispered on the left said of the balcony. I put my foot on the balcony and I looked over at the Lockwood house praying no one could see me. Next thing I knew Damon was kissing me. I almost got lost for a second when I said. "Stop I gotta go get dressed" I said pushing him away and climbing back in my room. I took a quick shower, put my make up on and got dressed noticing

that Damon's crew never once leaving my side.

"Um baby we need to get up" I said sitting up and pulling my shirt on. "No we don't" he said pulling me back on the couch. "Honey, we've been laying here for 30 minutes we gotta get up before someone starts wondering where we are" I said sitting back up and flinging my legs off the couch. "The door is locked, no one is coming in" he said reaching up and giving me a long kiss. "Baby we gotta get going" I said pushing him up. "Fine" he said as he put got up and pulled his pants up and buttoned up his shirt. "Here let me" I said tying his tie for him. "Thank you" he said kissing my nose. "Anytime baby" I said slipping my shoes back on and walking to the door. "I love you" he said. "I love you to" I said walking out the door and to my desk. "Sleeping with the boss is never a good idea" a voice said from behind the wall. "And sleeping with a vampire is" I whispered. I hear him laugh and I lean back in my chair and rub my face. "Why don't you go home early" the voice said again. "I just got here" I said picking up my pen up. " Fucking the boss has it's benefits he'll let you leave then come back... Come on just go home until lunch lay down and then come back" it said almost taunting me. "Fine" I said getting up and walking to his door. "Baby" I said. "Yea" he says looking up. "I'm gonna go lay down for a couple of hours I have one monster headache" I said looking at my watch. "Are you okay" he asks standing up. "Yeah just one of my migraines" I said with a weak smile. "Well you know what they say stops those" he said with a smile. "Well when I get back from lunch you can do anything you want to me" I said whispering the last part. "MMM.. You are really gonna say that to me and then except me to get work done" he asks leaning against the door. "You got 2 hrs and I'll be back" I said playing with his tie."GRR. Go" he said holding the door open for me. I give him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you" I whisper. "I love you 2" he said closing his door. "I told you he would let you go" the voice said from around the corner. "Nice try Damon" I said peeking around the corner. But when I looked Damon wasn't there. I quickly shook my head and headed home.

"Baby you need to go back to work" I said feeling the bed go up then down. "I couldn't stay at that office one more minute" he whispered in my ear. "mmmm" I said as his hand runs down my side. For some reason the way he was touching me it wasn't like it usually was. Suddenly he put a blindfold over my eyes. "What are you doing" I asked. " Oh baby I know You like it kinky" he whispered. I took a sharp breath. It was amazing what he did to me for the next hour touching me in places that just seemed to intensified when he did it, it felt new and exciting. And I was screaming by the time he got down with me And it just reminded me how much I really loved him "Don't tell anyone I was here I was supposed to be working remember" he said then there was a pause. "Baby" I said as I slipped off the blindfold. But he was no where around and my headache was gone. I smiled and quickly got up and got dressed and headed back to the office. I put my stuff down and open his door. "Hey baby" I said walking into the room. "Oh think GOD" he said dropping his papers and undoing his tie. "You act like you haven't seen me in hours" I said as he kissed my neck. "It has been hours, about 2" he said undoing my shirt. "But" I said him nibbling on my neck. "mmmm" I said reliving a few minutes ago. "Wait a minute you have been here all this time" I asked pushing him away. He gives me a strange look. "Yes sweetheart" he said "I've been here for the past 2 hours shifting through paperwork trying to get you out of my head" he said pushing me on the sofa. "OH MY GOD" I said. "I haven't even touched you yet" he said with a look of confusion on his face. "No baby I'm sorry I took a headache pill and you know what they do to me" I said with a smile on my face. Suddenly I hear flipping and see a crow come to rest on the window sill.. "Baby" I said walking over slammin and locking his door and as I walked over to him undoing my pants. "What" he said with a smile. "You know that spot that you know where to hit and when you do you do it over and over again" I asked him climbing on top of him and slowly grinding on his lap. "your wish is my command" he said leaning up and giving me a long, hard kiss. "Don't stop until I'm screaming" I said as he reached his fingers in and started playing with me. "I love you" I said breathlessly. "I love you 2" he said his last words getting lost as my mouth closed around his.

"Where is that stupid son of a bitch" I said as I stomped into the Mystic Grill. I narrowed my eyes and saw him in the back corner with some blonde hair chick. "Leave or I'm kicking your ass" I said stomping up to the table. "No dice sweetheart" he said putting his arm around her neck. "I'm pregnant with his kid and he left me you wanna be next" I said glaring at her. Damon glares at me and I can tell he wants to either fuck me or kill me right there. "Guys can we take this outside" Stefan said as he walks up to the table with Elena. "Take a hike sweetie" I said to the girl that was in the booth. "I knew you were to good to be true" she said as she slid out of the booth. "You come outside with me now or I swear to GOD I"m yelling vampire which do you prefer" I said gritting my teeth. Damon narrowed his eyes. "Don't" Elena said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Screw you I can take care of myself" I said shaking her off. "Damon what's your pleasure" I said taking out my cell phone. He roughly got out of the booth. "Don't ever threaten me" he said pushing past us. "I told you" Elena said following in behind us. "GO AWAY" I said shaking my head and following Damon to the Alley. As soon I got to the Alley I had lost sight of Damon but it wasn't long until I felt two rough hands push me against the wall.. "I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it" he whispered in my ear. "Do it" I whispered back. He glared at me and let me up. "You two don't need to be anywhere near each other" Stefan said as he watched the exchanged. "He snuck in my room and had sex with me" I said pushing him against the wall. "I didn't mention I could do voices" he whispered in my ear making chills run up my spine "You did WHAT" Stefan said raising his voice. "Ooopsie" Damon said leaning against the wall with a shrug. "Yeah I was at home with a headache and he came in with a blindfold and well you can guess the rest" I said shaking my head. "You enjoyed every second of it" he whispered. "You two are defiantly two volatile to even be around each other" Stefan said with a sigh. "She screamed for an hour straight I'm shocked the neighbors didn't call the police" Damon said pushing himself off the wall. "I love him with all my heart Damon with everything in me, I love how he touches me and when we do that he takes me to places I never thought I could go but" I said swallowing hard. "But what" Damon said with a smile. "You did stuff to me that I didn't think was possible" I said hating the taste of the words in my mouth. Damon turned and looked at his brother. Stefan glared at him. "It's like you are two totally different supernaturals on different ends of the spectrum" I said feeling sick. "I am supernatural" Damon said with a shake of his head. "God Damon, never mind" I said pushing past him. "See you tonight" he said in a song sing voice. "I forgot about that" I said turning around. "I'll be with him" Stefan said with half hatred shrug "Whatever" I said waving him off.

"Hmmmm" I said as he kissed that one spot on my neck. "Don't move" I said as he hit the same pressure point over and over again driving me absolutely crazy. "Let's go" I said grabbing his hand. "Baby we have company coming over in 5 minutes" he said "Screw it let's go" I said draggin him up the stairs. "If you say so" He said throwing my clothes off of me as fast as he could as soon as the door was closed. I grabbed his hand and stuck it inside me. I start groaning as soon as he finds the spot and then the door bell rings. "Door bell" he says with a sly look. "Christie will get it" I said breathlessly. "Hey guys come on in" I hear from downstairs. "If you stop so help me I'll stay up here and finish" I whispered in his ear. Again that's all it took. He flipped me around and had his pants off and was eating me out in one fluid motion that I had no idea what was going on. I groaned loudly hoping Damon heard me as The Mayor came up an stuck his tongue in my mouth and then he started pumping me like he had never done before. "You ready" he asked a sec later. "Don't be easy, As hard as you can" I whispered in his ear. And he did and it was as mind blowing as it had ever been. "Next time get ready to use that mouth" he said as I slipped my jeans on. "Find me a second and I'll do as soon as I can" I said giving him a long kiss on the lips. "Get your ass down stairs" He said popping me on the ass. I walk down the stairs and see Damon and Stefan and Elena and Carolyn were sitting on the couch. "What's Elena doing on my couch" I hiss. "Be nice" he said pushin me forward. "Damon, Stefan, Elena, Carolyn" he said with a warm smile. "Mayor" they all said with a nod. "Katie" Damon said with a smile. "Katie" Stefan said with a nod. "I need to go help in the kitchen" I said before Elena could say a word. "I"ll help" Damon said

following me into the kitchen. "Uh no he'll help me" I said grabbing the Mayor's hand. Just then his phone rang. "What now" he said narrowing his eyes. "It would have been nice if you had told me this last week" he said shaking his head. "I'll be there in 10 minutes" he said avoiding eye contact with me. He hangs up his phone."The dragon lady needs me to be at a ladies dinner all I need to do is make an appearance then I can leave" he says rubbing my shoulder. "No you promised me tonight" I said lowering my voice and jerking away from him. "Baby you know I hafta do stuff like this" he said with a sigh. "She's says jump you say how high" I said I said shaking my head. "That's bull shit and you know it" he said walking towards the door. "I hope she will keep you warm tonight" I said as I stomped in to the kitchen. "I'm not dealing with another one of your tantrums tonight" he said as he slammed the door. "What the fuck ever" I said slamming the door on the fridge. Suddenly I felt someone kissing my neck and I leaned back and closed my eyes. "Your neck tastes so good" he whispers in my ear. "Damon we gotta stop" I said turning around to face him. "Kiss me" he said as I leaned in and he gave me a hard kiss. I felt a twinge go down my spine "Stop" I said pulling away from him. "Your telling me no but your body is telling me yes" he said running a hand down my side. "Damon I gotta get dinner finished" I said as he sucks on my wrist. "Is dinner almost done" I heard Christie ask as she came out of her bed room and into the kitchen. "Am I interrupting something" she asks shaking her head. "Uh fuck" I said as Damon licked the blood off his fingers. "I can compel her" he whispered. "NO you are not compelling my best friend" I said grabbing her hand and bring her into the kitchen. "Why do I have a feeling I wanna go buy aone way ticket to Mexico" she said pointing to my wrist. "It's not like that" I said dabbing my wrist with a paper towel. "What do you mean it's not like that, a vampire was feeding on you, your boyfriend a vampire hunter" could walk in this house any minute and you tell me it's not like that" she hissed. "I guess it is kinda like that" Damon said with a smile. "Damon shut up" I said sitting down beside her. "Look Damon snuck in her this morning and had sex with me I didn't know it and besides Richard it was some of the best I've ever had" I whispered. "How do you not know it's him" she said pointing over to Damon. "He used a blindfold and he can do voices" I said hiding my face. "What can I say I'm talented" he said with a shrug. "I told you not to get involved with the Mayor, now you are in love with him and you are having his baby, I told you not to be best friends with a vampire, and a hot one at that because itwould get you in trouble and now I walk into our kitchen and he's drinking your blood" she whispered loudly. "Could you keep it down" I hiss. "You two are just way to volatile to be together" she said her eyes wide. "I said the exact same thing" Stefan said walking into the kitchen. "Good thing I'm the only one that can hear exactly what is being said in this kitchen, but we need to hold it down because I just heard a car pull up out front and it sounds exactly like the Mayor's" he said looking at his brother. "Quick a band-aid" I said pointing to the kitchen drawer. "I wondered why these were all over the kitchen " Christie whispered as she handed me the box. "Shut up and hurry" I said as I quickly put one on and slid my bracelet into place. As I turned to throw the trash in the trashcan. I hear. "I hope it's okay if I let him" Carolyn said with the Mayor standing behind her. "Is it okay I'm here" he asks. I smileand run to him and throw myself in his arms. I give him a big kiss and he squeezes me. "I love you" he whispers. "I love you more" I whisper back. The next thing I hear makes my blood run cold, Damon clicking his jaw back and forth I know nothing good is gonna come of that.

"You're pregnant" Elena asks half way through dessert. "Oh my God is this dinner almost done" I thought looking at my watch. "Yeah she is" The Mayor says looking over at me with a smile. "How far long" Carolyn asks with a smile on her face. "Almost three months" I said putting my drink down. "Do you know who the father is" Elena asks. "Oh crap" Christie says with a sigh. "Why wouldn't I know who the father of my baby is" I ask my voice raising. "Baby I don't think she meant it like that" He says putting his hand on my leg. "NO I got this" I said holding my arm up. "He's the only guy I've been with, Thank you" I said letting my breath out slowly. Damon coughs. Everyone looks at him. "I"m sorry I just swallowed my water the wrong way" he said clearing his throat. I narrow my eyes and kick him just as hard as I can under the table. "Sorry cramp in my leg" I said with a fake smile. "No that's quite alright sweetheart" he said rubbing my leg under the table. I jerk my leg back and jump up. "Can I get anybody anything else" I said stacking dishes. "Does Tyler know about this baby" Damon asks. "Damon give it rest" Stefan says glaring at him. "Yes Damon he does, Tyler and I had a nice long conversation about his sibling last week" I said with a nod. I walked into the kitchen to take the dishes and realized that Damon and Richard had followed me in there with more. "Mayor, just between us, How do you keep up with a hot little number like that" he asks swallowing his bourbon with one gulp. "What are you talking about Damon" I said walking up and rubbing up against the Mayor and giving him a long kiss right there in front of him. I stopped and wink at him. "It's me that's keeping up with him" I said trailing a finger along Damon's chin. "She's something else" The Mayor said as I walk off. Damon didn't say anything just narrowed his eyes.

"So let me get this straight" I said turning around a plan forming in my mind. "You have a stripper jump out of your birthday cake every year" I asked as I laid a folder on his desk. "Yes, but this year is different I swear, she's not you which means I keep my hands to myself and they did it after I told them not to" he said leaning up and giving me a kiss. "Okay have fun" I said with a smile. "Okay what just happened" he asks looking a little concerned. "Nothing, have fun with your friends I'm going out with Christie and we might go pick up some guys at a bar" I said with a sneaky smile as I headed for the door. "FREEZE" he said his voice tight. I stopped. "If I come home tonight and there is a guy in your bed I swear to you are gonna see what kind of animal I can be" he said picking me up and wrapping my legs around him. "I guess that means I gotta call that Marine that I keep on the side and tell him he's on hold for tonight" I said giving him a kiss. "Permanent hold" he said putting his forehead on mine. "Which one of your joker friends is hosting this party" I asked as he put me down. "Larry Fell why" he said sitting back down at his desk. "Just making sure who I hafta kill in case things get outta hand tonight" I said with a smile. "It's not gonna get outta hand, Now go home" he said pointing to the door. "I love you" I said leaning over to give him a kiss. "I love you more" he said with a smile. I walk out his door and to my desk to the file that had Larry's number I put it in my phone and tip toe out of the courthouse. I quickly dial the number and wait for him to listen not noticing the dark figure following me. "Hello, Larry, Katie.. Yes Larry, it's me" I said with a sigh. "No Larry I'm not leaving him, Cancel the skank you have jumping out of birthday cake" I said looking around the corner. "No Larry I'm not canceling his party" I said rolling my eyes. "Yes that's right Larry I'm doing it, Larry stop panting in my ear.. But I swear the first one of you idiots that start touching me is getting my fist up your ass" I said with a sigh. "And I swear Larry if you tell him I'm kicking your ass.. NO you won't like it" I said hanging up on him.. I roll my eyes and pick up my phone and call Christie "Hey be ready I'll be there in 10 minutes.. I gotta go shopping" I said with a smile as I raced out of town.

My hair was curled, My hat was on, my make up was done and I was walking in a trench coat through town. "Where in the hell do you think you are going" I heard a voice behind me. "Wouldn't you like to know" I said roughly as I turned to face Mrs. Lockwood. "Look bitch I don't have time for this pissing contest" I said shaking my head. "Well get the hell out of town and you won't hafta do it anymore" She said marching up to me. "Carol" I heard from the brushes. "Damon" I asked. "The one and only" he said walking over to us. "Carol why don't we go to the Mystic Grill and have a drink" He said with a wink. "Well if your asking" she said taking his arm. "Thank you" I mouthed to him "You owe me" he whispered to me as they walked away. I sighed and hurried to the Jaycee building where they were holding his party and ran around to the back door. I heard the voices of men talking and laughing in the next room. "I'm gonna go get the cake ready" Larry said walking into the back room. I reached over and took off my trench coat and placed it on a chair and Larry seeing me ran into the wall. "You're an moron Larry" I whispered as he took my hand to help me inside the cake. "I"m sorry the stripper we've had didn't look like that" he hissed back. "Just get me out there without killing me got it" I said ducking down in the cake. I heard him laugh and then the cake started moving. I quickly put my hat over my eyes. And waited for him to give me the cue to jump out. The lights were dimmed and heard something about now that the Mayor was in a committed relationship he couldn't touch the stripper but the rest of them could. "I"m gonna kill you Larry" I thought. "Now without farther ado let the show begin" I took a deep breath and jumped out. At first no one knew it was me because I had the hat low over my eyes. Then I felt someone grab my hand and I looked over to see Damon holding his arms out. "Need a hand princess" he asked. Then the place went crazy. "That's not our usual stripper" I heard. "No that's Richard's girl" Someone else yelled. "She's HOT" I swallow and nodded. "You owe me remember" he whispered as he picked me up and spin me around and then sit me down on the floor. I nod softly and look over at the surprised face of my boyfriend and I smile. "What are you doing here" he asked as I walked over to him. "Well" I said as I started dancing to the music and I start grinding slowly in his lap and I hear catcalls. "It's your birthday and these yahoo's shouldn't be the only one to enjoy it" I said rubbing my ass right in his face. I feel a slap and lean back and hear his friends screaming. "Now you could have had your usual stripper and kept your hands to your self or" I said turning around and sticking my boobs straight in his face "you can have this

and put your hands where ever you want" I said my voice dropping lower. I leaned over and gave him a long kiss. "Can you find me a new assistant" I hear. "I'm totally hot and I haven't gotten anything" I smile against his lips. "You do realize I have on less under this trench coat" I said standing up and flicking my wrist and fling it off. "Okay she's the stripper at all parties" "I don't care of Richard get's to take her home" The Mayor's face was delighted to say the least. I sat down in his lap and started rubbing around. More yelling. "I'm not gonna be able to take it much longer" he hissed in my ear. "Lead the way" I whisper back. Suddenly he stands up and knocks the chair over and grabs my hand. Cat calls. "Usually he just takes the stripper home, he can't even wait until he leaves" I hear as we leave the room, I look back to see Damon leaning against the wall narrowing his eyes. He pushes me into a room and slams the door, and the next thing I know my clothes are lying in a pile on the floor. "I'm horny as hell" he says kissing me all over. "You're not the only one" I said as he put me on top of the table. "Brillant idea by the way" He said getting on his knees. "Your not mad at me" I asked breathlessly as he started rocking by and forth. "Nope all those guys in there now know who you belong to, I don't hafta deal with the questions and I certainly don't hafta deal with them touching you" he said kissing my neck. I close my eyes enjoying every minute. About 30 minutes later, I was in the middle of another moan when I thought about the party taking place outside. "Baby" I said. "WHAT" he said looking up. "You have a party out there" I said sitting up on my elbows. "I don't give a fuck" he said laying me back down. "Baby we could do this for hours but you need to get back out there" I said sitting back up again. "Shit you

are right" he said with a sigh. "I love you" I said with a smile. "I love you more" he said slipping on his jeans. "Go on out there and be the man with your buddies" I said slipping on my bra. "Get dressed you can come with me" He said holding out his hand. I jump down and grab his hand and realize my legs were sore. "Damn baby you think I would be use to this by now" I said as he opens the door. He laughs. "There's the man" Larry called when we walked up. I roll my eyes. "Could he not keep up with you baby" someone asked. "Quite the opposite actually, it's me keeping up with him fellas" I said wiping my brow. "Um excuse me am I late" a girl asks as she stepped through the door that I realized was the same girl he had brought to the Mystic Grill that one day. "Oh I think not" I scream. The Mayor grunts. "You're the bitch that poured shit on my head" she said glaring at me "You bet I am" I said looking at Larry. "She's also the stripper I forgot to cancel her" He said with a flinch. I laugh. "And also your ex girlfriend is that right" I said turning to him. "I'm gonna kill you Larry" He said glaring at him. "Oh you wanna be the stripper for the night.. Okay.. After the show I gave good luck" I said with a laugh . I look over at her and she looks delighted to be around him "Exact for one thing" I said standing in between them. "You keep your paws off my man" I said with a smile daring her to say another word. "New girlfriend Richard" she asks glaring at me. "Girlfriend" I ask. "Try, Fiancee, baby mama and new terror in your life if you so much as lay a finger on him" I said turning around and giving him a nice long kiss in front of her. "I rather deal with your wife" she whispers to him. "By the way if you think you are coming home with him tonight think again because he sleeps in my bed and if you try it I will

throw you through my window" I said giving him another long kiss. "Enjoy guys" I said with a wave in their direction. I was in the back picking up my stuff when she came marching up to me "Oh do you have any claim on the sexy guy I saw in black that was standing in the back of the room" she asked as I walked to the door. "Damon" I asked. "The one with the dark hair and blue eyes" she asked. "You know what yea I do, that's my best friend and I don't want him tied with anyone like you" I said turning to grab my purse. "Your no better" she whispered as I walked away. "What did you say" I asked putting back my purse. "You, your better then I am, he's married and you are fucking around with him" she said rolling her eyes and walking away. "No honey the difference between you and me is you are a paid slut, he doesn't pay me" I said with my arms crossed. "How dare you" she said narrowing her eyes. "Go to hell" I said turning to leave again. "I could have him with my eyes closed" she said snapping her fingers. "Try it, I dare you" I said my jaw clenched together. "Oh you wanna make a little wager that by the time your little ass is out of here he's gonna be all over me" she asked. "Oh I would love to because he's talked about you, you are the ones that can't possible keep up with him" I said with a laugh. "Keep up with him, who can" she said rolling her eyes and walking off. "Me" I said and she stopped. "You" she said with a laugh. "Okay if you don't believe me, go, he thinks I've left, go out there and see what he does, he's not known for being faithful, go hit on him, I'll stand here and watch" I said nodding. "Fine" she said a smile "But we will see whose right and whose just delusional" she said pushing the curtain back. I watch as she starts dancing around him and gets close and he steps back, and then she starts grinding up to him and he steps back and shakes his head. I smile and then she leans up and kisses him. My mouth drops open and I see red. "That bitch" I said slamming my purse down. "Oh fuck no" I said pushing the curtain back. "You stupid bitch" I said walking up to her. "What you told me to do it" she said pulling away from him. "What the hell was that" he said wiping his mouth. "I said dance I didn't say kiss him" I said. "Go to hell" I said turning around to leave. "He kissed me back" she said. And that's when I lost it, I turned around and knocked her straight in the face. More catcalls. "Kiss that bitch" I said "Enjoy your party" I said marching out of the party.

The next morning I woke up as the sky was coming up over the sky. "Wait a minute" I thought feeling beside me noticing the bed was cold and he wasn't there. I lifted my head and grabbed my cell phone and nothing. I jumped up got dressed and ran out the door. "You didn't eat breakfast" Christie called. "Something could be wrong with him" I said as I ran to the car. I slammed the car and drive and drove to his office my heart beating in my ears and I ran up to his office and threw open his door. I felt like I was gonna die. He was on his couch asleep with his stripper. "Oh isn't this nice" I yelled. They both jumped up but he was the first one to make a move. "Baby she's doesn't mean anything" he said reaching for me. "She's enough that you are fucking her on my couch" I said tears coming to my eyes. "I told you" she said with a smile. "I hope a few seconds that little bitch can provide you was worth it" I said as I stepped toward the door. "No baby please" he said as I put both hands up. "Well I hope the thought of me with Damon Salvatore is enough to drive you crazy" I said as walked through the door. "Don't even think about it" he said narrowing them almost turning golden. "I told you he couldn't tell me no" she said standing up. "Get your shit and get the hell out" he said glaring at her. "No allow me, if you want me I'll be fucking Damon senseless" I said walking out and slamming his door. The next thing I hear is things being thrown around and shouts. And then as I got out to my car my phone starts ringing. My baby "What" I said pushing the button. "You better not be doing what I think you are going to do" he said his voice thick with warning. "What fucking Damon's brain's out" I said as I flew out of the parking lot. "I'm warning you" he said his voice low with a growl. " Put me on speaker NOW... I hear a click "Okay" he said his voice tense... "If I ever see your little skank ass self in Mystic Falls again I swear I will rip ever hair outta your head" Silence. "By the way baby" "What" he shouts. "Was the mear hour she could provide you better then the 8 or 9 hours we could be doing right now" I asked. "Get back here NOW" he yells in the phone. "Get your little whore to take care of you, I have a friend that I wanna provide with my services" I said slamming the phone down.

Ring, ring, ring. "Kiss my ass"I said picking up the phone and then hanging up. Suddenly I pick up the phone and dial. "Hello sexy". "Damon where are you" I ask. "Anywhere you want me to be darling" he said. "I can be at your house in 10 minutes" I said checking my watch. "I'll be there" he said as I hung up. Ring, ring, ring. "What" I said yelling into the phone. "Get your ass back to Mystic Falls NOW" he yells. "What your little bitch not worth a damn now.. I hope you at least wore something" I ask as I pick up speed. "I was drunk and you had left me horny as hell... And believe me she's not worth all this and of course I did are you kidding me" he yelled back. "Well I'm about to see if Damon's worth it" I said hitting the gas pedal again. "The fuck you say" he growls at me. "Now you know how I felt when I walked into your office and you were laying with that two bit hooker on the couch that I bought you" I said my voice raising again. "If you sleep with him so help me" he yelled. "So help you what" I challenged. "Just wait" he yelled. "I swear to you Richard if I come back to town and there is another bitch on that sofa I bought you I will personally take her out on the street and beat her ass in front of the whole fucking town MARK MY WORDS" "You won't do shit" he sneered. "TRY ME" I said hitting the button on the phone. Suddenly I had an idea and picked up the phone and dialed it. "Larry Fell" "Larry, Katie". "Uh Katie HI" he said strutting. "Cut the bullshit Larry I know" I said as I pulled up the Salvatores. "SHIT" he whispered. "Hey, I want that couch out of my boyfriend's office by the time I get back to town do you understand me" I asked before he could say anything. "Listen I didn't I mean" "Larry you brought that little bitch to us so I suggest before my boyfriend gets in anymore

trouble you help him move that piece of shit outta his office before I personally come back and burn it" I said. "I'll go now" he said. "And if that couch is still there and she or another bitch is laying on it with him I will personally throw her through the window and out of the street then I will go down and swing her around by her hair and then rip every single one of them out.. Do you understand that" I said talking very slowly. "Oh I got it" he said with a whisper. "Have a good day Larry" I said turning my phone off.

I rang the door bell to the Salvatore's house and waited. "Sexy" I heard as soon as the door opened. "I need to talk to you" I said as soon as I saw Stefan standing behind him. "Whatever you say" he said leading me into the parlor. My phone rings I look at it. My baby "Excuse me" I said putting the phone to my ear. "Where the hell are you" he asks. "Screw you" I said. Damon smiles. Stefan narrows his eyes. "Don't" he warns. "What in the hell are you gonna do" I ask. "You don't wanna find out" he said his voice thin with warning. "Fuck you" I said as I hit the button and put it in my pocket. "Damon can we talk alone" I ask. "Sure" he said holding his arm out. "Lead the way" I said with a smile. "Damon don't do this" Stefan said grabbing his arm. "What talk" Damon said rolling his eyes and walking away from his brother. Damon leads me up to his bedroom and shuts the door. "Talk" he says sitting down on the bed. "I don't wanna talk" I said leaning over and giving him a kiss on the lips. "I don't either" he said grabbing me really fast and laying me on the bed. "Damon you can do whatever you want to me" I said with a gasp. He leans down and starts kissing my stomach. "You don't know what you are telling me" he whispers. "Yes I do" I said closing my eyes. For the next couple of hours as my phone rang in my pocket he did whatever he wanted to to me until I was absolutely breathless. "Damon" I said when I was getting dressed. "Yes sexy" he said walking over to me and putting an arm around me. "I need a favor" I said with a twinkle in my eye. "Whatever you need sweetheart" he said squeezing me tight.

I was on my way back to Mystic Falls when I heard a police car pull in behind me. "You got to fucking kidding me" I said hitting the steering wheel. The officer walked up to my window and I rolled it down. "I wasn't speeding" I said. "This car was reported stolen" "Stolen.. Cute" I said with a laugh. "Yes Ma'am" she said opening my car door. "Can I at least make a phone call" I said holding up my phone. "As long as you don't give me any problems " she said leading me back to the car. "Oh I'll put it on speaker for you".. I said as I hit the button. "Mayor's office" he said as soon it rang, The officer's eye went wide. "Ma'am I don't think the Mayor will do anything about this problem if he doesn't know you" she said reaching for my phone. "Oh but he does" I said jerking my phone away. "You son of a bitch, MY car is stolen" I yelled. "I told you to what would happen if you fucked Damon" he said his voice almost unrecognizable. The officer trying not to listen opened the door for me. "Oh I enjoyed every minute of it, He made me scream the whole two hours, I should have taped and sent to you" I said my voice dipping low. "You can rot in that hell hole" he said his voice tight. "We will see who breaks before the other one besides who else are you gonna get to keep you warm your bitch of a wife.. Kiss your kid goodbye" I said narrowing my eyes. "I'll think about getting you out of jail or you can just get your boyfriend to take care of you" he said. "Fuck off" I yelled. "Screw you" he says before I hit the button. "I guess you do know the Mayor huh?" She said with a small laugh as she pulled up in town. "Believe it or not I love him more than life itself" I said wiping my eyes. "Come on I'll get you booked" she said with patting me on the back as we walked.

"Get her out of there" I heard as I laid on the cot. "But I But I" The young officer said running up to the cots. "Hi Liz" I said to the Sheriff Forbes. "Hi babe" she said with a small smile. "This is the Mayor's girlfriend" she whispered and looked around. "I know but her car was reported stolen" she whispered back. "I just talked to the Mayor and all that has be straightened out and he wants her out NOW" she snapped. The young deputy rushed off to get the key and she quickly unlocked the door and I walked out. "I want all of her records destroyed. Do you understand?" Liz asked. "Yes ma'am" she said with a nod. "You slept with Damon" she said. "Damon Salvatore" the deputy asked. "God he's so fucking HOT could you give him my number" she asked walking behind us. Liz's mouth dropped open "I"m so sorry" she said her eyes growing wide "Uh sweetie Damon is kinda a player I wouldn't play his game" I said over my shoulder. "I don't care I just want one night with him" she said with a sigh. Liz rolled her eyes. "I hear about Damon Salvatore everywhere. Grocery store, coffee shop, beauty shop, even work, my own daughter. Jeez" she whispered. "Uh I'll give him the message" I said before Liz followed me out. "Yes I slept with Damon, but he slept with his ex girlfriend and I found him on the couch that I just bought him for his birthday" I said tears spring to my eyes. "Honey that man is 1000% percent in love with you" she said as we walked down the street. "But he slept with her" I said wiping my eyes. "Babe he's been in love once in his life and that's you, he married Carol because his family MADE him and you wanna know what" she said stopping me in the middle of the sidewalk. "What" I said snubbing. "When he first saw you in town he had me check around and make sure you didn't have a job and then he made sure no one else hired you and then he made sure you were the only one that was hired as his assistant" she said with a smile. "Your kidding right" I said. "No then I had to make sure you didn't have a boyfriend" she said with a laugh. "But he slept with her" I said laying my head on her shoulder. "I know" she said patting me. "But he was really drunk and you left him pretty excited and she took advantage of that, I'm not gonna make excuses for him but I just spent all afternoon on the phone with him ranting and raving so please, please for my sanity at least go talk to him. He's in his office" She said as we stopped in front of the courthouse. "Thanks Liz" I said as I hurried up the stairs.

I run up the stairs and then to his office and then I knock on the door. "Come in" I hear. I open the door slowly and what I see makes me smile. A brand new couch is sitting where the old one was. "Is this up to your standards" he asks jumping up. "Yes, this is much, much better" I said with a smile. "I'm sorry" he says running up and taking my hands and his. "Throwing me in jail" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You had her thrown in jail" Comes a voice from the back. "Hi Larry" I said looking around him. "Don't you know baby you can't mess with the Alpha dog" he said with a sly smile. "Besides Liz just spent a good part of an hour yelling at me" he said taking me in his arms. "I love you" I said giving me a kiss. "I love you more" He said as I stuck my tongue in his mouth and I hear him groan and pull me as close as he can get me. I pull away. "GRRR" he says looking around at Larry. "I'll see you at home baby, cuz I hope you are ready for a all nighter" I said with a wink. "Are you kidding me I got a lot of sleep last night" he said slapping my ass. "Of course you did after rolling around with that bitch" I said pointing to the TV. He squints and see's a News Report. "Local Stripper Arrested" He grabs a remote and turns it up. "Local stripper Lean Russell arrested for Assault and Burglary News at 11" the caster said. He slowly turns it down and turns around. "What did you do" he asked. "Don't mess with the Alpha Bitch in charge" I said with a smile. "Check Mate" I said with a wink as I walked out the door. "Don't even think about it Larry" he said putting on his jacket as fast as he could "One night" Larry asked as he runs out the door. "Screw you" he says as he runs out the door to meet me. "He gets all the luck" Larry says with a shake of his head.

A few hours later as my man is taking a shower I reach for my phone and type. "Thanks babe, You are the best" then hit send. I got a quick reply. "Anytime sweetheart, I'll collect soon enough ~your vampire boyfriend" I shake my head turn off my cell. "I'm all clean baby" he said as he came into the room and locked the door. "You smell good to" I said as he laid down beside me and hugged me close to him. "I'm sorry again" he says as he kisses the top of my head. "Let's not talk about it" I said kissing his chest. "No, I want to, you had ever right to go fuck Damon" he said wrinkling the his nose at the last part of that sentence. "Baby why her" I asked. "I don't know, she's had a thing for me for years, she used to baby sit Tyler and we use to sneak off and just do it to do it, she has never meant anything to me ever, she's always just been there. I think she's in love with me and I won't love her back" he said kissing my hand. "Liz told me" I said propping up on his chest with my chin. "Liz told you what" he said with a raised eyebrow. "About how I got hired" I said trying not to smile. "Oh jeez she was not supposed to tell you that" he said trying to hide his eyes. I move his hand. "I LOVE YOU 2" I said looking him straight in the eye and not blinking. And then he was all over me. Kissing, and touching and rubbing. "Don't ever leave me" he whispers. "I'm not going anywhere I promise" I said taking his head in my hands. "I wore two last night because I didn't want anything from her" he whispers as he kissed my stomach. I lean down and give him a long, hard kiss. "I just wanna stay in this bed forever" he whispers. "Well let's get started" I said I pull off my panties. "I thought you would never say that" He said as he licked my lips

We were up and getting ready for work when I heard the doorbell ring. "I'm almost ready so I'll get it baby" I said slipping on my heels. I walked down the stairs and opened the door. Blonde hair and big boobs stood at my front door in a pair of old jeans and a ratty T-shirt. "Get the hell out of here" I said. "I wanna see him" she said giving me a mean look. "Fine" I said with a sigh. "Babe, someone here to see you" I said from the bottom of the stairs. He came trotting downstairs looking sexy it nearly took my breath away. "Lynn what are you doing here" he snapped. "You and I have a past, don't throw it away" she said not looking at me. I couldn't believe what she was saying. "Lynn there is not an us ever, not in the past and certainly not in the future" he said holding his hand out to me. I walk over and take his hand. She glares at me. "SHE is my future, THEY are my future" he said rubbing my belly. "This is far from over" she says turning and stomping down the stairs to her car. "It's over as far as I'm concerned, I was nice when you touched my man the first time do it again and I can't promise I'm gonna be as nice" I said giving her the stare down. She glare at me got in her car and left.

A couple of weeks later it was the annual Career Fair at the High School. "Come with me baby" he says grabbing my hand. "I don't need a career, having an affair with my boss is a 24/7 kinda thing" I said with a wink. Phone rings. "I"ll get it" I said walking out to my desk. "Mayor's office" I said sliding my chair out. "Katie" "Yes Liz" I said putting the phone up to my shoulder. "Can you tell your boyfriend that there has been another vampire attack" she asked. My heart sinks. Damon. "Uh does it look like the same vampire?" I ask afraid of the answer. "I don't think so the bite pattern don't look the same and we haven't seen an activity from that vampire in a little while" she answered. I sighed with relief. "I'll give him the message" I said. "Thanks I appreciate it" she said. "Anytime" I said hanging up the phone. "Babe" I said standing up. "Yea" he said looking up. "Liz just called and said there was another vampire attack" I said tapping the door. "It looks like I'm gonna hafta go to the High School now" he said rubbing his face. "I'll go with you" I said with a sigh. "Thank you" he said with a smile. "No problem I can look around at the all the High School crowd and see which Mayor is gonna lead Mystic Falls into the future and which one is hot enough to work for" I said with a big smile. "I don't think so" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me into his lap. "Remember I don't share my toys" he whispers in my ear. I loved this man more than anything in this word I think to myself. "I would love to stay here and fuck you all day on this couch but you have a meeting with your wife and the planning committee for the founders dinner before the fair and I hafta go to the gym" I said hopping up from his lap. "Gym" he asks his eyes lightening up. "Yes Gym, I'm gonna go work out to keep me and the baby

healthy" I said leaning all the way back where my hands touch the floor backwards. I hear him whimper as he watches me. I smile and flip over the rest of the way. "Fuck the meeting" he says running over and picking me up and kissing my neck . "Baby your wife is gonna be him in five minutes" I said putting my legs around him and closing my eyes. "Good maybe she will learn how to please her new boyfriend" he whispers. "She has a boyfriend" I ask. "I know I laughed to" he said going back kissing my neck. "At least you can do is lock the door" I hear from behind us. "Busted" I whisper in his mouth. "Like I give a fuck" he sings into my mouth before he puts me down. "Mrs. Lockwood" I said wiping my top lip. "Getting in that overtime" she said shifting the folders in her arms. "Earning every penny" I said with a smile. "I thought you would get tired and go hop on another woman's husband" she said glaring at

me. "Nope still enjoying yours" I said walking over and giving him a long kiss. I hear her grunt and throw down the folders. "Hmmm" he says pulling me closer and slapping my ass. "I love you" I said as he pulls away. "I love you more" he says with a wink. "I'll meet you at the school" I said at the door. "See you in a little while" he says with a smile. "Just one night" I hear as I close the door. "No Larry" I said rolling my eyes. "Why not" he whispers. "uh one he would kill you" I said folding my arms in front of me. "Yes I would" I hear as the door is opened behind me. "Larry get your ass in here" he said opening the door wider. "And number two you couldn't handle me" I whispered in his ear and rub down his jaw "I'm going somewhere else for the moment" he said running to the bathroom. He glares at me. I shrug. "Now I"m gonna have a horny committee member and an angry wife to deal with leave before you cause more problems, One that wants to fuck your brains out and one that just wants to fuck you up" he grunts. "I can make it 2 horny committee members" I said rubbing up on him. He sighs. "As much as I don't wanna say this. GO NOW" he said. "Fine" I said as I leaned up and kissed him good bye. "I love you" I said. "I love you more" he said as he walked into his office.

I was walking to the gym when I felt a hand reach out and grab me. "What the hell" I cried. "I need you" I hear a faint voice. "DAMON" I ask. "Yeah it's me" he said leaning against the wall of the Mystic Grill. "What the hell happened to you" I asked noticing the blood. "Logan Fell is a vampire, Ambushed me shot me full of wooden bullets" he said ripping one out. "Oh my gosh" I said reaching over and helping pull one out. "OWWWW" he yells. "Shhh someone is gonna come and investigate if you don't shut up" I said holding my finger up to my lips. "You gotta help me get these out" he said looking around. "Come on I'll take you home" I said noticing his car was in the back alley. "Your boyfriend doesn't like me very much right now" he said as I helped him into car. "Yea well what he doesn't know won't hurt him" I said as I sped out of town not noticing Lynn watching us getting into the car. "Thank you" he whispered grabbing my hand. "Anytime" I said with a smile. Just then my phone rang. "My Baby" Why is he not in his meeting I wonder. "Yes babe" I said hitting the button. "Where are you" he barked. "Does it matter" I asked leaning back in the seat. "Are you with Damon" he asked. Damon looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. "Damon got in a fight at the Mystic Grill and I'm taking him home" I said holding my finger over my lips. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't see Damon" he yelled. "Honey you yelled about it and I nodded my head... ALOT" I said putting him on speaker phone. Damon smiled. "No we agreed you wouldn't see Damon and I wouldn't see Lynn" he said. "Speaking of that how did you know I was with Damon, you are suppose to be at a meeting" I asked. "I uh she called and told me" he said his voice going low. "Of course she did" I said with a laugh. "Hi Mayor thanks for loaning me your girlfriend, I promise I'll keep my hands to myself" he said holding them up as if he can see them. "I'm trusting you Damon" he growled. "Oh and honey your changing your number" I said hitting the button. "Bitch" I said rolling my eyes.

After Damon called Stefan and then I helped him pull all the bullets out he quickly changed his shirt. "I gotta get back to the school Damon" I said looking at my watch. "I'll drop you off I hafta pick Stefan up and I have something we have to do" he said as we walked out to his car. "Thanks sexy" he said leaning over and giving me a long kiss. "Damon" I said pushing him away. He shrugs. "I told you owed me" he said with a wink as he drove off toward the school. "Damon be careful tonight" I said grabbing him by the collar. "You got it" he said with a smile. He let me out behind the school and Stefan ran out to meet him. "Guys I" but before I could finish they had both disappeared. "Never mind" I whispered. I walked into the school and look around the corner to see Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler fighting. I stop just short of the lockers as I see Richard break them apart. "You 2 come with me" he snapped. I step forward to stop them but a good looking man stepped out from a classroom. "Excuse me Mayor, Where are you taking them" "I"m gonna talk to em, all fights should end in a handshake don't u think". He snapped as he pushed Tyler into the hallway. "Baby" I said before he opened the door. He ignored me as he slammed open the door. I ran out the side door as fast as I could and what I heard turned my stomach. Mayor. "Lets get this outta your systems, go ahead and fight, he shouted. "You want us to what" Jeremy Gilbert asked slightly confused. "I'm not gonna fight him dad" Tyler said glaring at him. I don't think so sir" Jeremy said shaking his head. "You don't fight in there like pansies, you take it outside and fight your battles like men and move on... Best lesson my dad taught me" He said sneering at them. "So lets settle it... fight" he said leering at them. "C'mon Dad" Tyler begged. "It's not gonna happen" Jeremy said shaking his head. "I SAID FIGHT" The Mayor screams and pushes Tyler into Jeremy. Just as I was about to jump in and stop it the good looking guy I saw earlier stepped out of the school. "What's going on out here" he asked. "Just letting these 2 kids work it out.. We are good here.. Go back inside" he said shooting him a mean look. "I don't wanna go back inside.. what I want is an answer to my question.. What's going on out here?" he asked looking around. Angrily Richard turns around. "Who do you think your talking to.. Do I look like a student" he said glaring at him. A smirk. "No you look like full grown Alpha Male douche bag" I cringe."He's not gonna handle that well" I thought with a sigh. "You don't talk to me like that.. I can have your job like this" he said with a snap. "You do that and it will be you and me out here working it out.. You cool with that" "Okay he's gonna be sooo throwing things around after this" I thought. "You just marked yourself" he said before he snapped at Tyler and they came around the corner. "Some two bit teacher is not talking to me like that" he said his nostrils flaring. "How dare you treat your child like that" I screamed at him as soon as he turned around. Tyler looked up at me. "Excuse me" he said narrowing his eyes. "If you ever hear you talk to him like this again I'm out the door" I said walking to the car. "You have another thing coming if you think you are gonna baby our child" he said glaring at Tyler. "Tyler you go on home" I said walking over and giving him a hug. "I'm not done with him yet" "yes you are" I said with a small smile at him. He glares at his dad and walks off. "How dare you tell me how to deal with my child" he said as he slids into the driver's seat. "How dare you treat your child like that" I said folding my arms in front of me. "He's an unruly brat, his mom lets him do whatever he wants, I'm just trying to teach him how to be a man" he said turning and facing me. "You are teaching him how to be a man by making him fight a kid that's smaller than him?" I asked. "Yeah that's really smart" I said rolling my eyes. "No I'm teaching him not to fight in the middle of a crowd to take it outside like I was taught and I'm gonna teach him the exact same thing" he said pointing to my belly. "Him?" I said putting a hand over my belly. "Get real buddy this is a girl" I said putting my seat belt on. His eyes buldges. "You better hope that's not a girl" he said gripping the steering wheel his knuckles turning white and it giving a little . "What's that supposed to mean" I ask wondering if it was about to break in half "If you think I'm an ass now just wait until I found out that's a girl" he said pointing again. "Your not gonna do shit" I said rolling my eyes. "Oh you think not" he asks lifting an eyebrow. "Hell no" I said shaking my head. He laughs and for the first time this laugh almost didn't sound human. I cut my eyes over at him. "I guess we are just gonna hafta see won't we" he said the lights bouncing off his eyes making them a strange golden color as he drove. I swallow. "Why are you gonna be so protective over this one" I ask. He slams on his brakes slamming me forward. "Damn BABY" I scream. He turns and looks at me. "Because when I look at her all I'm gonna see is you, the mear thought of someone hurting her is gonna drive me crazy" he says his eyes crazy. "Baby what is wrong with you" I ask feeling his forehead. "Nothing" he said shaking me off. "You are burning up" I said trying to feel his forehead again. "Did you enjoy your afternoon with Damon" he asks narrowing his eyes and clutching the steering wheel. "Damon didn't touch me" I said grabbing at his arm. "You

better not be lying to me" he barks at me. "I'm not lying to you" I cry. All of a sudden I hear a pop and his window breaks into two pieces. "Baby you put your hand through your fucking window" I said looking at the glass on the ground "Just like I'm gonna break your boyfriend's neck" he said jumping out of the car. "BABY NO" I said jumping out after him. But before I could get him he was running down the street. I pull out my cell phone and quickly make a call. "Yes princess" Damon says as soon as it rings "Damon don't go near Richard tonight" I plead "Did he find out what I was" he whispered. "No nothing like that but he's sick or something and he took off running out of the car saying he's gonna break your neck" He laughs. "Like that's gonna happen" "Damon I know he can't hurt you I just don't want you to accidentally hurt him please" I beg. "You got it babe" he said. "Thank you Damon.. I love you" I said hanging up the phone. I sigh and find a towel in the back and put it over the seat that has the broken glass. "I swear if he's not sick I'm blaming it on the full moon" I thought the moon shining bright over Mystic Falls

I spent the best part of 2 hours trying to get him to answer my calls. He answered once and then hung up. By the end of the night I was ready to go to bed. But I had a idea first. I ran out and jumped in my car and drove to the office and ran inside. "Baby" I said unlocking the door to his office. "WHAT" I hear. I open the door and turn on the light and he's laying on the couch with Tyler sitting on the floor. "Tyler" I call. "Yeah" He says turning his head. "Why didn't you call me" I ask. "He wouldn't let me" he said standing up. "You go on home" I said patting his shoulder. "I don't want her here Tyler" he growled. "I don't care what you want" I said. "Tyler go on home baby" I said with encouraging smile."I said I don't want her here" he said jumping up and knocking Tyler down. "Fuck Richard what the hell is up with you" I said grabbing him by the head and staring him dead in the eye. Suddenly he starts shaking his head and his eyes go wide. "Baby" he says squinting his eyes. "Yes honey it's me" I said with a sigh of relief. "What, where am I" he asks looking around. "He's okay now Tyler, Go on home babe" I said looking behind me. Tyler narrows his eyes. "I don't wanna leave you with him acting like this". "He's okay now, whatever was effecting him is over" I said looking over at his father. "Dad if you so much as lay a finger on her" he starts. "Son I won't" he said shaking his head. "Go on, I'll be fine I promise" I said giving him a hug. "Thanks" Tyler said with one last look before he walked out the door. .I walked over to the couch and sit down. He walked around a little while fighting himself then he walked over and sat down on the floor on his knees and grab me by the waist burying himself in my stomach. "I didn't hurt you did I" he asked. "No baby, you didn't" I said playing with his hair. "I

wouldn't wanna live if I thought I hurt u or this baby" he said his voice muffled. "You didn't hurt either of us" I said making him look at me. "Although I'm gonna hafta take tomorrow morning off" I said leaning in to give him a kiss. "Why" he asked. "Because" I said looking at his hand noticing it didn't have a stretch on it. "I hafta take your car in to get the window fixed that you punched in" I said kissing it. He flinches. "So I gotta spend the whole morning without you because I punched my window out" he groans. "I'm sorry baby" I said with a small laugh. "No, I did it" he said with a sigh as he stood up. "I'll make it up to you I swear" He said as he gives me a long kiss. "I know you will" I said giving him a big hug. He picks me up and twirls me around. "I love you" He says. "I love you more" I said. "Now I'm going home" I said jumping down and walking to the door. I look over at him. "Are you coming home with me" I ask. He smiles and grabs his jacket. "Try and leave me here" he said with a growl. "I can't wait to get you home" he said making me weak in the knees.

"I'll see you in a few hours babe" I said as I climbed into his car. "I love you" he said as he climbed into mine. "Hey take the sunglasses off you look to hot" I said with a wink. He rolls his eyes and drives out of the apartment building. I pull auto dealership and cut the engine and run inside. "Dropping off Mayor Lockwood's car" I said handing the guy the keys. "We will get right on it Ms. Higgins" he said with a smile. "Thank you" I said walking over and sitting by a pretty little red head. I sat there for about 10 minutes reading a magazine when she cleared her throat and I looked up. "I'm sorry can I ask you a question. "Sure" I said with a smile. "Are you that Katie Higgins" she asked. "I'm sorry I'm not sure what you are talking about" I said putting my hair behind my eyes. "Mayor Lockwood's assistant" she asked with a smile. I laugh. "That's my official title yes" I said nodding my head. "I'm Nancy Worthington "Larry Fell's new Assistant" she said holding out her hand. "I'm sorry" I said with a laugh. She smiles. "It's not that bad.. He just talks about you all the time I think he has a thing for you" she says. "No I think Larry is scared of me" I said. "That too" she said nodding her head. "Umm I hope you don't mind me saying this but Mayor Lockwood is quite good looking and I actually applied to be his assistant" She said turning red. I smiled. "Honey I don't blame you, you ain't blind" I said with a wink. I was just about to say something when I heard laughing. "Katie Higgins" I looked up to see Lynn behind the counter. "Fuck" I whispered. "Everything okay" Nancy asks. "Just peachy" I said with a nod. "What" I ask turning around. "It seems I can't release this car to you" she said looking holding up the folder. "Why the hell not" I said sitting down the magazine. "Your name's not

on the car" she said sad face. "Cut the bullshit I've brought his car up here several times for oil changes and no one has had a problem with it besides why are you workin up here got tired working on your back" I ask standing up. She glares at me. "This is my dad's company and he was short staffed today and asked me to come on" "I feel sorry that he had to stup that low" I said bringing out my cell phone. Nancy laughs. Lynn glares at her then she smiles. "I called Mrs. Lockwood I hope you don't mind she should be here in about 5 minutes" she said with a smile. "Two can play that game" I said as I dialed a number. "Mayor's office" he says. Her eyes widen. "Hey babe, your bitch of ah ex girlfriend won't release your car to me and she called the dragon lady on me do you mind coming up here" I ask. "I'll be there in 10 minutes" he said then click. "Fuck with me and see what happens" I said as I stomped to the chairs. "What just happened" she asked. "Just watch things are a lot about to get a lot better" I whispered. Just then Mrs. Lockwood comes stomping in. "Thanks for calling me Lynn" she says grabbing the folder "yeah because you don't want someone else picking up your husband's car right" I said walking up on them. "Not someone's that fucking him" she said her eyes blazing. "But you will pick up your car from someone that's been in love with him for years, and fucked him every chance she got up until recently" I said grabbing the folder from for her hand. "LYNN" she yelled. Lynn turned and glared at me. "Oppsie did that slip out" I asked. I hear a door slam out in the parking lot and I smile. "There he is now getting out of his brand new black Spider Ferrari with those sexy black sunglasses Damn he's fucking sexy" Lynn said almost drooling. "Ain't he though" Ms. Lockwood said almost drooling herself. I laugh. "Eat your heart out ladies. Number one that's my new black Ferrari and Number two that's my man" I said clicking a pen. "What do you mean yours" Mrs. Lockwood demands "Mine like mine like he bought it for me two weeks ago" I said holdin up the number 2. "I can't believe he used our money to buy his whore a car" she said glaring at me. "Wait a fucking second bitch, you know that draft your lawyers had drawn up that you had 2 separate bank accounts" I ask. Her face falls. "Yea that's right, he used his money" I said when I heard the door ding. "Hey baby" I said as he came walking up to us. "Hey babe" he said with a smile as he leaned over and gave me a big kiss. "Lynn I wanna see your father" he said slipping his sunglasses in his pocket. "Daddy's not" She started to say. "I don't give a fuck Lynn NOW" he said nodding his head. Lynn paged her dad over the loud speaker and we waited. Suddenly a bald short man came running

out from the back. "Mayor Lockwood, I hope you are not dissatisfied with the car" he asks. "No but what I am dissatisfied with is the fact that your daughter wouldn't let my assistant pick my car up" he said looking over at Lynn. The man gave her a confused looked. "I'm sorry Mayor Lockwood we have never had a problem with your assistant picking up your car because you signed a form for her to pick it up" he said holding it up. "I told you not to fuck with me" I said waving it in front of their faces. "I didn't see it daddy" Lynn whined. "Lynn it was right there" he said showing her the stapled paper on the folder. "And uh Mrs. Lockwood should have seen it two because she looked through the folder as well" I said looking over at her. She glares at me. "Now Frank if this keeps happening I don't know if I can keep using you, I'm much to busy and I hafta trust my assistant to do things like this for me" he said putting his hands on his hips. "Mayor Lockwood I can assure you something like this will NEVER happen again, Will it LYNN" he said nudging her with elbow. "NO" she said teeth gritted. "Are we done here" I ask. "Here's are your key, you hafta sign some papers before you can leave" Lynn whispers as she slids them to me. "I'll take care of the paperwork and drive your car back" I said winking at him. He gives me a strange look and I grab him by the hand and pull him close to me both women about ready to jump me. "Put your sunglasses on and burn rubber when you leave" I whisper as he kisses me "Not very becoming of a city official" He whispers back his tongue in and out of my mouth "I don't give a fuck both women wanna ride my toy and I don't mean the one sitting out in the parking lot" I whisper as our kiss grows stronger. He laughs. "You got it" he said as I pulled away. "Thanks John" he said shaking the man's hand. "Anytime Mayor Lockwood" he said with a nod. "Ladies" he said nodding. "I love you baby" I said as he slips on his sunglasses. My heart jumps "I love you more" He said as he walks out the door and slids in my car both woman watching every step he takes. He revvs the engine and disappears in a cloud of smoke. "You told him to do that didn't you" Nancy asks as she walks up to the desk. "Of course she did" John said with a wink. "If you ever need anything just come see me" he said to me as he walked to the back. "Because you've acted like my friend and been fucking my husband behind my back" I heard Mrs. Lockwood scream. "Uh could I get bosses' car or do I need to call him" Nancy asked loudly. "Whatever" Lynn said throwing her the form. "Bye ladies" I said as I walked with Nancy to the door. "Can I just say now you are my hero" she asked as we walked to the parking lot. I laugh. "Do you wanna go for coffee or

something" I ask. "Sure" she says looking at her watch. "I don't hafta be back until after lunch anyways" "Mystic Grill" I ask. "Sure" she says with a nod. I hopped in his car noticing they were both giving me a death glare from the window.

"You found them on the couch you gave him for his birthday" Nancy said eyes wide. "Yea so I cheated with one of my best friends" I said sipping my coffee. "I sure hope he was hot" she said with a laugh. "Oh I don't know I think I'm hot" comes a voice outta nowhere. "Uh fuck" I said rolling my eyes. "I know you like it kinky but out in public?" he said sitting down and pushing me over. Nancy sat with her mouth hanging open. "Nancy this is Damon Salvatore" I said waving my arm. She sat with her mouth open. "Way to go dumb ass you broke her" I said hitting Damon in the chest. "I didn't do shit" he said holding his arms up. After a few seconds I really thought something was wrong with her until she said. "This is the guy you slept with to get back at him" her eyes wide. "I'm not sure how I'm suppose to answer that" I said eyebrows raised. "No umm Damn" she said waving her hand in front her face. "Did it suddenly get hot in here" she asked. Damon smiles. I groan. "Fuck don't tell him shit like that you just give him a big head" I said patting him. "NO wonder the Mayor goes crazy when you two are alone, I would do anything to be alone with you for 5 seconds" she said shaking her head. "I didn't even compel her" Damon whispers out of the side of his mouth. I hit him again. "Would you excuse me for a couple of seconds I need to run to the rest room" she said jumping up and running to the bathroom. "This is not the way we get you down from your high horse" I said shaking my head and sighing. "Hey I need a hit" he said nudging me. "Damon we can't here" I said looking around. "Do you really want me to go after the next thing I see like your new friend Nancy, she looks like she would bow at my feet if I asked her" he snarls. "No" I said gritting my teeth. "We are in a back booth and if someone comes up and sees us I'll compel em" he said looking at the bathroom. "Make it quick" I said slipping the band-aid off my wrist. I close my eyes and the next thing I know is that warm feeling is going all over my body. "I told you" he said wiping his mouth. "I'm back" Nancy said as she slid in the booth. "OMG are you okay" she asks as she looks at my wrists. "Oh yeah it's nothing" I said putting the band-aid back on. "I cut myself this morning when I dropped Richard's razor and it went right on my wrist and I was just showing Damon and asking his opinion on what I should do about it" I said with a weak smile. "I can look at it, My dad's a doctor" she said holding out her hand. "You won't remember anything except walking back to the table" Damon said staring her straight in the eye. I quickly put jacket on. She kinda shakes her head "I'm back" she said with a smile. "Welcome back" I said with a smile. "Yeah I don't hafta listen to her

talking about the Mayor and the offspring she's baking anymore" Damon said making a face. I slap him. "Shut up" I said making a face at him. "If you keep making that face at me I'm gonna hafta take you behind the Mystic Grill" he said with a smile. "No thanks I don't have 5 mins to spare" I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Ouch" Mary said with a laugh. "It seems to me I made you scream for hours" he said with a shrug. "That's when I leave" I said pushing him outta the booth. "She's secretly madly in love with me" Damon whispered. "You are crazy" I said grabbing my purse. "Are you leaving" Mary asked. "Yeah I gotta get back before Richard starts calling me" "Nice to meet you" Mary said with a nod. "Nice to meet you 2 we will stay in touch" I said with a wink "Bye Sexy" Damon said catching my hand. "Love you babe" I said with a smile. "yeah I know" he said as I walked out the door.

"Mayor's office" I said picking up the phone. "Uh I'm sorry sir he can't he's going to the football game tonight" I said leaning back in my chair. "Well I know sir and I'm sorry" I said looking at the calendar. "Uh yes he is actually" I said writing it down. "I sure will you 2" I said with a smile as I hung up the smile. "I will what" he asked walking out of office. "Go to a meeting at 9:00am in the morning" I said standing up. "Uh no" he said shaking his head. "uh yes" I said shaking my head. "uh NO I plan to stay in bed with YOU all day" he said walking over and giving me a kiss. "After your meeting" I said pushing him away. "Who in the hell wants to have a meeting on a Saturday" he asks as he walks me down the stairs. "John Gilbert" I said stopping him. "That little weasel in town already" he said his nose wrinkling up. "Be nice and yes" I said putting my purse in his car. "So let me get this straight instead of spending a Saturday morning warm in bed with you I hafta spend in a drafty meeting room with John Gilbert" he said disgust on his face.. "You have fun now" I said with a flirty wave as I walk over to the passenger seat. "I should as my assistant make you come in" he said putting his brief case in his car. "You could orr I could stay and keep the bed warm" I said with wink. "That's gonna be the fastest meeting I've ever had" he said giving me a kiss. "Mayor, Sexy" came a voice behind me. I felt him tense. "Damon" I said with a smile on my face. "Be nice" I hissed. "Damon" he said with a fake smile. "Where are you two headed" he asked. "Football game" I said squeezing his arm. "me 2" he said with a wink. "See ya there" he said walking off. "Why am I putting up with that" he asked his eyes blazing. "Why am I putting up with you taking your car to your ex-girlfriend's dad's

dealership and having drinks with him every Monday night which I didn't find out about until just recently" I ask. "That's not the same thing and you fucking know it" he said his gritting his teeth. "I know I slept with him but he also saved my life and our baby's life twice and he's also one of my best friends" I said with a sigh. "I know and I'm trying" he said his eyes narrowed. "And I thank you for it" I said giving him a quick kiss. "Let's go we hafta go by and pick up my car" I said sliding in the passenger seat. "I was gonna ask you what's wrong with it" he said as he pulled out of the parking spot. "I had to get the oil changed, GO home first" I said pointing the other direction. He stops and looks at me. "Okay spit it out" he said parking the car and folding his arms in front of him. "I didn't take the car to the place we got it from. I took it to your dealership, Lynn's working today" I said running my finger up his arm. "Why are you dealing with that bitch are you trying to go to jail" he says cutting his eyes over at me. "I have your tight ass jeans sitting out on the bed and that tight shirt sitting out and I want you to go in and get it for me" I said biting my bottom lip. "You are evil" he says shaking his head. "Thanks" I said with a big smile. "No seriously if we could just harnish just an ounce of what's in that pretty little head and use it for good we could end world hunger" he said putting his car in gear. "I'll take that as a compliment" I said as he pulled into the apartment complex. "Don't shave" I said patting his arm. "Anything else" he asks with a laugh. "Grab your black sunglasses and hurry" I said leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Whatever you say" he said getting out of the car and running up the stairs. "Yeah Christie we will meet you there at 6:30" I said with a shake of my head. "Okay be careful yeah okay bye" I said as I saw the door open. "Holy shit" I thought as I saw him come out of the door, Tight ass jeans that was form fitting in all the right places, tight shirt esp in the arms, newly spiked hair and scruff and his black sunglasses. He opens the door. "Seriously if we didn't hafta pick up my car by 5:00 I'd fuck you right here" I said as he slid in the driver's seat. "I REALLY love these pregnancy hormones" he said as he pulled out of the apartment parking lot. I reached over and put my hand in his lap and his eyes widened. "Don't start nothing you can't finish" he said with one hand on the wheel leaning over on his elbow on the console. "You need to stop" I said leaning all the way on the passenger side door. "I'm just driving" he said looking over at me and licking his bottom lip and then biting it. "No the hell you are not" I said breathing in sharply. "I guess we can say

it's payback for all the times you have tortured me" he said as he pulled into the dealership parking lot and ran his hand all the way my leg. He then winked at me and opened the door. "You ass" I yell at him. "I love you to" he he mouths as he walks in the dealership.

I watch as she tries and fails to get him to stay with her. She makes a grab for his arm and he diverts. After a few seconds she gets the message that he's not there for her and he stomps out the door. "Never again" he yells at me as he gets in my car and floors it out of the parking lot. Lynn comes and stands at the door. "I bought him that shirt" she yells to me. "So I bought him the jeans, the shoes and the sunglasses" I said stepping out of the his car. "He's gonna be mine just you wait" she said glaring at me. "Whose car am I in and whose car did he just leave in" I said patting the door. My phone rings and I look at the Caller ID. "MY BABY" "Whose calling me right now" I said holding up my cell phone. "Yes baby" "Why are you still sitting there wasting your time" he asks me as I hear the engine roar. "Your right I am" I said getting in and slamming the door. "I'll meet you at home" I said. "Love you" I added "Love you more" he said ending the call. "Give up" I said starting the car. "You got another thing coming if you think that's happening" she whispered. "You lost, he's mine, and I'm never, ever letting him go" I said as I floored it out of the dealership a smile on my face the whole way.

"Hi I'm Alan" I heard a voice over the roaring crowd in the football stadium. I look for the voice and see a rather handsome guy to my left. Dark hair and dark eyes. "I'm Katie" I said with a smile. "Nice to meet you" he said holding out his hand. "Me to" I said. "You don't look old enough to have a child in high school" he said with a confused look on his face. I laugh. "No my boyfriend's son plays" I said with a nod. "You do have a boyfriend then" he said making a face. "I do" I said with a smile. "My night just turned really bad" he said making a sad face. "I'm sorry" I said. "My dumb luck" he said with a shrug. "You're sweet" I said shivering. Suddenly he puts a jacket around me. "Can I ask what you do" he said looking around feeling uncomfortable. "I'm actually the Mayor's assistant" I said nodding. "I can give you a whole lot more then what the Mayor's giving you" he said with a wink."Now I wouldn't say that" I hear behind me. "Uh fuck" I whispered. "I can promise you the Mayor pays her well" Richard says sitting down besides me." Because I'm her boss the Mayor of Mystic Falls" he said with a smile. "Oh nice to meet you sir" Alan said holding his hand out. "Yeah pleasure's all mine" he said shaking his hand keeping with a fake smile. "OH Katie Look who I found" he said nodding toward Damon. "HI" he said kissing me on the forehead. "Hiii" I said slowly. The guy looks at me confused. "This guy your boyfriend" he asks looking at Damon. "Not exactly" I whimper. "Did you guys see the hot Ferrari sitting out in the parking lot" Damon suddenly asks. "You mean that black one" Alan asks. "That's the one" Damon says with a nod. I glance at him. "I swear I would love to have a ride in that thing and if a chick owned it take a ride on her" he said with a laugh. "Oh fuck" I said

hitting my forehead. "What did you say" he asked. "She said your fucked" Damon said looking over at Richard. "Why don't you ask her again who her boyfriend is" Damon said with a nod. Alan looked around confused. "Whose your boyfriend" he asked again. "ME" the Mayor says dropping the jacket on his head. "I can promise you I can give her more then what your little peabrain can ever fathom" he said dryly. The guy rips the jacket off his head. "I don't care who you are" he said jumping up. Damon jumps up and puts his arms in front of him and speaks softly. "Dude I would walk the fuck away, if you even touch him your ass will be in Jail. WALK away" he whispers. He pats the guy on the shoulder. The guy nods and walks away. "Thanks Damon for talking him down" the Mayor says holding his hand out. "Anytime" he says shaking it. I sit there with my mouth hanging open. "WHAT THE FUCK" I scream several ppl look. "What's

your problem" Damon asks. "You two.. UGH" I said standing up and stomping up the bleachers. "What's wrong with her" The Mayor asks. "Who knows" Damon says with a shrug. "I'll go after her" Mayor says. "No let her pout, I'll take you home" he said nodding towards the game. "Im gonna pay for this when I get home" the Mayor says with a sigh. "NO offensive but Ive had it and I wouldnt wanna suffer like that" he said. "Exactly" the mayor says says as he's running up the bleachers.

My head hurt and I was cold and I wasn't exactly sure why I was either. I just knew I was walking to the parking lot to my car and now I have a headache and who ever gave me said headache was gonna get a pole shoved up their asses. I try to move my arms and it doesn't work they are tied behind my back and then I try to move my legs and they are also tied behind my back. Okay this is not some kind of sexy kinky game me and my baby are playing. "Hello" I scream. "Shut up" I hear a voice not far away from me. "Lynn" I ask. "I said shut up you little bitch" she snarled. I laugh. "God I can't wait for Richard and Damon to figure out I'm gone, you're so fucked" I yell. "No I'm not because it should be hitting the news right about now" she said looking at her watch. "And I'm gonna go console him" she said with a smile on her face. "I swear to God I'm gonna kill you" I said fighting against the ropes. "I wonder if I can get him in your bed if I act upset enough" she said with a pouty look on her face. "I swear you better hope I never get out of those ropes and I hear that you have touched him because you are soooo dead" I said fighting even harder to get free. "I'm out" she says with smile. "Lynn get your little bitch ass back here" I said yelling as she slammed the door. DAMON.. I thought trying to send out messages with my head. "I sure wish vampires could hear from this far away" I thought banging on the floor. Then again I didn't know where I was or how long I had been out. Just then the door opened and a dark figured came walking up to me. "I swear if you touch me or hurt my child I will personally see that you die a slow and painful death" I said kicking my legs. "I didn't even get your name" I heard. "Alan" I asked. "I had no idea you were the Mayor's girlfriend" he said kneeling down beside me. "let me go" I said gritting my he slaps me. I grit my teeth. "That's your one free one asshole" I said glaring at him. "You're a fiesty thing ain't you" he asked moving my hair outta my eyes. "Don't you ever touch me" I scream. Suddenly he takes out a knife. "Kill me" I yell. "Don't tempt me" he shouts back. He cuts my legs ropes and ripped my pants off me. I start kicking and screaming. "Don't TOUCH me" I scream as loud as I can. He gets a good hold of me and has his way with me once and tries again until I kick him in head. "If I ever get my hands free, I swear you better run" I scream at him. Then he's on top of me cutting little cuts all over me. "GET OFF" I scream. Then once he's done he leaves me there to die on the cold hard floor.

A little while later. I fall asleep I feel my body draining because I'm loosing soo much blood. "I love you baby, Damon, Christie, little one" I think as I go under again. "Sexy" I hear as I'm bounced awake. "Damon" I whisper weakly opening my eyes. "What you think you can leave me with that crazy ass boyfriend of yours" he says kissin my forehead. "Damon, he's gonna kill me" I say trying to say awake. "Not while I'm here he's not" he whispers as he carries me to the door. Just then the doors springs open. "What the hell" Alan yells. "How did you get in here" he asks pulling a gun. "Big mistake taking her buddy" he says laying me down gently on the ground. "You should have never come to Mystic Falls" Damon says with a murderous look in his eye as he reach around and snapped his neck and he drops to the floor. I was going in and out when Damon reached around and grabbed me off the floor and I put my arms around his neck and held on for dear life.. "Damon.. my baby" I cried weakly. He snuggled me up close to him. "Don't worry she's fine" he whispered to me as he walked through the old building. "She" I said feeling excited at that bit of news. "Yea she... boy's have a different heart beats then girls" he said leaning over and resting his head on my forehead. " Please..Don't.. leave.. me" I said as I passed out. "I'm not going anywhere" he said as he waited on the ambulance.

"Damon" I scream as I jump up. "I'm here" The Mayor says standing up from his chair. "Hey baby" I said trying to lean up to give him a big kiss. "I brought you some coffee" My eyes buldge and I scream and look for something to fight with and come up with a steak knife that someone had used for dinner. And I grab it and hold it in front of me . "Baby what's wrong" he asks as Lynn walks in. "Get that fucking bitch out of my room" I scream holding the knife in front of me. She stops and pretends to look around. "DAMON" I scream "DAMON" I scream again. "What" he says running into the room. "Get the fuck out of my room or I'm gonna kill you" I said my eyes growing wide I was holding the knife up and moving closer to her. "Baby, calm down" the Mayor says walking up behind me. "Don't move" Damon barks at him. "She's in a trance and I'm afraid she could hurt you without meaning to" he said moving slowly. "I didn't do anything" Lynn said holding her arms up. "You stupid bitch you were the one that kidnapped me and let that manic do all that stuff to me" I said moving closer to her. "Sexy give me the knife" Damon said holding his hand out. "Baby give Damon the knife" he said from behind me. "NO" I shout. "I had nothing to do with this I swear" she said giving a innocent face. "And you thought you are gonna take the one man that means the world to me" I said glaring at her and moving closer to her. "Baby we can sort this out, she can go to jail, just give Damon the knife" he pleaded. "Sexy look at me. She's not worth it, give me the knife and I'll call the Sheriff right now" he said taking out his cell phone. "She's not taking him away from me Damon" I said tears in my eyes. "Sexy, who would want him besides you" he said with a wink holding out his hand. I laugh. "Now give me the sharp pointy object before you loose an eye" he said. I swallow and look over at her. I hand it to him and he slips it in his back pocket. The Mayor runs over and pulls me in his arms. "Now I have an idea" Damon says hitting a button on his cell phone and then holding it up to his ear. Suddenly something in Lynn's pocket started playing. "Hey wait a damn minute that's my ringtone for Damon" I said looking around. Damon walks over to her. "You either hand it over or I give her back the knife" he said holding out he hand. She glares at Damon and reaches in her pocket and pulls out my cell phone. "You bitch" I yell at her. "I should kill you myself" the Mayor says pulling out his cell phone. "Liz will be here in 5 mins" he said gatherin me in his arms. Suddenly Lynn tried to make a run for it and Damon simply stepped in front of her. "I don't think so" he said with a shake of his head. "By the way you have Cowboy Casanova as your ring tone for Damon" Richard

asks with a little smile. I smile and snuggle deeper in his shoulder.

"Damon" I screamed... "I'm here" he whispered... Damon was laying on the bed with me and I was almost asleep while Richard was down stairs taking Lynn to Liz. When he came back up Damon started to get off the bed when he walked in. "She was crying in her sleep" he explained. "No" Richard said waving him off. "If I can't be here to comfort her I want you to be" he said with a sigh. "Uh do you mind staying with her for an hour or so Christie is suppose to come after work and I hafta go home and take a shower and get some clothes so I can come and stay with her tonight and hopefully if all the tests are okay I can take her home in the morning" he said. "No problem" he said nodding "Uh Mayor" he said almost in a whisper. "Yea" he said before he got to the door. "What exactly did they do to her" he asked "You don't wanna know" he said shaking his head. "I don't even wanna know" he said slapping the door. I feel Damon tense up I shift and move in closer to him. "But Lynn claims there is a third guy out there, somewhere that's involved, I don't think she ever saw anyone else but he helped torture her" he said narrowing his eyes. Damon nodded slowly. "Well I'll be back in just a little while..Thanks Damon" he said as he closes the door. "I'll find who the third person was" he whispers in my ear. "Not now please don't leave me" I beg half asleep shivering. "I'm not gonna leave you" he said wrapping his arms around me. "I love you" I whisper finally feeling warm. "yeah me 2 kid" he said narrowing his eyes with a murderous look in his eye.

"Baby I can walk" I said as he scooped me up out of the car and sat me down on the ground. "I know" he said reaching over and kissing my nose. Suddenly my phone rang and I reached for it. "I'll get it" he said reaching for it. "NO" I said giving him a mean look. "All the phone calls from the office are being routed to my phone and so that means I'm on the clock" I said pressing the button. "Mayor's office" I say reaching for my note pad. "I'm sorry Mr. Gilbert all his meetings are being rescheduled for tomorrow" I said leaning up against the car. "This afternoon" I ask looking over at him. He starts waving his arms. "NO" he said giving me a look. "That's fine Mr. Gilbert he can meet you there in about and hour and a half" I said hitting the button. "Why in the fuck did you just tell John Gilbert that I would meet him when I'm suppose to be taking today off" he asked folding his arms in front of him and giving me a look. "Okay don't give me that "I'm intimidating" Mayor Lockwood look" I said lifting my eyebrows. "I'm supposed to be home taking care of you" he said grabbing me and wrapping me in a hug. "Baby you cant wrap me in a cocoon and keep me locked up" I said holding on to his shirt. "I know" he said with a sigh. "Lets go in the house" I said moving my head. "U sure you are ready for that" he asked a look of concern on his face. "If you don't take me into our house and take me up to our room and fuck me senseless for the next hour and 10 mins I'm gonna find someone that will" I said taking a step. "Freeze, the only person that you are gonna fuck you senseless is me" he said leaning in for a long kiss. "Well show me" I said taking his hand and leading him into the house.

"Baby I'm leaving to meet John Gilbert. I called Damon to come and stay with you until I can get back so if you hear someone in the apartment it's him" he said gently touching my side. "Okay baby I love you" I said turning over to give him a long kiss goodbye. "I prolly wont move from this spot" I whispered sleeply. "Good I don't want you 2" he said sitting down on the side of the bed. "Where's my night gown" I asked sitting up. "It's right here" he said slipping it over my head. "Thanks" I said giving him one last long kiss. "I love you" I said. "I love you more" he said as he left the room. I heard him talking to someone downstairs and then the door open and close. I then hear someone coming up the stairs. Knock "Come in" I whisper hoarsely. "Sexy" I hear as the door opens. "Damon" I said with a smile. Then the bed goes down. "Damon lay with me" I ask. I feel his arms go around me and I feel safe.

"How did you find me" I whisper. Silence. "They didn't take you far from the high school you were in a building that they use for lawn equipment and I smelled your blood" he said. "My blood but I don't understand" I said bearly able to keep my eyes open. "I can tell your blood from a hundred miles away" he whispered back. I smile. "When did you realize I was gone" I ask. "That was all your boyfriend" he answered. "He saw your car was there and you weren't around and he knew something was wrong and he got the Sheriff there in under 5 minutes" he said. I laugh. "Damon did Lynn touch him" I ask afraid of the answer. He flinches at the sight of her name. "She tried and he wouldn't have anything to do with it, he was going out of his mind with worry" he said leaning over and kissing my forehead. "Carol even tried to get him to go home to see if he would calm down and he threw her out" Why was she at the hospital" I asked. "She followed him" he whispered. "Damon" I said turning to him. "Yea" he said looking at me. "Will you" I ask. "Will I what" he ask shaking his head. "This" I ask holding up my wrist. "I can't" he said shaking his head. "Damon please" I beg. "Please don't" he begged moving around the bed. "Damon you saved my life again, this is what I want to do" I said reaching down and tearing the bandage off revealing a fresh sore and holding it up to his lips before he could protest. His faces changes and I feel warmth floods all over me. "You gotta stop doing that" he said jerking away from me. "You would never hurt me" I said wiping the blood off his lip. "Why do you trust me so much" he asked jumping up. "Because Damon if you wanted to kill me you would ripped me open when I was laying there in my own puddle of blood" I said placing the bandage back over my wrist. "You shouldn't trust supernatural's sooo much" he said as I turned over. "Damon please come lay with me" I ask. He sighs and lays down with me. "Damon there was someone else there that day" I whisper. "I know sexy I know" he says his eyes narrow. "I'm scared" I whisper. "I don't want Richard to know that cuz he worries to much about me but Damon I'm scared" I said moving closer into him."I'm here you have nothing to worry about" he says but sneaks a sly smile when he realizes I'm asleep

"Damon what the hell you know killing someone is gonna get them on the vampire trail again" I hear in my sleep. "It doesn't look like a Vampire killing so there aren't even gonna think that" he hisses back. "Damon that's the first thing they always think" I hear again. "Look if you had seen the look on her face you would had done it 2" he whispered back. "DAMON" I said jerking awake. "I"m right here sexy" he said walking over to me. "Sorry I was just having a really bad dream" I said shaking my head. I looked over to see Stefan standing in my bedroom looking mad. "What's wrong with two of my favorite guys" I ask with a smile. "Nothing Stefan's just mad I'm gonna get a hero hairdo of my own" he said walking over to sit on my bed. I laugh. "How long have I've been asleep" I ask. "About two hours" Damon said looking at my clock. "I need to get up and start cooking for Richard" I said rubbing my eyes. "Nope he just called and said he ordered a pizza" he said holding his hand out. I jump out of bed. "What have you been smoking" he asked with an raised eyebrow. "Just the good stuff" I said as I walked down the stairs. "Apparently you got it from Damon" Stefan said walking behind us. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it's prolly the pizza" I said bouncing to the door. I open it. A man that looked really familiar opened it. "Do I know you" I asked searching my memory banks. I don't think so" he says with a shrug. "DO you wanna know me" he asks with a wink. "She has a boyfriend, please dial another number" Damon says leaning up against the door. I smile. "That's my bodyguard" I said with a nod.. Here you go" I say handing him a credit card. "Mayor Richard Lockwood" he said raising an eyebrow. "I'm an authorized user" I said with a sigh. "Let me call it in" he said pulling out a cell phone. I nod. He's on the phone for a few seconds and then hangs up. "Ms. Higgins my boss wants me to tell you this and this is on the house" he said with a smile as he pulled another pizza out of the bag. "You and the Mayor have a nice night" he says as he turns and walks away. "I told you I was an authorized user" I said with a smile. "I told you if you play with the big dog you get special toys" Damon said grabbing the pizza out of my hands. "Hey" I said making a face. Just then my door was opened and in stepped my world "BABY" I said and then I handed Damon the other pizza. I ran to him and threw myself in his arms. Never wanting to leave.

"Okay those pregnancy hormones are gonna kill me" Richard says as he lays on his back breathing heavy. "Are you beggin for mercy" I whisper in his ear as I climb on top of him . "I'm beggin you to keep riding me until you can't ride anymore" he whispers hoarsely in my ear. I smile and lean over going as hard and as fast as I could putting all my love, and fear and doubts into it. Now he's growling and groaning and moaning more than I've ever heard him before. After a couple of hours of doing this in a steamy hot room I roll off of him. "Never in my life" he said clearing his throat. "Did I rock your world Mr. Mayor" I said rolling over and looking at him. "You" he said kissing me "Are the only woman that keeps me guessing and now I need sleep" he said getting up and going to the bathroom. I smile that happy for once I completely satisfied him. He walks back in and pulls on his boxers briefs and lays down pulling me closer to him. "Hand me your shirt baby" I said looking over at his t-shirt that was laying on the night stand. "You wanna wear my shirt" he asked handing it 2 me. I slip it over my head and his scent engulfs me. "I'm satisfied, warm, and happy" I said snuggling deep in his embrace. "I love you" I said giving him a nice long kiss. "I love you more" he said giving me another. Kiss. And with those amazing words ringing in my ears I close my eyes.

"Wake up" I hear in my ear. "Baby do what he says" I hear. "Don't wake up go back to sleep" My mind tells me. "You better wake up or your boyfriend dies" My eyes jerk open. I see a guy that ordered our pizza holding a gun to Richard's head and holding him by the neck. I jump outta bed. "Why are you doing this" I ask. "Don't you recognize me" he asks with me gripping the handle. The screams, the smell of the blood, the third face. "It's you" I said turning pale. "Who is he" Richard asks. "He's one of them" I said stepping backward. "You sick bastard" Richard screams trying to fight against him. "I don't think so Mayor" he said turning the gun on me. "You make one more move and she dies" he whispered in his ear. "I won't move" he said holding up his hands. I wipe a tear from my eye. "Why are you doing this" I ask. "Simple sweetie, I've wanted you from the day I saw you and this dickhead puts a notice up and boom he gets you" he said narrowing his eyes. "It's all payback" "I don't even know who you are" I said sobbing. "Do you know how many times I've delivered something to you, or walked by you and you've been to caught up in him just to turn your head and notice me" he said bringing the gun back to Richard's head. "Even if I had noticed you it wouldn't had changed my mind, I have the World's hottest best friend and he can't even change my mind, I love him with all my heart and nothing can change that" I said walking closer to my dresser."If he wasn't alive maybe that wouldn't be a problem, maybe if neither one of them was alive that wouldn't be a problem" he said cocking the trigger back. Suddenly something catches my eye, my heavy paperweight, I grab it and throw it with all my might and hit him square in the head knocking him to the floor but when I did it he throws Richard backwards into the into my dresser knocking him out. "Baby" I cry rushing forward. I check on him but he was out cold but he's breathing. I tiptoe and over and check the guy that had torture me for so many hours and to my horror he's still alive. I quickly wipe my eyes and grab my cell phone and quickly call Damon. "Do you need someone that can handle you sexy" the sound of his voice sends relief through my body. "Damon I need you NOW" I cry frantically. "What's the matter" he asks suddenly serious. "The third guy that is HERE, he came in and had a gun on us and I knock him out, Richard is out 2" I said the sobs making me hard to understand. "I'll be there in 5 mins" Damon said ending the call. I walked over to grabbed the gun from the guys hand and then walked over and laid down next to Richard's body and laid my head on his chest closing my eyes to the sound of his heart. A few minutes later my door is flung open and Damon walks in with Stefan not far behind. "He still

alive" Damon asked me nodding toward Richard. I nod. "Yeah" I said wiping my nose. "His heart beat is strong" I said jumping up. "So is this asshole" Damon said picking him up. "What are you doing Damon" Stefan asked as Damon carried him out the door. "If you don't wanna know the answer then don't ask" Damon said carrying him down the stairs. "Damon you don't hafta do this" I said grabbing my cell and running after him. "Oh but I do" Damon said throwing him in the backseat of his car. "Damon I really can't ask you to do this" I said running outside to the curb. "Get in" He said as he got in the driver's seat. "Damon you can't do this" Stefan said stepping out on the curb. "Get in" Damon said again. I hesitate for a moment then look down at the guy that held a gun on the man that I love more than myself and at that moment the wind blows and his scent from his shirt engulfs me once again. "I'm going" I said getting in and slamming the door. "Damon" Stefan said shaking his head. "You can walk" Damon said punching the gas.

"Wakey, Wakey, Dickhead" Damon said hitting the guy in the face. The guy opens his eyes and looks around. "Where am I" he asks. "Well in a few minutes you are gonna call it hell" Damon said hitting him again. I slowly walk into the room. "I thought I told you to wait in the kitchen" Damon said not turning around. "I can't let you do this alone" I said narrowing my eyes. "What is that bitch doing here" he asks glaring at me. "This bitch is the one whose gonna decide if you live or die" Damon said hitting him again. "If you are gonna be the one that kills me then I have a question for her" he said his soul less eyes turning towards me. "You don't get to ask the questions" Damon said snarling at him. "No Damon I wanna hear what he has to say" I say walking over to them. "Did you enjoy it when I stole your dignity and left you dying on that floor" his words stinging me like my very core. Damon grabbed him by the neck and squeezed. "It would please me to no end snap your neck like a twig" he said his nails digging in his flash, his eyes bugging out of his head. "Damon wait" I said reaching over and putting my hand on his shoulder his presence giving me strength. Damon slowly released him. And the guy laughs. "You are just a no account bitch, I should have killed that no good bastard of a boyfriend of yours" he said with laugh. I narrow my eyes and slap him as hard as I can. His eyes widen. "I think you hit a nerve" Damon said with a laugh. "you will learn one thing" I shouted. "You can beat me down and do whatever you want to me but you fucked up when you held a gun to his head, and then you threatened his life I really hope you enjoy your last few minutes of life" I said picking up the gun. Damon's eye widen. "Now I know you want this to be some kinda of romantic gesture" Damon said reaching for it. "But you don't know what you are doing" he said glancing at me. "Yeah I do Damon, he violated me and then left me and my baby to die and then he tried to kill me and the love of my life and he threatened you now he dies" I said aiming the gun at his head. "If you kill him you can never go back" Damon said shaking his head. "That bitch can't do it" he said with a laugh. "NO but I can" Damon said reaching into his chest and pulling out his heart. "Damon" I scream. Damon slowly drops his heart and turns to me. "Look I'm a vampire, this is in my nature, if you killed him would hafta live with that forever" he said as my phone rang. I picked it up. "WHAT" I shouted. "Where in the hell are you" Richard cried. "I had to go for a walk" I said dropping the gun. "You went for a walk when we have a madman hell bent on killing you" he shouted. "I'm sorry baby, I wasn't thinking" I said looking at Damon. "Tell me where the hell you are and I'll come and pick you up" he said his voice shaking. Damon shook his head. "I'm really close to home so I'll be home in about 10 mins" I said hitting the button. "I'll get you home in 10 mins" Damon said taking my hand. "Damon we can't tell him, he's gotta think he's still out" I said looking over at him. "Your secret is safe with me" he said. "And me" Stefan said from the door. "Thank you" I said running over and throwing myself in his arms. He patted me. "Go on get out of here, I'll clean up" he said with a nod. "Thanks again" I said as Damon ushered me out of the house.

"You are gonna walk out of this house with just your phone in my shirt what in the hell where you thinking, I'm just happy Damon found you wondering around" he said waving his arms around. "That was pretty dumb" Christie said handing me cup of hot chocolate. "After he knocked you out I was able to run down the stairs and get away from him and he started chasing me and I just kept running I wanted to get him away from you and Christie and when he wasn't following me anymore I called Damon" I said pointing at Damon. I knew I was rambling but he had 2 believe what I was telling him. He throws a coffee cup across the kitchen and it shatters into a million pieces. I jump. "Baby" I whisper. "Don't just don't" he says holding up his hands and walking outta of the kitchen. A few minutes later I hear the front door slam. I sniff and wipe my eyes. "Is he dead" Christie asks after a few minutes of silence. I look over at her tears running down my face. "I took care of it" Damon said with a nod. "yeah I figured" she said with a sigh. "I just wanted to protect him" I said tears clouding my vision. "He'll run around the block a few times, maybe hit a cement wall or two it's a guy thing" Damon said with a shrug. "And he won't have a scratch on him either" I said shaking my head. "You know he asked me to look at his head where he hit and there wasn't a bump or anything on there either" Christie said looking at me funny. "That's strange he hit that dresser pretty hard" I said sniffling. "Maybe all that banging on the wall you 2 have done he's became immune to physical pain" Damon said with a snarky smile. I turn to Christie. "Really, you had to tell him" I said shaking my head. Christie shrugs. "She didn't hafta tell me anything remember crows have eyes" he said clearing his throat. "I don't' even wanna know"Christie said holding up her hand. I smack him. "Shut up" I said laying my head on the table. "Why don't you go on to bed, I'm sure he'll come home" Christie said. "I guess you are right, Damon will you stay until he comes home. I know no one is after me anymore I just feel safe with you here" I said standing up. "I'm here until my services are no longer needed" he said with a smile. "You will always be needed, after that over there you are my best friend" I said standing up and giving him a big hug. "Hey wait a minute I'm after her" he says making a face at Christie. "I'll always be number one" Christie said rolling her eyes as she stood up. "I just saved your life like 4 times" he said sticking his tongue out. "Who listens to her banging on the walls night after night ALL night long" she said raising her eyebrows. "True you do get extra brownie points for that" he said tapping his chin. "Screw you guys" I said sticking my tongue out at them and

walking out of the kitchen

I woke up the next morning to Damon laying beside me. "Where is he" I ask. "He's downstairs laying on the couch" he said looking over at me. "Are you sure" I said getting up and sneaking to the door. "You are asking a vampire if they are sure if they can hear someone breathing" he said raising an eyebrow. "What time did he get home" I asked. "About an hour after we went to bed" he said standing up. "Thank God" I said opening the door. "Honey" I said walking down the stairs. No answer. "Honey" I said walking into the living room. Still no answer. "Honey" I said walking around the couch. He was laying on the couch glaring at wall. "Honey" I said sitting beside him and touching his arm. "Don't" he said jerking his arm back. I swallow hard and feel like my whole body is on fire. "Baby nothing happened with me and Damon" I said shaking my head. "This has nothing to do with you and Damon" he said jumping up and throwing his blanket on the sofa. "Where are you going" I cried. "I'm going to work" he said as he slammed the bathroom. Damon comes walking down the stairs. "I'm gonna hit the road" he said walking over and kissing my head. "What did I do" I said with a sob. "That's something he's gonna hafta explain, call me later" he said opening the front door and then leaving. I sit there until I hear the shower cut off then I slowly get up and walk upstairs.. I walk into our room and pull out my clothes and lay them out. Then I sit down on the bed. The door opens and he slams it and I jump. "Baby " I whisper. He doesn't answer. I wipe my eyes and stand up and start putting on my clothes. "Baby" I say even softer. Still no answer. I take a deep breath "I would like to know what I did" I said pulling out my shoes. I hear him laugh but it holds no joy. "I'm not even gonna fucking do this right now" he says as he pulls up his pants. "How in the hell am I suppose to fix something when I have no clue what the fuck I did" I asked throwing the shoe box down. "I guess now you know how I felt when I couldn't for the third time protect you and our child" he said stomping from the room hitting and breaking the door as he stomp down the stairs and out the front door. I sit down on the bed and rub my head. How could I be so damn stupid? All this time I thought he was pissed that I had slept with Damon the night before and it was because he hadn't been able to protect us. I quickly ran into the bathroom, fixed my hair, did my make up and grabbed my shoes and headed for work.

"Baby let me in" I said knocking on his door. Nothing. "Baby let me in" I said knocking again. "Fine you wanna play this way we can play this way" I said pulling out my key and unlocking the door. I opened the door to find him in a dark room with his feet up with his hand covering his eyes. "Baby you gotta talk to me about this" I said walking in and closing the door. "Just don't" he said putting his hand up. "Stop shutting me out" I said walking over to him and sitting down. "I just dont wanna do this" he said getting as far away from me as he could. "Look at me" I said grabbing for his hand. "Don't" he said shaking his head. It's over. All of it it's over." I let out a sob. He looks over at me. "Don't cry" he said with a long sigh. "My life its over" I said standing up. "Where are you going" he asks. "Like you care" I say as the tears streaming down my cheek. "DAMN IT" he screams throwing the ottoman he had his feet propped up on. "Baby you gotta let this go, or it's gonna tear us apart" I said rubbing my arms suddenly cold. "I can't get over this, how many times has Damon Salvatore saved your life?" He asked the veins in his neck throbbing. "What is this a fucking contest, the more times you save my life you get a golden egg" I said throwing my hands up. "You don't fucking get it you never will" he said standing up, going over and looking out his window. "Baby I don't care how many times Damon saves my life, you are the one I wanna come home to. The one I wanna live for. The reason my heartbeats and if don't fucking get that, you never will!" I said walking out and slamming the door.

A few minutes later I was sitting at my desk dabbing my eyes with a Kleenex when the Dragon Lady came stomping up. "I wanna see him" she barked. "I don't give a fuck" I said wiping my nose. "Excuse me" she said surprised. "Are you hard of hearing. I don't give a fuck" I said shaking my head. Her eyes narrows and she screams. "that's it you are done" she says banging on his door. "I really wouldn't mess with him right now" I said as I picked up the pen I was using to work on paperwork. "What are you still doing here I thought I just fired you" she yelled at me. "Unless the fucking town is on fire I advise you don't bother me unless you want something thrown at your head" he yells through the door. "You know what fine, I'm out of here you tell him you fired me" I said standing up and grabbing my purse. "What where are you going" she asked shaking her head wide eyed. "You fucking tell him you fired me bitch" I screamed throwing down the folders. "That's not what I mean I really didn't" she started blabbing. "Exactly you don't wanna deal with his bad mood right now anymore than I do" I said putting my purse down and picking my pen back up. "Tell him to call me when he's done with his temper tantrum" she said stomping off. "Yeah like that's gonna happen" I said sighing. Suddenly his door flings open and he says. "Get in here" and then he slams his door again. "Bipolar much" I said standing up and slamming my chair into the desk. I walk over to his door and open it and step in and then slam it. "What" I said standing against it. For several seconds he didn't say anything just stared at me. Then he said. "I love you" then he ran over and picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist and kisses me like he it was the last thing he was ever gonna do. I pulled away from him after several seconds. "Baby, you are my love, my life and most of all my security blanket" I said taking his face in my hands. He squeezes me again. "I just love you so much I don't know what I would ever do if something ever happened to you, and Damon has been the one that has always been the one that you can call when you need someone to come rescue you" he said not looking me in the eye. "And you are my world, and I don't care about anything else" I said kissing him. I felt his body relax and he completely let go. I pulled away again. "Why in the fuck do you keep doing that" he asked clearly frustrated. "Um well it looks like I'm gonna hafta pick this up with the next boss I have" I said unwrapping my legs from around his waist. He grabs my legs places them back where they were and gives me a death glare. "You have 5 seconds to tell me what the hell you are talking about" he said his eyes telling me he wasn't kidding. "Your wife just fired me" I said not excepting his reaction. He

smiles then pulls out his cell phone and hits a number and puts the phone up to his ear and holds up his finger. "If you need to see me you can wait a couple of hours until I get done fucking my assistant until she can't stand up anymore" and then he closed his cell phone and threw it on the floor. "You didn't just do that" I said my mouth hanging open. "Oh but I did" he said kissing me as he laid me down on the couch.

"Aww look at that cute belly you are getting" Damon said poking on my now expanding belly. "Stop poking me" I said poking him back. "Do I need to separate you two" Richard asked as he walked into my office. "He/She started it" We said together pointing at the other one. "Well since I can only spank one of you and I must admit I would really enjoy it. I"m sorry baby but I'm blaming you with this one" he said giving me a big kiss. "Ha ha you got in trouble" Damon said putting his feet up on my desk. "I would gladly take that punishment anytime" I said hitting his feet. "Why did I ever worry about you two getting together, you would kill each worse then me and Dragon lady" Richard said with a laugh. "Speaking of Dragon lady I hear clicking heels coming from the elevator" Damon said. I dropped my pen and stood up. "Where are you going" Richard asked me. "I'm hormonal, horny and hungry do you really want me to deal with your bitch of a wife right now" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did you just say horny" Richard asked jerking his head towards me. "Honey if we fucked everytime I was horny I would never be off my back" I said rubbing my ass against his leg. "Where do you come from?" Damon asked shaking his head. Richard bites his bottom lip and grunts. "I don't know but where ever it is sure does love me" he said slapping me on the ass. "Isn't this nice" Ms. Lockwood said coming around the corner. I roll my eyes. "Don't be hating since it's been sooo long since you had a piece of this ass" I said walking over and giving him a long nasty kiss in front of her. "I fired you before I can do it again" she shouted after I pulled away from him. "I could fuck him in the middle of town and you couldn't do shit to me" I said wrapping my scarf around my neck. "Try me bitch" she screams. I looked over at Richard his eye's wide afraid of my reaction. I slowly put down my stuff and slowly bite my tongue until I taste blood and pick up a piece of paper off my desk. "I found this interesting piece of paper the other day it was taped to the back of a filing cabinet, its a paper that shows that the Mayor of the town has the right to hire and fire his assistant NOT anyone else including his wife or ANYONE else and it's signed by you and him and the rest of the board members oh by the way it's and notarized " I said showing her the piece of paper. Her eyes widen and she goes pale. I look over at Damon who has an impressed look on his face and Richard just looked pleased. "So like I was just saying I could fuck him right here on this desk with ppl coming in and out of this building and you couldn't touch me" I said folding up the piece of paper and shoving it in my purse. "So have your little talk, I'm going to lunch with my best friend then I'm coming back and you better believe he's gonna be screaming my name" I said taking a couple of steps and giving him a kiss. "Tootles" I said with a wave as I stormed off. "When are you gonna learn NOT to fuck with her" Richard asked glaring at his wife. "As big of an dickhead as I am I know not to mess with her" Damon said with a shrug as he walked off to meet me. Ms Lockwood lets out a big sigh slowly realizing this girl might not be someone she wants to mess with .

"Why are you lookin at me like that" I asked with a raised eyebrow as we sat at lunch. "I hafta go to that bachelor auction tonight" Damon said with a smile. "I know Dragon Lady tried to wringle Richard into MCing it but I said Hell no" I said shaking my head. "What does that mean you are gonna miss me" he asked raising an eyebrow. "You can call me and tell me who has the unfortunate pleasure of buying your ass" I said rolling my eyes. He takes a swig of his alcohol. "Damon why are you getting drunk so much lately" I ask touching his hand. He stiffens. "Don't worry about it, It's something that will soon come to pass" he said pointing to me. "But Damon you've been there for me for so much, let me be here for you" I said with a smile. "There's nothing you can do sexy, I'm fine" he said standing up and kissing my forehead. "I'm me" he said leaning up against the booth giving me a sexy look. "don't look at me like that" I said shaking my head. "Why you wanna take me to the bathroom" he said giving me a kissy face. "No I wanna hug you until all your pain goes away" I said giving half a smile. He suddenly reaches over gives me a long kiss on the forehead and then he was gone.

"I love nights like this when we can just sit and watch TV" I said leaning my head on Richard's shoulder. "I'm glad you told her hell no" he said kissing my forehead. "You've been doing shit for her all week, hell to the no you are mine tonight" I said leaning up for a kiss. "And always" he said rubbing my belly. I feel a flutter go through me as the kiss deepens. Then my phone rings and I pull away. "UGHHH" Richard cries. "Remember where we were" I said holding up my finger and grabbing my cell phone off the table. "Damon" "Hello" I said putting the phone up to my ear. "Hey sexy" he said with a strange sound to his voice. "Damon" I said with a question in my voice. "Is he okay" Richard asks. I wave him off. "Damon are you okay" I ask. "Yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to call and tell you who just raised the most money tonight for the bachelor auction" he said his voice getting a little higher. "OMG Damon that's awesome" I said sitting up. "There was no question who was gonna raise the most" he said his voice again sounding strange. "Okay Damon what is wrong with you" I ask biting my bottom lip. I feel Richard rubbing my back. "Now when I tell you this next bit of news don't go all postal and go on a killing spree.. okay" he said slowly. "Damon who bought you" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Bought is such a strong word" he said stalling for time. "Damon who fucking bought you" I said my voice getting higher. "Look to your left or right, see that face that's sitting next to you his worse half" he said. "WHAT" I screamed. "Baby what, who what's wrong with you" Richard said jumping up. "I'm gonna need mental help after this, I cant' even repeat that" I said handing the phone to Richard. "Why is she having a fit in the middle of our living room" Richard asked grabbing the phone. He put it up to his ear and started nodding. "Fuck no" he said his eyes wide. I sat down in the floor and rocked back and forth. "She's sitting in the middle of the floor rocking back and forth" he said nodding his head. "I think she finally snapped" he added with a sigh. "I can't say I wanna be in your place, better you than me" he said rubbing the scruff on his chin. Suddenly I grabbed the phone. "Tell dragon lady there are two men in this town she can't touch that's her current husband and my best friend and if she has a problem with it she can take it up with me" I said dropping the phone in Robert's lap and stomping out the apartment to smoke. "I just heard the front door slam did she just go to smoke" Damon asked. "Oh yea" Richard replied. "I thought you said she couldn't smoke anymore" he said. "Are you gonna tell her she can't smoke anymore right now" he asked raising his eyebrow. "Nope" Damon said. "Yea well neither am I"Richard said as he pressing the button ending the call.

I"m going to go have dinner with Tyler" Richard says as he walks by my desk. "Okay baby" I said standing up and giving him a big kiss. "Now listen they are saying there is gonna be a BIG storm tonight so you and Christie stay in" he said grabbing his umbrella. "Yes sir" I said saluting him. "Now I can take you back in that office and show you just how much of a sir I am" he said reaching over and grabbing my ass. "Do you wanna have someone calling Liz like a few minutes ago when you had me screaming they thought someone was getting killed" I asked grabbing his package. He slowly inhales then exhales and he drops his head back and then brings it back up. "I'm one second away from leaning you over this desk and fucking you right here" he said instantly hard. I smile. "I wish you could but uh you gotta go meet your son" I said letting go. "I don't hafta be there until 5 it's 4:30 get your ass in that room" he said picking me up and carrying me into his office and slamming the door.

"GOD that's a rough storm" I said rubbing my arms. "He'll be home soon enough" Christie said clicking the remote. "I wasn't necessary talking about him" I said rolling my eyes. "When are you not talking about him" she asked looking over at me. Suddenly my phone rings.. "Tyler" it read. "I wonder why Tyler is calling me"I said outloud. I hope he's okay" I thought as I picked up my phone. "Ty is everything okay" I asked. "My dad is down here flirting with someone" he said over the crowd of the Mystic Grill. My stomach dropped. "Are you sure he's flirting" I asked my mouth suddenly dry. "He was staring at her ass and now he's having drinks with her" he said. "Uh.. I'm sure it's business related" I said turning to keep my temper in check. "You have more faith in my dad then he deserves" Tyler barked. "I love your dad Ty and I know he loves me" I said simply. "I swear if he hurts you or my baby sister I'm not sure what I'm gonna do" he replies. "How did you know I'm having a girl" I asked. "I don't know a feeling maybe" he answered. "Well Ty just ignore him I'm not worried and you shouldn't be either, if he leaves with her then call... Ok? I said trying to encourage him. "You better believe I will call" and then he hung up. I sat there and for the longest time just holding my phone. "You okay" Christie asked. "Yeah" I said nodding my head. "I think I'm gonna go to bed.. Okay" I said throwing down the pillow before the tears could start in my eyes. "Okay" Christie said nodding her head. She grab my hand. "Remember I'm here" she said before I could make it off the couch. "I know" I said tears coming down my cheek. "Good night" I said running up the stairs and into my room, tears streaming down my cheek.

My phone was ringing in my sleep. But I didn't really care if I got it or not. I heard it ring and my eyes open. I reach over and look who it is. "Damon" I wipe my eyes and grab my phone. "Damon I'm not in the mood" I said with a sigh. "Yeah well you are really not gonna be in the mood in about 2 seconds when you find out they found Vicki Donovon's body" he hissed. "What" I said sitting up. "YUP" he said. "Fuck" I whispered. "Yea but I wouldn't worry about it we didn't leave anything that can Identify us to her" he said. "Baby" I hear as he opens the door. "Yeah Damon I can make lunch tomorrow" I said nodding my head. "He's in the room isn't he" he asked. "YEA just come by the office like normal" I said looking over at him. "Just act naturally and let him tell you alright" he said. "Yea Damon I know you love me I'm not a moron" I said even louder. He laughs and then I hear a click. I throw my phone on the bed and turn over away from him. "I got some bad news baby" he said slipping off his jacket. "What" I said unemotionless. "They found Vicki Donovon's body today" he said taking off his shoes. "I"m sad to hear that, I'll see what I can do for Matt" I said closing my eyes. "Baby" I hear him say as he gets in the bed with me. I move away from him. "Okay what did I do" he asks with a sigh. I roll my eyes and don't answer. "Are you deaf now, what the fuck did I do" he asks again. "Did you enjoy your drink with whatever the hell her name was" I asked putting a pillow in between us. He sighs. "Tyler huh" he asks. "Does it matter who the fuck called and told me" I asked jumping up and glaring at him. "It wasn't like what he saw" he said holding up his hands, "He's sooo ready to accuse me of cheating on you because of my relationship with his mother, I had a drink with a woman that's interested in some property in the area and she wanted to know some of the history behind my family's property" he said shaking his head. I wipe my eyes. "Baby I love you more then life itself and I'm not about to waste that on a one night stand again" he said holding out his hand. I sigh and look over at him. "I love you 2" I said grabbing him for a kiss. He pulls away. "Damn don't be pissed at me without telling me why you are pissed at me" he said pulling me on top of him. "The only reason you wanna be with me is because I can rock your world" I said as I straddling him. "You can in fact rock my world" he said. "And can I offer a word of advice Mr. Mayor" I said nibbling on is ear. "Anytime you want" he said with a happy sigh. "If you ever do cheat on me again, and I catch her with you. I advise she knows how to run and fast because she won't know what will hit her I can promise you that" I said giving him another long kiss. "Duly noted" he

said as he pulled me closer to him.

"I like that dress" Christie said as she handed it to me. "Thanks, I feel big, fat and pregnant" I said as I carried it into the house. "There are millions of woman in this world that would love to look like you and far as long as you are" Christie said walking in the house right behind me. "Richard says the same thing" I said as I closed the door. "Where is the leader of the town that's overrun with Vampires anyways" she asked sitting her purse down. I smile. "He's helping the dragon lady decorate for tonight's founder's day kick off party" I said walking around to the sofa and sitting down. "Fun" Christie said as she sat down beside us. Suddenly Richard comes busting through the door cussing. "Fucking bitch" he said as he slammed the door. Christie and I looked at each other. "I take it decorating wasn't very successful" I said with a raised eyebrow. "I don't wanna talk about it" he said picking up a pillow and tearing it in half then throwing it in the floor. "Shit" I said stunned. "Go calm him down before anymore of our furniture suffers" Christie said picking up both halves. "Baby" I said standing up slowly. "Why are you so upset" I said standing up and walking over to him and taking his hand and leading him over to the couch and then sitting down in his lap. "Just let me know if you two decide to start doing something on the couch" Christie said. I rolled my eyes and took his head in my hands. His eyes were blood shot and he was grinding his teeth. "Stop" I said looking him in the eye. I felt his body go loose. "She just pisses me off so bad sometimes" he said letting out a breath. "That's the reason we call her Dragon Lady" I said kissing his nose. "Yeah but you didn't hear what she was talking about today" he said patting my back and looking over at Christie. "What was she talking about" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you" he said picking me up and sitting me down on the couch. I grab his hand and pull him down on the couch again. "Don't make me do this" he said with a big sigh as he glanced over at Christie again. "Why do I have a feeling in about two seconds one of the two of you are gonna go running out this house and the other of you is gonna go running after the other one and then I'm gonna hear a big boom?" Christie asked. "Tell me before I go ask the bitch myself and I can promise you I won't be nice" I said slowly taking in breaths. He takes a deep breath. "She asked me if you were cheating on me with Damon, she says he only talks about you and Elena Gilbert and everyone and in town knows how he feels about Elena" he says not looking at me. "Sooo let me get this straight she's asking if I'm cheating on you" I said it not fully registering in my brain. "No baby that's not what she's saying at all.. No not at all.. Forget I even said anything. Why don't we go take a nap before we hafta leave" he said with a fake smile. I blinked over and over again. "Is she activating her death ray eyes" Richard asked on one side of his mouth to Christie. "That or she's activating her flame thrower ones. I haven't exactly got the number of times she blinks for each one" she whispered back. "That bitch better stay the fuck away from me tonight do you understand me" I asked slowly turning my head. "Football fields" he said holding up his hands. "Stupid bitch I should run over there and kick her ass now" I said getting up and cracking my neck. "Please don't, I really don't have running shoes on at this moment" Richard said looking down at his dress shoe d foot. "I just paid the rent I don't have bail money" Christie said leaning back on the couch. "Well I have plenty of bail money" Richard started to say with a smile. Christie picked up a pillow and hit him with it. "Don't encourage her" she said giving him a mean look. "Like she needs encouragement" He said making a face at her hitting her with another pillow. "She didn't start acting like this until she got brain damage from banging into the wall all the time" Christie said hitting him back with the pillow. "Excuse me" I said clearing my throat. They looked up at me. "If either one of you bozo's ever say anything about me and Damon acting like that ever, I'll kick both of your asses now if you will excuse me I'm gonna go take a shower" I said with a smile as I picked up my stuff and walking to the stairs. He stood there hands on hips glaring at Christie. "Christie when he stops acting like an Alpha male you point him in the right direction" I asked shaking my head and heading up the stairs "But baby she started it" he said pointing to Christie. "You are so dense" Christie said shaking her head and picking up the remote. "I run Mystic Falls" he said giving her his best intimidating look then he stopped and looked around. "Wait a minute where did she go" he said looking confused as the shower started up. Christie smiled and pointed toward the shower. "Why in the fuck am I still standing here" he asked as he almost tripped on the couch as he ran up the stairs. "Yeah that's why this town is over run by Vampires" Christie whispered as she heard the door to the bathroom slam.

When I go to these dinner I usually stay in the background. Because number one the guys in Mystic Falls are horn dogs and Number two I wanted to stay as far away from Ms. Lockwood as humanly possible. If it wasn't for the fact that it looked like I was avoiding if I didn't go I wouldn't have step foot in that place that night. The worst part of the night is when I was walking past the balcony and saw Damon break John Gilbert's neck and then throw him off over the side. I gasp hoping no one was around to witness this. As I run down the stairs hoping I can do something anything to cover his body up. I skid to a stop when I realize that John Gilbert was walking into door. "What the hell" I say as I ducked around the corner hoping he didn't see me. I grabbed Damon as he walked by me and pushed him into the kitchen. "What the hell" I said whispering. "You saw that" he hissed at me. "No I'm blind" I said hitting his arm. "He had it coming" he said looking around. "Okay so what but did you just see who came walking in here" I asked pointing to the door. "How could I not he's got one of those magic rings that won't let him die" he hissed. "Just don't kill anybody else" I said shaking my head as I stomped out of the room. Then I totally missed the ringing of the bell.. blah blah blah. Who wants to risk being in the same room with Ms. Lockwood and go to jail? And then I hear a big riskus outside. "Please don't let that be Damon snapping anyone else's neck" I think to myself. But it wasn't. It was Tyler and Matt? I thought they were best friends. Then Richard came and took Tyler away. I hope this doesn't end like it did at the school. I felt my heart dropping to my toes as I took off after them. I got behind some ppl that wouldn't move so what I see next makes me go off on the man that I loved more than anything in the world. I saw him backhand Tyler then stomp out of the room. After a few minutes I run into the room and check on him. "Are you alright Ty" I ask touching his face. "I'm great" he said narrowing his eyes. "I'll take care of this" I said with a weak smile. "No don't" he said grabbing my arm. "He's not gonna do this and get away with it Ty" I said heading to the door. "Hey" he calls after me. I turn. "Be careful that's my baby sister in there" he said his eyes hardening. "You got it" I said winkin at him and walking from the room. I took my phone out of my purse and hit a button and it rings and on the fourth ring he picks up. "What do you want" he barks at me. "Number one don't EVER talk to me like that , Number two where the fuck are you" I said lowering my voice when ppl started walking by me. "What's it to you" he asks. "What's it to me" I ask in disbelief. "You have two seconds to tell me where the fuck you are or you can get your shit out of my house and kiss

your child good bye" I said not caring who heard me. "Fine I'm in the back office" he said hanging up the phone. I walk around to the back office and see him staring at the wall. I walk in and slam the door. "What the hell is your problem" I ask. "Once again the brat needs to be taught not to act like that in public" he said leaning back in his chair. "You are really a piece of work" I said shaking my head. He stands slams his hand into the desk. "Whatever, let's go home" he said slamming the chair into the desk. "Sleep on the couch tonight" I said taking a step toward the door. He laughs. "Like I'll sleep on the couch tonight, I have any number of woman that would love to keep me warm tonight" he said giving me a stare down. I walk back over to where he's sitting. "Try me" I said my eyes shooting daggers. " You won't do shit to me .I have you wrapped around my little finger" he said shaking his head with a laugh. I had to hold on to the desk to keep from falling over. "Excuse me I don't think I heard you correctly" I said turning my head. "I guess we will see where I sleep tonight won't we" he said sitting down and sliding up to the desk in his chair. "If you don't sleep on that couch or I go to your office and some little bitch is in there with you, don't come back and mark my words get ready to replace to that window in ur office cause a bitch is gonna go flying out of it. I can promise you that" I said glaring at him and stomping at of the office.

"NO Richard you can't come in" I said throwing a shoe at the door. "Its not him" Damon said ducking so the shoe wouldn't hit him. "I'm sorry Damon" I said with a sigh. "I come in peace" he said putting his hands up. "Come on in babe" I said putting down my book. He walks in and closes the door. "Why is your boyfriend warming up the couch up by the way" he asked coming around to the empty part of the bed. "Wrapped around his little finger my ass" I muttered under my breath with a smile. "Excuse me" Damon said shaking his head. "Sorry, just remember something from earlier tonight. The Alpha was being an asshole so he was banned to the couch until he learns to behave" I said patting the bed. "Well he's down there cussing about the couch being uncomfortable or barking or something that I don't understand" Damon said laying down beside me. "And he says I'm wrapped around his little finger" I said laying back down on my pillow. "If that man is willing to lay on that lumpy ass couch I think that's the other way around" he said looking around at me. "Yea that's exactly what I was thinking" I said turning over and laying on my arm to look at him. He looked at me with a sad expression. "Damon are you okay" I whispered. "It is what it is Sexy" he said with a shrug. "Stefan will be back on the wagon again" I said patting his chest. He narrowed his eyes. "If he had learned to feed like a normal vampire then he wouldn't go crazy after he gets a taste of the real stuff" he said turning his eyes on me. "I agree with you" I said with a nod. "But Damon I don't think it's about feeding for Stefan, I think it's about feeling everything he can't turn it off" I said. "Well being a vampire is not about feeling, it's about turning it off" he said laying on his arm. "Damon are you in love with Elena" I asked. He kinda shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "Let's not talk about that right now" he said leaning over and turning off the light. "I'm here for you Damon" I said snuggling into his chest. "I know" he said putting an arm around me. "I love ya" I said before my eyes closed. "I know kid, I know" he said as kissing me on the forehead.

"Do I smell bacon" I asked as I sat up the next morning. "Your boyfriend has been banging around in the kitchen for the last half hour" Damon said sitting up. "He never cooks breakfast" I said jumping out of bed. "With that couch I'm surprised he didn't get up much earlier" Damon said following me downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see breakfast fully cooked. "Okay Mystic Grill is on speed dial" I said with my arms crossed. He walks over to me with his hand behind his back "I cooked this" he said handing me a ring box. "I'm sorry I was a complete asshole, I don't even remember last night but if I had to sleep on that couch I bet it was pretty bad" he said as he opened it and gave me a pouty look. I looked at it and my mouth dropped open. A ring that was much bigger then my engagement ring sat nestled inside. "Baby" I said with a squeak as I took it out. "Man nice job" Damon said slapping him on the shoulder. "But I never get to wear my engagement ring except at home so these two are just gonna go to waste" I said with a sigh. "Wear em" he said sliding it on my ring finger. "Excuse me" I said giving him a puzzled look. "I don't give a shit anymore" he said kissing me on the nose. "But everyone's gonna know" I said shaking my head. "Let em know" he said with a shrug. I squeaked and jumped into his arms. "I love you soooo much" I said giving him a big kiss. "Man it looks like you are off the couch" Damon said with a laugh. "After you apologize to your son" I said turning serious. "Done" he said with a nod. "You remember that" I asked. "No but I called him and asked him what I did and he told me" he said kissing me again. "Baby I love you" I said giving him another kiss. "I love you more" he said kissing me harder. "3rd person in the room" Damon called. "4th person" Christie said as she walked in from her bedroom. "Kill joy's" Richard said as he sat me down. "Well we will finish breakfast and get ready for work and then go not work" I said with a wink. Richard growls and sits down at the table. Just as I was about to sit down at the table my phone rings. I reach over and grab it. "Hello" I said. "Oh yeah he did" I said with a big smile. "I'll come and pick it up.. thanks" I said hitting the button and then sitting down. "Who was that" Richard asking handing the bacon to Damon. "Oh just something to do with work" I said with a nod. "Christie did you see what he bought me" I said handing her my hand. "Does this mean she will stop bitching about not being able to wear the other one" Christie asks. "Like I told her a few minutes ago, wear both of em" he said reaching over and kissing my hand. "I love you" I said with a smile. "Gross" Damon said with a snarl. "Well my baby can do all this is thirty mins time" I said looking at my ring. He smiles. "Baby who did you say cooked all this" I said nodding toward the table. "I did" he said giving me a look. "Oh really because they just called me from the Mystic Grill and my card from your account was left there by mistake this morning when the Mayor asked them to make a rush breakfast order for 4 ppl" I said hiding my mouth to keep from laughing. "Man really" Damon said looking over at him. "Busted" Christie said shaking her head. "I have only one thing to say to that" Richard said looking down at his hands. "Guys enjoy breakfast on me" he said as he came around and threw me over his shoulder and carried me out of the kitchen.

After rolling around on the couch for a few hours. I got up and started the day. I was knee deep in paperwork when Ms. Lockwood came walking up. "What can I help you with" I asked looking up at her. "You can help me by telling me what's that on your finger" she said sliding her own around on her finger. "I think you know what it is" I said looking up at her. "I wanna see him" she said barely above a whisper. "Whatever you say" I said picking up the phone. "Coming back for more" he asked me. "Whenever you want it, but right now your wife is out here asking for you" I said hanging up the phone. A few seconds later he opens the door. "What" he asks standing inside the door. "So it's really over" she asks glaring at him. I sigh and put my head on the desk. "Why must I always hafta prove that I love this man over and over again" I said so she could hear me. "Listen I've been with this man for over 20 years" she said suddenly turning on me. "So what does time measure how long you love someone" I asked standing up. "It should mean something" She yelled back at me "Cause if I love him this much now I can't imagine how's it's gonna be in 20 years" I said grabbing my purse. She glares at me. "I'm tired of fighting with you, He knows where I stand and he knows where you stand. I'm done and the next person he comes after is the next person he spends the rest of his life with" I said with a sigh as I walk out of the courthouse.

I was half way down the sidewalk when I heard. "Baby" I turn to see him standing just outside the courthouse. I turn and run back to him. "Did I say your work day was over" he asked me. "Oh so this is what it's about you want someone to do your paperwork and run your errands" I said rolling my eyes. I turned to walk away and he grabs my hands. "This is so much more then doing my paperwork and running my errands and you know it" he said pulling me closer to him. "I love you" he said giving me a big kiss. "Baby we are in public" I said looking around. "I don't care" he said with a smile. "Well I do" I said grabbing his hand and running behind one of the columns. "You wanna do it right here outside leaning up against the column" he whispered to me as he nibbled my ear. "Don't tempted me" I said closing my eyes as he kissed my neck. "You have 5 seconds to decide if you wanna do it out here or if we are gonna walk by Dragon lady who is sitting in your office pouting" he said hitting my pressure point over and over again. "Screw it" I said grabbing his hand and running up the stairs. "Baby do you realize that we just ran up 3 flights of stairs in 5 seconds" Richard said with a laugh as I pulled him the rest of the way. We got to my office and she was sitting in my chair. "I see you won" she said glaring at me. "Whatever" I said pulling my key out of my pocketbook and unlocking his office. "I'm his wife and I still don't have a key" she said tapping my pen on the desk. "What do you want" I asked dropping my purse on the floor. "I want him to love me like he loves you" she said biting her lip to keep from crying. I feel him rubbing my shoulders. "I can't make him feel something that he's tried 20 something years to feel, I just know that I can't walk away from this and neither can he. If I could have after what we've been through in just the few months I've been here I would have ran, I have a sexy as hell best friend that most ppl would have killed each other over and when I look at him all I think is how much I love Richard" I said reaching up and squeezing his hand. "What else can I tell you or do that will prove how much I love him" I asked. She doesn't say anything. "You want my car" I take the key chain and throw it on the desk. "you want my rings.. take em" I said taking em off and throwing em on the desk beside my car key. "I pay my own rent so that shouldn't be a problem" I said biting my lip. "This is not about the younger assistant and the older wealthy boss and what she can get out of him" I said crossing my arms in front of me. "This is about us finding each other at the wrong time in life but me loving this man more then anything else in the world and waiting until the end of the world if need be to be with him" I said with a shrug as I turned

around and walk in his office and leaving him out there to deal with her.

About 10 mins later Richard came stepping through his office and closed the door behind him. I was laying on the couch. My stomach was hurting and I just wanted to go home. When he sat down beside me I didn't open my eyes. I just felt something slid into my pocket. Then I felt him pick up my right hand and slide one ring on my finger then I felt him get off the couch and then he cleared his throat. "Look at me" he said shaking my hand. "Baby I don't feel like it" I said not opening my eyes. "Just humor me" he said shaking my hand again. "Fine" I said opening my eyes. He was on his knees about to slide my new engagement ring on my finger. "Well you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me" he asked as slide the ring on my finger. I wiped the eyes. "Do you really mean it" I said with smile. "As much as I meant anything in my life" he said kissing my hand. "Then yes Mr. Lockwood I accept" I said with smile. He jumped up and picked me up. "Is she still out there" I asked. "No" he said shaking his head. "She mad" I asked. "I don't know" he said shaking his head. "I think she does love you I just don't think she knows how to love you" I said laying my forehead on his shoulder. "I've just never had THIS feeling for her, I never knew this feeling until the moment I saw you" he said squeezing me tight. "By the way what did you put in my pocket" I asked it poking me in the leg. "Your car key" he said giving me a big kiss on the lips. "I don't want everyone in this town to think that's why I love you sooo much" I said looking him straight in the eye. "I know that's not the reason and I don't give a fuck what anybody else has to say about it" he said leaning me against the wall. "Knock knock" someone said from the door. "UGH" he whispered letting me down. I turned around to see John. Lynn's father standing at the door. I stiffen slightly and stood behind Richard. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interpret" he said holding up a hand. "John" Richard said stepping forward. I bow my head slightly. "I was just at the jail visiting Lynn and I just wanted to come and check in and make sure your beautiful assistant here is okay" he said nodding his head a little. Richard reaches around and grabs my hand. "She's taking it day by day" he said squeezing my hand. "I'm not saying what my daughter did is right" he said taking off his hat and wrinkling the bill in his hands. "But I will say that the love that you two have is something rare and my daughter wishes that you could have loved her like you obviously love this young lady" he said smiling weakly. I wiped my eyes. Nobody else might see it but the father of the woman that tortured me. He saw it. I squeezed Richard's hand and let it go. I walked slowly over to him and gave him a hug. I caught him by surprise at first but then I felt him pat me. I pulled away from him and stepped back and felt Richard rubbing my back. "Richard can have drinks with you anytime you want him to" I said with a wink. "You got yourself a good girl there Mayor" he said backing up toward the door. "I couldn't agree more" he said kissing my forehead. "I'll call you about that drink" he said as he walked out the door. "You are really something else" he said wrapping his arms around me. "Never let me go" I said suddenly feel a sense of dread. "I'm not going anywhere baby" he said stepping around to his desk to grab his wallet so we could go to lunch. "You are never gonna ever leave me and this little girl" I said shyly. He stops and shakes his head. "What did you say" he asks dropping his wallet. "It's a girl" I said a little louder that time. "I must be getting old because I could have sworn that you just said that we were having a girl" he said looking over at me and turning his head. "You heard right grandpa, we are in fact having a girl" I said with a smile. He smiles and runs over and grabs me. "She's not coming out of her room untl she's 30" he said kissing me. "Baby" I said with a giggle. "No she's gonna have 100 locks on her doors and she's not coming out.. I'm talking to Tyler, he'll agree with me" he said sticking his tongue out at me. "Baby you can't lock her up forever" I said giving him a look. "Yea I can and I will cause Damon Salvatore will settle down one day and have kids and I refuse to let my daughter anywhere around his offspring" he said shaking his head. "yes dear" I said nodding my head as he went around talking about the locks on the door. The thing is Vampire can't procreate but they don't age either... So as he's worrying about a Damon Jr. he should actually be worrying about the original

"A girl huh" Damon said acting surprised. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I handed Richard a plate. "Thanks babe" I said as he walked into the kitchen. "And he's locking her in her room until she's 30 in case you decide to have a son" I said hiding my mouth napkin to keep from laughing. "I don't think it's my SON you hafta worry about" Damon said reaching over and rubbing my belly. "Don't even fucking think about it" I said narrowing my eyes as Christie busting at laughing. "20 years from now if she's as hot as her mama I would gladly take that for a ride prolly as good of a fuck as her mama" he said giving me a look. I look over at Christie. "I told you not to be best friends with a vampire" she said holding her hands up. "Here's the dessert" Richard said walking out of the kitchen and placing it on the table. I clear my throat. "You know babe the more I think about that whole locking the baby in her room until shes 30 the more I like it" I said nodding my head. Damon laughs. Richard looks over at him."Sorry just remembered a funny conversation I had earlier today" he said sliding his hand against my leg under the table. I flinched and as I smiled I got a brilliant idea "Well it will give me a chance to teach her all my little tricks" I said with a half smile. "Oh hell no" Richard said laying down his fork. "Oh come on baby, I mean every girl has gotta know how to seduce a guy the right way" I said biting my bottom lip. "You are not teaching our daughter that" he said his voice getting a little lower. "Oh come baby" I said standing up and walking around to his chair. Richards swallows and adjust himself in the chair. "I mean a girl's gotta know the proper way to talk to a guy, and kiss a guy and esp please a guy and uh I know all those tricks" I said nibbling on his ear. I sneak a peek at Damon who is narrowing his eyes. "Fine but she's 29 when you start" he says jumping up and grabbing me by the hand. "Good night all" he said running to the stairs. "Run on up I'll meet you there in just a minute" I said with a wink. "Take more than a minute and I'm coming down and draggin your ass up these steps" he said as he jogged up the steps and closed the door. I waited until I heard the door closed to walk over to Damon and whisper in this ear. "20 years is an awful long time to wait for a great fuck isn't it" I said running my hand along his jaw line. I watched him flinch and I knew I had him. "Good night all" I said as I started up the stairs. "You asked for that one" I heard Christie say as I shut the door behind me.

"Who ever is fucking calling me better be dying" I thought as I picked up my phone in a dream fog. "Hello" I said half asleep. "Baby where the hell are you" Richard asked as I almost dropped the phone. "What why are you calling me, I thought you were asleep right next to me" I said feeling the bed right next to me. Empty. "Baby why would I be calling you if I was right next to you" he asked. "Shut up I'm asleep" I said trying to get my eyes to open. "Well I need you to get dressed and get your ass down to my office" he said snapping his fingers. "Why in the hell am I getting dressed and heading to your office on a fucking Saturday" I said growling into the phone. "Okay stop growling cuz I'm getting turned on and get in your car and bring me my gray suit" he said. "Why?" I asked. "Uh Miss Mystic Falls pageant" he said. "Uh fuck that's today" I said sitting up. "Yes ma'am we hafta be there in about 2 hours so get your ass up and get dressed" he said. "2 hours I could have slept for another hour" I said laying back down. "I don't fucking think so" he said with a growl. "Baby I got to sleep about 2 hours ago" I said with a giggle. "Then I know you won't mind another hour then will ya" he said his voice dipping down lower. "Fine I'm up I'll be there soon" I said. "I love you" he said. "I love you more" I said as I hit the button. "He really is an animal" I thought with a giggle as I jumped up and got our clothes together.

"Sexy dress" I heard as I stepped out of my car. "Thanks you don't look half bad yourself Mr. Salvatore" I said giving Damon the once over. "I need you to do me a favor" he said looking around to make sure no one heard him. "Okay" I said with a quick nod. "I need you to stay away from Stefan" he said putting his hands in his pockets. "Okay but why" I asked. "He's totally off the wagon and I'm afraid he will hurt you" he said walking closer. "I don't think Stefan would ever hurt me" I said closing my car door. "He would never do it on purpose but he might do it and I don't wanna see anything happen to you" he said with a faint smile. I turned to lock my doors. "But Damon" I turned again to finish my sentence but he was gone. "I hate when you do that" I whispered letting out a sigh. "You hate what" came a voice behind me. "Baby" I said with a jump. "Are you okay" he asks suddenly turning serious "Oh I almost broke a nail" I said with a small smile. "Can't have that happening" he said giving me a kiss on the nose. "I guess you need to get in there" I said putting my arms around his neck. "Can't I just stand here and make out with you for the next 2 hours" he asked putting his arms around my waist. "As much as I love the idea of that, Dragon lady already can't stand me and if you are caught out here making out with me I have a feeling she would have me banned to Sibra" I said giving him another kiss. As I said that I heard someone walk out of the house. "Richard" someone called. "Damn it" he whispered nuzzling my neck. "He's right here Ms. Lockwood" I said licking his lips then pushing him off of me. "You are gonna pay for that one" he whispered as he ran his hand up my thigh. I grip his jacket and he laughs. I hear clicking heels on the sidewalk. "Richard we need you in here right now" she said as she came around the corner. "He was just on his way" I said fixing his collar. He narrows his eyes "yes dear I was just on my way" he said with a fake smile.. "Maybe if you weren't out here making out with your girlfriend you would know when we needed you" she said as they walked up to the house. "Kiss my ass" I said walking in behind them. She turned and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and stood in the far back. A few minutes later it was time to announce the constants and their escorts. It all came off without a hitch until they got to Elena. "Elena Gilbert escorted by Stefan Salvatore" but Stefan wasn't anywhere around. Damon turned slightly at me and I shrugged. I watched as Damon stepped behind Richard and around and held his arm out for Elena to take it. A shot of something shot through me and my eyes narrowed. Then they went and did the dance that was traditional here in Mystic Falls and I didn't like it one bit how he was looking at

her.

"What in the hell is your problem" Richard asks as he throw his tie in the closet. "I don't wanna talk about" I said throwing my shoe against the wall. "IS this about Damon" he asked his arms crossing in front of him. "Why in the hell is it you automatically jump to Damon" I asked glaring at him. "Don't think I didn't miss the look on your face when he took Stefan's place" he said sitting down on the bed. "What the fuck are you saying" I asked standing in front of him. "If the shoe fits" he said throwing up his hands. "Screw you" I said walking out of the room and slamming the door and stomping down the stairs. "Why is there always yelling" Christie said as she turned down the TV. "Dumbass up there thinks I'm jealous of Elena" I said hardly able to get the word out. "You are" she said clicking on the TV again. "Excuse me" I said taking the control out of her hand. She rolls her eyes. "You are jealous of anyone that has anything to do with Damon" she said turning to me. "You are nuts just like him" I said pointing to Richard as he walked down the stairs. "Baby I'm not saying you are in love with Damon Im just saying you love him" he said with a small smile. "You both need a mental check up" I said as my phone rang. "Damon" "And there is the Golden boy now" Richard said sitting down on the arm of the sofa. "I hafta take this" I said putting it to my ear. "I need you now" he said his voice tense. "I'll be there in 10 mins" I said my voice bearly above a whisper as I hung up the phone. Richard looks down and nodded. "You were saying" he said as he stood up. "He sounded upset" I said grabbing my purse. "I get it, I'll wait up for you" he said as he kissed my forehead and walked up the stairs and closed the door. "your other boyfriend is waiting on you" Christie said holding up my keys. I slowly walked to the

door and wiped my eyes as I closed it behind me.

"Damon, Damon" I called as I walked into the Salvatore house. "Behind you" I heard as he appeared in front of my face. I reached over and slapped him. "I hate when you fucking do that" I said taking a deep breath. "Thanks for coming sexy" he said with a slight smile. "I just had a fight with my boyfriend because he accused me of loving you" I said shaking my head. "That's cause you do" he said trying to hide a smile. "Screw you to I do not" I said pushing past him. "I called and said I needed you and you said you would be here in 10 mins... it's been 9 mins and 55 seconds" he said looking at the clock. "Screw you" I said narrowing my eyes and finally it hit me. "So what you and him planned this" I said shaking my head. "Well besides the fact I have Stefan down stairs in the cellar cause we injected him with vervain cause he was feeding on a high school beauty constant and Elena is sitting by the door. I think I pretty much have it under control" he said with a causal shrug. I narrowed my eyes and started to the door. "Tell your new buddy when you talk to him that you can both go fuck yourselves" I said as I opened the door. "I can't let you go like this" he said appearing in front of me again. "Damon let me go damn it" I said backing up. "I know you felt something when you saw me dating with Elena" he said looking around. "Screw Elena and the horse she rode on" I said trying to get around him. "I'm a vampire you can't get around me" he said taking a step in front me. "Damon what" I said frustrated. "Why do you hate Elena so much" he said with a smile. "Cause she's a bitch" I said looking off. "You know there is only 2 other woman I've seen you like this with" he said giving me a look. "Damon don't go there" I said folding my arms in front of me. "Oh but I must" he said slamming the front door. I sighed really loud. "Let's see if I remember their names" he said circling me. "Damon don't do that circle your prey thing" I said glarin at him. He stopped right in front of me. "Have it your way" he said with a shrug. "Damon let me the hell out of this house, I wanna go home and yell at my boyfriend and pay him back by not giving him a piece of ass. So could you speed this alone" I said tapping my foot. "The two women you hate the most in this world is Carol Lockwood and the slut that sleep with your boyfriend" he said trying not to laugh. "What's your point" I said grinding my teeth. "And now you hate Elena" he said nodding. "Fine I hate her" I said with a shrug. "You love me" he said kissing my forehead. "Whatever" I said pushing him off of me and walking out of the door.

"Where the hell have you been" I heard at about midnight that night as I laid on the couch in his office. "Uh where does it look like" I asked pullin the cover up over my head. "I've been going nuts trying to find you" Richard said slamming the door. "I'm sure you called Damon looking for me" I said rolling my eyes. "Of course I did, he's been looking all over for you two" he said walking over and grabbing my cell phone. "Nice" I said waving him off. "You turned your cell phone off" he said as I heard my cell phone turned back on. "No shit" I said sitting up. "What the hell is your problem" he asked glaring at me. "Oh why don't you asked your new best friend" I said rubbing my eyes. "What are you talking about" he asked. "Damon and your little call to him tonight about him needing me" I said in a huff. "Fuck he told you that" he said rubbing his head. "No he didn't hafta to, I figured it out" I said pushing myself off the couch. "Baby I didn't mean for you to get mad" he said with a sigh. "yeah well apparently you don't know me as well as you thought you did" I said picking up my purse. "I just wanted you to realize that you love him more than you thought you did" he said sitting down on the couch. "I don't love Damon" I said slowly. "So what if you do" he said with a shrug. "Because I dont want another reason for everyone else to say I'm all wrong for you" I said a tear coming to my eye. "Baby it doesn't matter what ppl say about us" he said pulling me next to him. "I love you more than life itself it's just Damon means a lot to me" I said grabbing ahold of his shirt. "I know baby and I'm not jealous because I know that if you and Damon got together one or both of you wouldn't make it out alive" he said kissing my temple. I laugh. "Now go call him he's worried about you" he said handing me my cell phone. "How come you are not jealous anymore" I asked him. "He's saved your life more times then I can count and I walked in when he was laying with you in the hospital and I knew he would never let anything happen to you" he said reaching up and playing with my hair. "I love you so much" I said reaching over and giving him a big kiss. "I know" he said after we pulled apart. "Now go call him" he said pushing me off the couch. "I love you" I said as I dialed the phone. "I love you more" he said as he locked up his office.

"Baby, get up" I said hitting him with a pillow. He opens his eyes. "Baby we've been up all night and you are hitting me with a pillow" he said his eyes bearly open. "But baby we are leaving to go on our trip" I said climbing on top of him. He reached up and started rubbing my sides instantly awake. "We don't hafta leave right now" he said pulling my down to kiss me. "Baby" I said pulling away. "UGHH" he said clearly frustrated. "Baby it's our first couple of days road trip and I wanna make it special" I said leaning down and giving him a long kiss I pull away from him as I feel him getting carried away. "Okay, well you are gonna hafta get off of me so I can go take a shower" he said looking up at me while he was licking then biting his lip. "Stop" I said putting my hand over his mouth. I slowly lifted my hand "Okay I'm done" he said holding up his hands. I slowly lifted my leg over his body and felt a finger go in at the right spot. I groaned and throw my head back and hissed. "Now I can either keep hitting this spot or I can stop and go take a shower" he whispered as he sat up. I bite my lip. "Don't stop" I said breathlessly. "I knew you would see it my way" he said with a smile as he laid me down and we put our trip off for a couple of hours.

"I thought ya'll were leaving 2 hours ago" Christie said as we walked out to the car. "Ask Mr. Mayor over there" I said as I put my purse in the car. "Sorry no press" he said opening the car door and putting on his sunglasses. I rolled my eyes. "Do you two ever give it a rest" Christie asked as he put our suitcase in the trunk. "Ask my broke bed" I said trying to hide a smile. "To much information" Christie said shaking her head. "They are suppose to be delivering a new one this afternoon around 5" Richard said looking at her watch. " Wait a minute, you are getting a new bed" Christie asked looking over at me. "Mine is broke in several places and I don't think it can be fixed" I said holding up both hands. "Can you be here" Richard asks Christie. "Why all of a sudden" Christie asks clearly confused. I look over at Richard. "You tell her" I said stretching my eyebrow. "Why do I have a feeling I'm gonnaregret asking" she asked with a sigh. Richard smiles. "If they don't deliver while we are gone we won't have a bed to sleep on when we get home" he said nodding quickly. "Wait I was in your room last night and your bed was fine" she said confused. "Umm well we broke it this morning" I said biting my lip. "You just bought yourself a new bed three weeks ago" Christie said eyes wide. "Well if you go upstairs and look it's broke and in several different places" I said clearing my throat. "You broke your brand new bed" she asks eyes wide. "It must have been faulty" I said with a shrug. "Yeah faulty" Richard said with a nod. "It was a brand new bed that never's been used that just came from the factory, I picked it out for you there was nothing wrong with that bed" she said slowly. "There is now" I said trying not to smile. She shook her head. "Yeah I can be here, go just go" she said waving us off. "I loves

you" I said waving from the car. "It's under Richard Lockwood.. I told em you would be here when I ordered it this morning" he said with a wink. "Just go" she said shaking her head as she walked into the apartment and closed the door. "I think we just blew her mind" I said getting in the front seat and closing the door. "You blow my mind everyday baby" he said leaning over and giving me a kiss. "I know" I said with a wink. And with a laugh he turns the key and we start off on our trip.

"Baby" I heard as he gently nudge me awake. "Hmm" I groaned.. "You better be dreaming about me" he said leaning over me. I rolled over and pretend to be asleep. "Baby" he said rubbing my arm. "Hmm that's the right spot" I said with another moan. "Baby you better get up before I hafta take you in the back seat" he said gently kissing me. I reached up and grabbed him around the neck and pulled him to me and kissed him back. It was getting steamy when he pulled away and looked at me. "That was extremely rude" he said with a big smile as he wiped his lip. "Payback's a bitch isn't" I said pulling my seat up. "Look I can get away with doing that in a car in Mystic Falls because I happen to be the Mayor and my best friend is the Sheriff but I seriously doubt I could get away with it in GA" he said giving me a look. I shrug. "If we do get in trouble maybe they have a hot Mayor around here I could "work" for" I said doing the air quotes. He glares at me. "I don't fucking think so" he said opening his door. "Yeah I figured that's what you would say" I said grabbing my phone. "Btw where are we" I asked as I got out and closed the door. "Some dive bar that Damon recommended" He said grabbing my hand. "I don't know if I like this new found friendship that you two all of a sudden have' I said as we walked across the parking lot. "He called while you were asleep by the way, he said to tell you he missed you already and to call when you got the chance" he said as he opened to door for me. "Aww my blue eyed boyfriend misses me" I said as we sat down at the bar. Richard rolls his eyes. "Are you talking about Damon" the girl behind the counter asks. I swallow hard. "Yeah Damon" I said with a shake of my head. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation but I saw your license plate and you mentioned blue eyes right off so I just assumed you were talking about Damon" she said with a half smile. "Im sorry to be rude but there a lot of guys in Virginia that have blue eyes" Richard said picking up his menu. "Not that color" she said looking at me. "Uh baby could you run out to the car and get me my purse" I asked the ladies eyes burning holes straight through me. "Sure" he said with a nod as he stood up and walked away. I watched him walk through the door before I said. "Please don't he's my best friend" I pleaded. "He killed my sister Bree" she said her eyes narrowed. "Because your sister tried to have him killed" I said lowering my voice. "So you know what I am" she asked. "If she was a witch then I guess that makes you one two" I said watching as Richard grabbed my purse outta the car. "Please don't tell him" I pleaded. "Expensive car, finer taste, Older boyfriend, So I guess that means he's the Mayor so that makes him the head of the vampire council" she says watching him out the window. "That's why you can't tell him" I pleaded. "The world is out one less vampire who needs them anyways" she said glaring at me. "You tell him and I can swear to you I make one little call and Damon will be here and he will rip your heart out before Richard has a chance to kill him.. Do really want that" I asked as I heard the door ding. She glares at me as Richard sits down. "Here is your purse babe" he says with a smile. "Thanks baby" I said as I glared back showing that I meant business. "Enjoy your meal" she said as she signaled another witness to take our order.

After we ate I noticed she was waving me order. "Baby I need to run to the restroom" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll pay you go on ahead" he said with a wink. I walked over to the end of the bar where he couldn't' see me and slid into the chair. "What" I said folding my arms in front of me. "I shouldn't have threaten you" she said. "Uh no" I said with a shake of my head. "You are not some two bit floozy that Damon usually hangs out with" she said shaking her head."Ya think" I said with a half smile. "I just wanted to tell you be careful of your boyfriend over there" she said nodding toward him. "What's that suppose to mean" I asked narrowing my eyes. "I just think you should know he's hiding something from you and it's something that could put you in danger" she said sneaking a peek at him. "He would never put me in danger and he would never hurt me" I said jumping up. "I don't think he understands it himself" she said putting a hand on my arm. "And he's not cheating on me" I said. "I didn't say he was. I have a feeling this is as faithful as he's been in years" she said looking over at me. I smile. "Just be care with him around full moons" she said as she walked away. "Wait what does all this mean" I asked. "Just that Damon isn't the only one with supernatural urges" she said as she disappeared in the back. I slowly walked to the front and saw him waiting on me. "You ready to go" he asked with a smile as he grabbed my hand. "Baby we tell each other everything about each other don't we? deep family stuff" I asked as we got into the car. He tapped the steering but didn't look at me. "What kind of crazy question is that" he asked his voice changing and turning his head to glare at me. "Baby I'm serious" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from me "I'm over talking about this"he snapped at me as he back the car up. "You can sleep on the couch tonight" I said sliding over as far away from him as I could. "Damn it" he yelled slapping the steering wheel it giving a little as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. I picked up my cell phone and hit a button and it rang. "Damon hi babe, yeah I miss you. I was wondering could you talk to your new buddy about being an asshole" I asked as I glared at Richard as I got out of the car and slammed the door.

"I can't believe you sent me to that place" I said as I walked around the parking lot. "I knew you could handle it" he said with a laugh. "She threatened you" I said voice going high. "Can't have that" he said. "NO so I said if she told on you that I could have you here shortly to rip her heart out" I said with a shrug. "U are something else" he said with a chuckle. "She just said something about being Richard being a supernatural and that worries me and I tried to ask him about it and he blow up" I said watching as he took our bags to the room then he slammed the door. I jump. "I wouldn't worry sexy. He's defiantly not a vampire and she's prolly trying to physic you out since you called her out" he said dismissing the whole thing. I sigh. "Then why did he blow up on me" I said walking around to the room. "Because he's been driving all day, he's tried and he wants to get laid and besides I hate talking about my family" he said bluntly. "Thanks Damon" I said dryly. "Let me talk to him" he said. "Hold on" I said as I walked into the room and walked over to him. "What" he asked his hand over his eyes. "Damon wants to talk to you" I said holding out my cell phone. He glares at me and grabs the phone. "You call to yell at me to" he asks looking at me. He nodded his head and then he seemed to relax as he nodded. Then he smiled. "I gotcha man" he said with a grin. I narrow my eyes. I wish I had vampire hearing at a time like this. I thought as I sat down on the on the other end of the bed. "You can actually do that and I won't get any compliments" he asks his eyes wide with a big smile. "What is Damon telling you to do that could possibly get you in even more trouble" I asked holding out my hand. "Yea man thanks I'll talk to you later" he said handing the phone back to me and walked into the bathroom. "What did u just tell him that know he's grinning like a damn goof ball about" I asked. "Good thing he can't hear me because remember the first time we ever did it and I snuck into your room and you thought it was him" he asked. "Damon you didn't" I said my nostrils flaring. "Let's just say I told him exactly what I did to you and said I had used it on someone before and it worked great" he said his voice low. "I'm gonna kill you" I whispered. "You can let me know whose better at it" he said as the line dead. I sat there and looked at my phone for the longest time. "Baby, I'm sorry" he said as he walked into the room. "I never should have asked" I said as he pulled me up. "I just hate talking about my family the only family I have is you, Tyler and this baby" he said with a smile. "I know" I said as he held me close. "What did Damon tell you" I asked. "Does it matter" he asked as he rubbed my arms. "No I'm not asking what he said about our fight I'm asking what he said after that" I said rubbing his face and licking my lips. "Baby you can seduce me to do a lot of things but me telling you what Damon said is not one of them" he said with smile. "Excuse me" I said backing up and looking at him. "He told me you would try to seduce me and not to tell you to show you" he said leaning over and giving me small kiss on the cheek. "No, you hafta tell me before you do it" I said throwing myself on the bed. "Fine" he said slipping off his jeans and laying down in his boxers. I laugh. "We will see who gives in first" I said rolling my eyes "Good night" he said pulling the covers on the bed over him and turning the other way. "You got to be kidding me" I said hitting my hands on the bed. He didn't answer or move. "Baby" I said grabbing his shoulder and rolling him over. He kept his eyes closed. So I got on top of him and started kissing his neck. I

felt him flinch. I smile. "So are you gonna give in" I ask as I slowly trace his lips with my tongue. I knew it was taking everything in him not to rip my clothes off and lay into me. I felt him ground his teeth but he didn't open his eyes. "Baby" I said kissing his neck again. "I'm not giving in" he said his voice tense. I reached down and grabbed him. He hissed. "What do you say now" I ask with a smile. "Fuck you" he said picking me up and placing me on the other side of the bed and turning back over. I sat shocked. "When you get done sitting there with your mouth hanging open could you turn out the light" he asked a second later. I picked up my phone and quickly punched in a message. "You are dead" I said and hit send. A few seconds later Richard's cell phone went off he reached up and grabbed it off the table, read it, laughed and punched in a message hit send and laid his phone down and then laid back down and closed his eyes. I narrowed my eyes. "I swear I'm gonna slowly torture you if I don't get laid tonight" I typed and hit send. Again a few seconds later his cell phone went off, he grabs it and then he laughs. "Okay who in the hell are you texting" I ask leaning over his shoulder. "Do you mind" he asks jerking his phone away from me. "Are you talking to Damon" I ask. "I might be" he said trying not to laugh. "Fine I'll watch TV" I said grabbing the remote and turning it on. "Whatever you say" he said sending back a message to Damon. I bite my lip as I watched him out of the corner of my eye play with his phone. Besides what could Damon tell him to do that could drive me crazy? I mean he drives me crazy by himself and he was doing a great job laying there ignoring me. "Fine" I said turning off the TV. "Fine what" he said as he typed another message. "Show me" I said pulling off my shoes. "Show you what" he said looking upfrom his phone. "Show me what Damon was talking about" I said grabbing his cell phone and putting it on the table next to him. "Are you sure we could get kicked out of this hotel" he said taking off my shirt. "Baby I think I have more resistant then that. I'm not gonna get us kicked out of a $200 dollar a night hotel" I said as he slipped off my jeans. "Whatever you say" he said pulling me closer to him and kissing me with as much force as he ever had. I whimpered. "Don't scream" he whispered. And about an hour later they were calling to make sure we didn't need any police help because I was screaming so loud.

"Brilliant lie about the TV being to loud last night" He said as we got dressed the next morning. "I don't think they believe me" I said picking up my make up bag. "At least you tried to be quiet for the rest of the night" he said slipping his jeans on. "Yeah like that was easy" I said putting in my earring and turning to him. "Remind me to send something to Damon for that awesome idea" he said walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. "I should kill you and Damon" I said as my phone rang. He kissed me and walked out of the bathroom. "Speak of the devil" he said handing me my cell phone. I roll my eyes and press a button. "I'm personally kicking your ass next time I see you" I said leaning into the mirror so I could put on my make up. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy every second of it" he said. "Shut up" I said glaring at my phone. "Brought back memories didn't it" he asked with a laugh. "Fuck you" I said glaring into the mirror. "Whenever you are ready to hop aboard let me know. You can tell me who does it better" he says. I roll my eyes "Put it on speaker" Richard says as he walks into the bathroom. "Damon hold on your majesty wants to talk to you" I said hitting the button. "Thank you a thousand times over" he said rubbing my shoulders. "I told you she would be screaming" he said with a laugh. "Excuse you" I said sticking out my tongue. "I got the stretches on my back to prove it" he said making a face. "You don't have that many stretches on your back" I said a little hesitant. "Care to look at my back" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he turned around and pulled up his shirt. My mouth dropped his back was a completely red with stretch marks all over them. "Send me a pic man" Damon said. "NO no pictures.. Bye Damon" I said hitting the button. "I need to get ready. Out" I said pushing him

out and closing the door.

As we walked along the streets close to the bar hand and hand. I started thinking about what if Richard was some kind of Supernatural creature. I mean he did have lot of things that happen to him that couldn't be explained. The strange acting when it's a full moon, the blacking out, the unexplainable fits of rage and most importantly never having a stretch on him when he does something to himself. Something was differently up with him and he had an idea what it was. "Uh fuck" I hear him whisper as we come to a cross walk. "I would love to but baby we are in public" I said with a smile. He gives me a half smile. "No one of my ex assistants is about to run into us" he said trying to walk the other way. "So you've fucked her" I asked stopping him before he could go anywhere else. "Once or twice.. yes" he said trying to hide his face. "Mayor Lockwood" I hear turning around slowly. And the next thing I see makes me do a double take the girl looked almost exactly like me. "Why in the hell does she look exactly like me" I asked slapping him on the arm. "Would you keep it down" he hissed back at me. "Not until you tell me why that bitch look like me" I said glaring at me. "She was my assistant for maybe a month and you lived in town and I had already seen you and could we talk about this later" he said trying to blend into the wall. "Oh fuck no I'm gonna have some fun with this one" I said turning around. "Don't you dare" he said grabbing at my hand. "Mayor Lockwood" she asked walking up to us. "Yes this is Mayor Lockwood" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him from the wall. I heard him click his jaw. I was soo gonna pay for this one. "Nice to see you" he said putting on his best fake Mayor look. I had to pinch myself to keep from laughing. "God it's so great to see you" she said hugging him. He jerked back and almost hit the wall. I had to choke back a laugh. "Sorry" I said holding up my hand. He glares at me. "And you are" she asks. "I'm Katie" I said shaking her hand. "I'm his new assistant" "I'm Katie Lynn" she said nodding. My eyes widen and I felt him stiffen. "Would you like to go with us to lunch" I asked. He gives me a dirty look. "Sure I would love that" She said giving me a smile. She started walking ahead of us and I turned and hit him in the chest. "What the fuck" I mouthed. He threw his hands up. She turned and we jumped apart then smiled. "Uh are you married" she asked as we walked. "No I'm engaged" I said holding up my hand. "WOW that's gorgeous" she said taking my hand and stopping to look at it. Richard gave a big smile then hid it quickly. "You mean your fiancee doesn't you working with him and coming out of town with him" she asked as we walked into the nearest restaurant. "No I mean I'm almost 5 months pregnant" I

said smoothing down my shirt. "You don't look 5 months pregnant" she said as we sat down. "Yeah that's what everyone tells me" I said with a smile. "And why should I worry about working around him... He's married" I said putting my hand on his knee under the table and running my hand up and down his leg. He puts his hand on my thigh. "He might be married but uh he's will still give you a run for your money in the bedroom department" she said running a finger up his arm. He jerks away slightly. I hold up my napkin to keep from laughing and I feel him squeezing my thigh. "I don't do that anymore" he said as he called over the waitress and gave her our drink orders. "So your staying faithful to that bitch of a wife" she asked. I laugh. "Yeah she doesn't like me much either" I said "Uh no as soon as I'm done being Mayor I'm getting a divorce. I have a girlfriend now that I'm very committed to" he said with a smile. "That's such a shame, you were one of the fun ones" she said with a longing look. My eyes widen. "Come on Richard your girlfriend is no where around, what's one night" she asked completely ignoring me. He rubs my leg and pats me. "I can't I have a beautiful girlfriend and I can't do that to her" he said as they brought the drinks. I smile. "She's no where around, I don't think your assistant is gonna tell her if she wants to keep her job" she said glancing over at me with a dirty look. "No I won't tell his girlfriend" I said shaking my head adding a shrug. "See baby just one night for old times sake" she said rubbing his hand. He flinches and leans back in his chair. I reach down and grab my purse and fling my room key on the table. "Here take my room, it's on me" I said with wink. "Let's go" she said standing up. "He will meet you in a few minutes, he's gotta talk to me first so I know what to tell his wife in case she calls"I said with a nod. "Don't be long" she said running a hand down his jaw as she walked out of the restaurant. "What the fuck are you doing" he hissed at me. "Give me your key" I said holding out my hand. He sighs and reaches in his pocket and pulls it out and puts it in my hand. "She looks exactly like me and my name" I said standing up and slamming my chair into the table. "Look it's not what you think" he whispered. "Yeah well you can explain it back at the hotel" I said glaring at him and marching out.

I got to the hotel and opened our door. I hear her say. "What took you so long" and I turn on the light. She was laying under the covers in our bed. "Time to get up bitch" I said slamming the door. "What in the fuck are you doing here" she asked sitting straight up. "My room" I said picking up my clothes outta of the suitcase. "I don't understand" she said still glaring at me. "What do you need a diagram" I ask snapping my fingers. "So you are fucking the boss to" she said with a laugh. "The boss" I said with a laugh. "Oh sweetie he's so much more than my boss, he's my fiancee and my baby's daddy" I said rubbing my belly. "Yea right I've talked to several of his exes and he would never commit to them.. He's allergic to that word.. all he is a great fuck" she said rolling his eyes as I heard a knock on the door. I turned and opened the door and he walked in. "Tell her" I said tapping my foot. "She's right about everything, you need to leave" he said pointing to the door. "Oh and thanks for the great fuck comment" he said with a smile. I roll my eyes and slap him. "So why her" she asked as she stood and slipped her jeans on. "Why not her" he said grabbing me and squeezing me tight. "I look exactly like her, sound like her and prolly screw just like her" she said picking up my purse. I laugh. "Can you keep up with him" I ask as I open the door. "Who can" she asked turning around and giving me a strange look. "ME" I said slamming the door in her face. "You enjoy telling ppl that don't you" he asked as I striped the bed. "You better believe I do" I said with a disgusted look on my face as I called and demanded that they change the sheets while we were gone. "Why her" I asked as we walked out of the hotel again. He sighed. "You had just moved to town, I saw you walking down the street and turned completely around and almost feel off the curb and she walked in the same day and wanted the job, I figured you already had one. I hired her she was there a month and when I found out you didn't have a job. I fired her for you and Liz told you the rest" he said squeezing my hand. "So you hired her because she looked like me.. You didn't hire me because I looked like her" I asked. He stopped and gave me a death stare. "What are you smoking and I hope you stop soon so you don't harm our child" he said shaking his head. I laugh. "Now can we please go get something to eat and not have anymore crazy ex anything moments" he asked. "Sure" I said with a nod. "Thanks" he said leaning down giving me a kiss on the lips.

"I just sent Christie a text message and asked her about my bed" I said with a smile. "Our bed" he said as we checked out of the hotel early the next morning "Our bed" I said rolling my eyes. "I guess there won't be to much using it since you hafta get ready for the big founder's day celebration" I said rubbing his arm. "Ugh don't remind me" he said rolling his eyes. Just then John Gilbert called me. "Why is John Gilbert calling me on a Sunday" I asked looking over at him. He shrugged. "I"m not meeting him tonight" he said giving me a stern look. "Hello" I said hitting the button. "This is she" I said nodding my head. "Uh I'm sorry Mr. Gilbert but I don't have his calendar right in front of me" I said reaching into my purse for a pen. "In the morning" I said searching my head for anything else I committed him to. "I think he's free" I said with a nod. "10:00 sounds perfect" I said writing it on my notepad. "Yes he will be there" I said tapping the phone. "I'll tell him" I said waving the phone around. "You two" I said hitting the button. "What did the little toad want now" Richard asked me as we pulled out of the parking lot. "You have a meeting with him tomorrow morning at 10:00 am" I said leaning back in my seat. "Great way to start out the day" he said rolling down the window. "You have fun with that" I said with a fake smile. "You will be there" he said turning into the highway. "Yeah but all I hafta do is tell you he's there I don't hafta deal with him" I said sticking my tongue out. "You want me to show you a way you can use that tongue" he asked grabbing a blanket from the back of the car and throwing it on me. "Sure" I said reaching over and undoing his jeans and putting my head under the cover. His eyes went wide and he smiled as he leaned back. Just then my phone dinged. "I'm sorry baby" I

said sticking my hand under his shirt and patting his stomach. He growls at me and fixes his jeans. "I swear I'm personally torturing you for hours tonight" he said as he throws the blanket over his shoulder. I laugh and grab my phone. "The jungle gym is here" Christie answered. I shake my head. "IS it bigger then my old one" I ask."You are mean" he says giving me a pouty look. "Wait just a damn minute" I said putting my feet under me. "You tortured me for how long while you talked to Damon about it" I asked putting on my lip balm. "that's different" he said shaking his head. "How in the hell is that different" I asked as my phone dinged. "Oh yeah it's bigger, I have a question how does a bed get broke in that many places" she asked. I giggle. "It's different because I wasn't giving in" he said as he slid over to the next lane. "It's not broke in that many places" I said hitting send. "Oh whatever if I hadn't been tired I could have worn you down" I said looking at him at of the corner of my eye. "Oh you think so" he said with a nod of his head and a narrowing of his eyes. My phone dinged again. "It's broke in 4 different pieces and that's not alot" it read. "Jeez" I thought shaking my head and placing my phone in the cupholder. "What is she saying" he asked looking over at me. "Uh nothing you know girl talk" I said with a shrug. "You telling her I rocked your world" he asked with a smile as he slowed down and stopped because of traffic in front of us. "That's all I'm ever gonna hear about now isn't it" I asked as I caught a car in the rearview mirror barreling toward us. "BABY" I screamed as he slammed into the back of us. I heard him grunt and thought it was the seat belt that caught me from slamming into the dashboard but when I blinked a few times and looked down and realized that it wasn't the seat belt that

saved me from slamming forward but his arm and when I looked at my door he had dented it to the point that I couldn't open it. "OMG baby is your arm okay" I asked with a sinking feeling. "Don't worry about my arm I'm worried about you and the baby" he said. "We are fine" I whispered as he jumped at of the car. I heard him yelling and I looked over at my door. "How did he do that" I asked staring at my door. "How did he take the impact of the car slamming into us and the impact of my weight against his arm without breaking it? I swallowed and glanced out the rearview mirror and noticed he was about to hit the guy. "OH shit" I thought as I grabbed my cell and scrambled out of the car. "Baby" I yelled as I ran across the road way. "You dumbass" he yelled. "Baby don't do this" I said standing between him and the man that hit us. "You shouldn't have slammed on your brakes" the guy yelled. "Slammed on my brakes can't you tell there's traffic" he yelled back. Richard clutches his fists. "Baby walk away" I said putting my arm up in front of him. "Listen to your little bitch here" he screams back. Richard steps forward and narrows his eyes. I see the golden color before he gets mad "Fuck head I'm trying to save your ass. Do you really want me to let him go" I asked the guy giving him a hard stare. "You think I'm afraid of him. I'll call the police and say he attacked me" he asked whiskey coming off his breath. I stood in front of Richard putting his arm around me to keep him from moving. His body turning hot "You know what you got 5 seconds before I let him go..He's the Mayor of Mystic Falls Virginia buddy who do you think they are gonna believe a drunk or a respected Mayor of a town.. One call and I can verify it all.. And by the time I'm done with you I'll make sure they put you under the jail.. Do it I dare you" I said as I heard sirens blaring. "Screw it I got better things to do" he said before he stumbled back to his truck. "You should have let me go so I could beat that guy's ass" Richard said walking around to his side of the car. "What so you could kill the poor guy" I asked as I walked around to where he was sitting. "Baby is your arm okay" I asked kneeling down in front of him. "It's fine" he said irritated. "But baby he hit us at 50 miles an hour or more and you took the full impact of the car and my weight how is it now hurt" I asked taking it in my hand to look at it. "Pure adrenaline" he said jerking his arm away from me. Just then a cop came around the car. "Whose the owner" he asked. "I am" Richard said standing up. "Can I have a word with you" he asked. "Just drop it okay" he asked as he walked away from me. I step in the driver's side and get an idea. I take my phone and take a picture of my door that he damaged with his hand

and quickly type a message to Damon.

When they found out who Richard was we got the royal treatment. A squad car took us to get a rental car then the told us they would drive Richard's car back to us as soon as they fixed it. "I'm glad we were driving yours and not mine" I whispered as the wrecker dropped off his car. "Yea yea I hear ya" he said giving me a look. "Who do we get ahold of when one of my deputies get in town" the police chief asks. "You can call me" I said pulling out a business card and handing it to him. "This is my assistant" Richard said squeezing my hand. "Among other things" the friendly old Sheriff said with a smile. I put my finger to my lips and smiled. My engagement ring shining. "Your a pretty little thing and I'm not one to judge that's pretty much how I meet my current wife" he said pointing to a picture. I smile and see a older woman happily smiling. "I noticed the wedding ring on your finger Mayor" he said looking over at me. "Not for long" he said shaking his head as he played with his ring. "I'm married to my current wife as long as I'm married to the town" he said with a sigh. "Then we are getting married" he said looking over at me and smiling. "Like I said I'm not one to judge" he said with a shrug as my phone went off. "Call me as soon as you can... Damon~" finally I thought with a smile. "I gotta take this.. Will you excuse me" I ask. "Damon" Richard asked. I nod. "I don't mean to pry but Damon Salvatore" he asked. I swallow hard. "Please don't let him know" I pray. "That's him" Richard said his eyebrows going up. "He was here a few months ago and I still here his name from all the women in town" he said as he sat down at his desk. "He's a really good friend of hers" Richard said squeezing my hand. "I was thinking if I could get him back down here that I could run a bachelor auction and pretty much pay for our new jail" he said with a grin. I flinched and gagged. The sheriff gives me a strange look. Richard laughs. "Long story Sheriff" he said waving his hand. "I"m gonna go answer Damon while you explain why I suddenly feel sick to my stomach" I said giving him a big kiss. "I love you" he said as he watched me walk out of the door. "I love you more" I said with a wink as I walked out of the room.

"Pure adrenaline" Damon said. "I don't buy that shit that's what he said" I said walking around the front of the police station. "You don't know what a guy would do when he's put in that situation" he added. "Are you two reading from the same script" I asked. "No, I just think you are reading to much into this" he said. "Damon he dented his fucking door so bad that I couldn't get out, He took the impact of the crash and my body to his arm and it didn't break it.. Then the guy that did it was harassing him and before he was about to lay into the guy his eyes changed into a golden color" I said frustrated. "He's NOT a vampire" he said slowly. "I know that" I said with a sigh. "So what else is he" he asked. "I don't know" I said in a whisper as I saw him walk through the lobby. "You are gonna drive yourself nuts if you keep doing this" he added. "Here he comes" I said lowering my voice. "Let me talk to him" he asked. "Okay" I said holding out the phone as he came walking up. "Damon wants to talk to you" I said. He smiles and grabs the phone. "Hey man" he says as he walks off. The sheriff waves me over. "That man sure does love you" he said with a nod. "I love him to" I said with a smile. "Be careful" he whispered. My heart jumps. "I saw your door and the way it happened the only thing that could have happened is his arm did it" he said looking over at Richard. "You know don't you" I ask. "Let's just say an old man like me has been through a lot in his life" he said leaning against the guard rail. "What can I do" I whispered. "He doesn't know what's going on himself, just that he doesn't wanna loose you" he said playing with the badge on his shirt. "I don't understand how he does all the stuff he does" I said. "It's not about understanding it's about being careful before it's to late" he whispered as Richard walked up. I smile weakly. "You okay" he asks a look of concern on his face. "Yeah I'm just tired" I said suddenly a feeling of panic washing over me . "Well let's go home" he said with a smile as he handed me my phone. "Thanks" I said sliding it into my pocket. "Damon said he wanted to have lunch tomorrow" he said. "Sounds good" I said turning to the sheriff. "Thanks" I said giving him a quick hug. He nods. "I'll have one of my deputies bring your car Mayor Lockwood" he said standing up to shake his hand. "Thank you Sheriff White for all your help" he said as he started to walk away. He suddenly grabs my hand. "Take care of yourself" he said looking me straight in the eye. "Yes sir" I said squeezing his hand and letting go. Feeling all my hope go with it.

"I want you to come straight home after the parade do you understand me" he said in a stern voice. "Why in the hell do I hafta come home after the parade?" I asked. "Just do it" he said walking in and slamming his door. I stood and watched everyone walking around getting ready for the parade that afternoon. After a very long meeting with John Gilbert he had left and said that he would be back after the parade when they would go over to Liz's office for another meeting. I stand up and walk into his office. "So you except me to go to the parade and then go home and miss the fireworks" I ask. He sighs and gets up. "Look it would make me feel so much better if you were home safe" he said walking over and rubbing my arms and giving me a kiss. "Safe what are you talking about" I asked. "Just some town business" he said giving me a look. "Why are you being so shady" I asked grabbing his tie and playing with it. "Not shady baby" he said with a sigh. "Fine" I said turning to walk away. "No I don't wanna fight with you today" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me to him so he can give me a rather long and steamy kiss. I stopped him and asked. "How long before John Gilbert gets back" I said locking the door then I backed him over close to the couch. "Sometime after the parade" he said in between kisses. "Please right here right now" I said dragging him unto the couch. "Baby you never hafta beg me to do that" he said with a laugh as puts a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "NO more talking" I said as I pulled him on top of me. The next two hours as the parade went on outside. I didn't let him go. "Baby I gotta get up" he said kissing my nose. "I know" I said as I laid on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "What's wrong with you" he asked as he played with hair. "Nothing" I said close to tears. "Well let me up John Gilbert should be getting here in about 20 mins" he said sitting up. I wiped my eyes. "Baby what's wrong" he asked giving me a bear hug. "We had a great hard core fucking and I'm just tired" I said as he helped me up. "We should did" he said as he straightened his tie. Sudden the dread I had since last night almost choked me and I doubled over. "Baby what's wrong" he asked as he grabbed me. "Don't go" I said grabbing ahold of his jacket. "Baby I hafta go meet him and do this speech you know that" he said as walked to the door. "Please don't go" I said tears clouding my vision. "I"m gonna go call Christie and see if she can come take you home" he said giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Please" I sobbed. "Baby" he said kissing my hands. "I love you more then anything in this world, I'm gonna go meet the little toad and make this speech and you will be back in my arms tonight, You are my world and I wanna spend the rest of my life doing nothing but loving you" he said "Please then don't go" I begged. "Baby I love you" he said with a wink as he walked out the door. "I love you more" I cried as he walked out the door and he didn't look back.

I took a long nap that afternoon and woke when it was dark "He's gonna be okay" Christie said as she walked over to the couch to hand me a plate of food. "No he's not" I said feeling a migraine quickly over taking me. "What's telling you he's not okay" she asked as she sat down beside me. "Every fiber of my being" I cried as I put the plate of food on the table. Just then my phone dinged. Christie picked it up. "It's Damon" she said looking at it. "What does it say" I asked. "He said that Richard got ahold of him and he wants to make sure you are okay" she said trying to hand it to me. "NO" I said taking the pillow and putting it over my head. Christie quickly typed a message "You are gonna hafta get up there is nothing saying he's not gonna come and use that bed as a jungle gym tonight "I sniffed. "I feel it down deep a sense of dread" I said looking over at her. I slowly stood up and walked outside. I looked at my watch and knew that the fireworks would be going on in just a few minutes. "Damon said he would talk to you later tonight" Christie said handing me my phone. It dings. I look at it. "I love you and my little girl sooo much.. I will see you tonight keep the bed warm" I felt that message rip through my very soul. I let out a sob and quickly type back a message. "I love you to the moon and back and times infinity.. Take care of yourself and come home safe to us" I said hitting reply and sliding the phone back in my pocket. A few minutes later I heard the fireworks boom then I saw the lights and I few minutes later I felt a horrifying feeling go through me and I threw up over the banister. "Are you okay" Christie asks. "NO" I said grabbing my cigarettes. Usually if I would smoke Christie would fuss at me but not this time she just stood quietly by. I pull out my phone and start hitting the button to call him. But each time it goes tovoice mail. "He's not fucking answering" I yell. "Call Damon" Christie said. I grit my teeth and switch over to Damon's phone and started calling him. Voice mail. "Why is no one answering their fucking phone" I scream. I keep calling Richard's phone getting his voicemail. "Something is wrong" I sobbed. And for hours I sobbed and sobbed until my door bell rang.

My stomach dropped to my toes and I felt like running away and not answering the door. "I'll get it" Christie said as she walked slowly to the door. "No" I said standing up and swallowing hard. I walked to the door my feet heavy. I opened the door and the person that was standing there wasn't the person I wanted to stand there but the look on her face told me what I didn't wanna know. "NO" I shouted slamming the door in her face. "Katie sweetie let me in" she said softly knocking on the door. "NO" I said backing away from the door. "You hafta let her in" Christie said bowing her head and slowly opening the door. She looked like she had been crying and she couldn't look me in the eye. "I swear to GOD Liz don't" I said taking a step back. "Babe" she said looking over at Christie. Christie sighs. "Damn it I don't wanna do this" she said putting her hand on the sofa. "Then don't" I pleaded. "I know he told you about the Vampires in town" she said after a long pause. I sniffed and gave her a long glaze. "What does that hafta do with Richard" I asked. "Him and John Gilbert had a idea about setting off a device that would stop the vampires from moving and my deputies would inject them with vervain and then they would move them to an undisclosed location and burn them" she said. "DAMON" I thought grabbing my phone. "Where's the Mayor" Christie asked. "I was against this from the beginning and was knocked unconscious during this whole thing" she said still not looking me in the eye. "Richard wouldn't have anything to do with that" I cried. "He didn't he was gone when John knocked me in the back of the head" she said rubbing the head. "Where's Richard" I asked the words bad tasting on in my mouth. "Babe, apparently the device affected him and he went down with the rest of the vampires" she said reaching for me. I jumped back. "He's NOT a vampire" I yelled. "I never said he was" she said shaking her head. "But you just said he went down with the rest of the VAMPIRES" I said feeling sick. "He did but he didn't die in the fire" she said the last few words getting lost as I sobbed. "What do you mean by that.. He's alive.. I need to go to the hospital" I said wiping the tears and walking toward the door. "Baby the vervain didn't affect him, something scared him and he jumped backwards and a vampire snapped his neck" she said looking like she wanted to run. In that very instant I knew what it felt like for my whole life to come to an end. "NO.. He's alive you just said that device effected him so he's supernatural" I said pushing her away as she came towards me. "No baby he's not.. I just saw him.. He's gone" she said wiping her own eyes. "NO" I screamed as I ran out of the apartment and down the street. "We gotta stop her NOW" Liz said turning to

Christie. "Have you heard from Damon" She said fearing the worse. "I saw him just before I came over here walking through town with Stefan" she said looking out the door. "GO see if you can't catch her in your squad car and I'll call Damon" she said grabbing her cell phone. "You got it" she said running down the stairs.

I ran through the streets of Mystic Falls not really caring what happened to me. "He's dead" I thought running straight through the toughest part of town. "I love you more" I heard his voice echoing through my head. "I'll die before I live without him" I managed to make it to the gorge and I stood at the edge and took my foot and started to threw myself off. "Don't do it sexy" I heard a voice behind me. "GET the hell out of here Damon" I screamed. "If you threw yourself off.. I can just drop off and save your life and just jumped back up here" he said as he walked up behind me. "Get the fuck away from me Damon" I said turning around and glaring at him. "I know sexy I was there" he said holding both hands up. "He's not a vampire" I screamed at him. "I know sexy, but he was some kind of supernatural creature you were right" he said getting closer. I narrowed my eyes and saw a broken bottle on the ground and reached down and grabbed it and held it against my wrist. "You can save me from falling but can you save me from a severed artery" I asked holding it up to my neck. "Sexy don't do this, he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, you have his baby to raise" he said taking a step back. I let out a sob. "I can't do this without him" I said his words echoing in my head. "Just put down the bottle and we can't talk this through I won't leave you until you are ready for me to" he said holding up his hands. I heard a siren blaring in the distance and heard Liz with Christie in the passenger seat slid to a stop not far from us. "You called her" I shouted. "Sexy that's his best friend and yours" he said as they both came running up to us. She gasped when she came up to us. "Babe don't do this to yourself" she said shaking her head. "I can't do this.. I can't live without him" I whispered as I saw a tear drop fall over the side. "He

would kill you himself if he thought that you were gonna do this to yourself" Liz said stepping closer to me. "STOP" I yelled. "Liz just stay were you are" Damon whispered. She stopped. "Look sexy, I talked to him earlier today and he talked about how much he loved you don't throw that away on you don't something spur of the moment" he said as he inched forward. "I love you more" repeated in my head over and over again. Suddenly I felt a kick right in the middle of my stomach. "Oh my GOD" I said jerking forward almost topping over the side. "DAMON" Liz shouted. Damon grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back. "Don't do this.. I need you" Damon whispered. I looked up at him slowly patted his face "She just kicked" I said looking down and rubbing my belly. "Hasn't she kicked before" Liz asked. "No the doctor said she's just a calm mellow baby that doesn't move around alot" I said falling to the ground. "You can't

do that to this baby, his baby" Liz said kneeling down in front of me and rubbing my stomach. I let out a sob and sat there rocking back and forth. I felt Christie come to one side and Damon on the other and Liz at the front. I sat there and cried for the longest time. And then I sighed. "Can someone please take me home" I said holding out my hands. Damon pulled me up. "I'll take you home and stay with you" he said with a nod. "Thanks Damon, I'll come back and check in on you 2morrow" she said giving me a quick hug and disappearing in the darkness. I started to stand up but all I saw was darkness

The next time I woke up it was daylight. "Sexy" I heard. "Yeah I said turning my head. "You okay" he asked. "No" I said sniffing. "At least you are being honest" he said rubbing my arm. "What day is it" I ask. "About 3 days after that really bad day you wanna forget" he said handing me a glass of water. I sipped it but turned my head and throw it up in the trash can. He flinches. "Damon this isn't working" I cried. "I can't hold down water, I can't hold down food, You hafta compel me" I said weakly. "To fuck me senseless" he asked with a small smile. I smiled. "No just to forget" I begged. "No dice Sexy" he said shaking his head. "Please, just until she's born and then I will remember everything please" I said holding up to his shirt. "You hafta deal with this sexy" he said not looking at me. "I will just let me have her and I will I promise but if I loose her I just might as will die with her" I pleaded. He sighed and called Christie. "yeah" she called from the kitchen. "Your loco friend has an idea" he shouted. I heard footsteps running up the steps. "What now" she asked as she looked at me. "I wanna forget" I pleaded. "She wants me to compel her until she pops the kid out and then she said she would deal with it all" Damon said looking hard at Christie. Christie shrugs. "Normally I would say you were both insane. But Damon we hafta do something this baby isn't gonna make it much longer" she said sitting down beside me. "I know" he said frustrated. "Let me video tape you" I said sitting up feeling woozy. "What am I supposed to say" he asked. "Just say how much you love me and this baby and I wanted you to do this" I said Christie handing me her cell phone. "Your crazy" he said letting out a breath. "Just do it" I said as I hit the record button on her cell. He gave a short speech and then I hit

stop. "Now when I do this I can't go back" he said with a sigh. "Just until she's born and then Christie can play the tape and all this terrible stuff will come back. I wanna remember Richard and you and Mystic Falls but right now I.. I can't" I said wiping my eyes. "Okay" he said grabbing my face and looking me straight in the eye. "After this moment UNTIL your beautiful baby girl is born all you will remember is that you can to Mystic Falls and got involved with a very successful business man that got you pregnant and left you very wealthy. He up and left you one night without an explaining and you forgot his name because it wasn't important and while you were here you made a best friend that adored you and your unborn baby and would have done anything for you he told you goodbye tonight because he couldn't bear the thought of a long goodbye tomorrow his name was Charles" he said reaching in and giving me a kiss. "And when you see

that tape that I just recorded for you will remember all your times here in Mystic Falls, all the tears, all the smiles, all the love the man you fell in love with and the man you just loved" he kissed my forehead again and said. "Now when I walk out of this room and close the door you won't remember a thing I said or me just the things I told you to remember" he said as I stood up. I grabbed his arm and hugged him. "I LOVE YOU DAMON" I said sobbing. "yea me two kid" he said with a smile at Christie. She hugged him and he walked to the door. "Good bye sexy" he said opening the door and walking out. I kinda blinked my eyes and shook my head. "Damn Christie I'm starving" I said rubbing my stomach. "Yeah I figured you would be" she said with a small smile as she opened the door and led me down the stairs.

The next day was moving day. "Did you see the big memorial they were putting together for Mayor Lockwood" I asked. "yeah I saw" Christie said not meeting my eyes. "What's wrong with you" I asked putting my clothes in the car. "Nothing" she said shaking her head. "He was one sexy man" I said running up the stairs to grab the last of my things. As I walk out I see Christie talking to a very sexy man with Dark hair and Crystal blue eyes. "Huh Christie I thought all knew all your friends" I said raising an eyebrow. He turns and smiles. "I was just walking by and saw that you guys were moving out.. Me and your friend here knew each other" he said with a smile. "Okay I'm official pissed at you for not introducing me to him" I said giving her a mean look. "Well you were to busy making the bed rock with someone else" Christie said hiding her face. Damon gives her a look. "UGH I don't even remember that Asshole's name. Left me pregnant and wants me to raise this baby by myself but at least he had the sense enough to leave me with enough money to raise her" I said shaking my head. "Um well I need to get going I hafta go to the Mayor's memorial" he said giving me a long hard look. "Okay what was your name again" I asked. "Damon, Damon Salvatore" he said with a smile. "Well it's very nice to meet you Damon Salvatore" I said with a nod. "I"m Katie" I said holding out my hand. He swallows and takes my hand. "Nice to meet you" "Oh pleasure is all mine sexy" I said as I swung my purse in the car. I hear him grunt. And I turn to look at him. "Hopefully I will see you one day again" I said with smile. "You have no idea" he said as he walked away. "Okay he's sexy and why didn't you tell me about him" I asked as we got in the car. She shrugs. "Happy for new beginnings" I said as we leave the apartment complex. "We still hafta come back and get your car" she said. "I know but that's the last step of start over.. I just wish Charles could have come with us" I said as I looked out the window. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the picture of Mayor Lockwood as we passed it and my heart jumped. I shook my head wondering why a simple pic of a man I didn't even know would send my heart into overdrive...

Alternate ending

I was having a terrible dream. "Baby wake up" I heard. I didn't wanna wake up. I just wanted to sleep. I rolled over. "Baby wake up" I heard again. But nothing in me wanted me to open my eyes. The man that I had loved soo much for all these months was dead and I didn't know if I could live without him. "Baby wake up" I heard more earnest this time. I slowly opened my eyes. And what I saw made me scream and fall off the bed. "No" I screamed again. "Baby it's me" Richard said as he came closer. "NO your dead, Liz just came and told me she saw your dead body, I just sent a good part of the night running through the streets of Mystic Falls trying to decide if I wanted to kill myself or not" I said backing away again. "Baby I don't want you to ever think about killing yourself" he said as he came closer to me. "Don't" I said holding my hand up. He stops. "Baby I'm not dead, I went down after the device went off and they

thought I was a vampire and picked me up and took me off to the basement with the rest of the vampires but vervain didn't affect me, I looked up and saw Damon laying there.. Baby he's a vampire" he whispered. I swallowed. "Then he was asking me what I was and why I was affected by it and then I crawled into a vampire's lap and he snapped my neck" he said not looking me in the eye. I cringed. "Then I woke up a few minutes later and saw Stefan leading Damon out of the basement and while there was no fire on the stairs I ran out. There was no one on the around and I took off running and hide in my office" he said taking a step toward me. "WHY DID YOU LET ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD" I screamed. "Baby I didn't know what just happened to me, and I had to see Liz first" he said his eyes filling with tears. "SO liz knew about all this when she came and saw me" I said my heart dropping. "Baby I'm not even suppose to be here, I'm suppose to

let you think I'm still dead but I couldn't do it without holding you one more time" he said reaching for me. I glared at him and then lunged at him. Hitting him and letting out the last few hours. He grabbed me and held me tight as I sobbed. Then he gave me a long kiss. Christie heard the noises and walked up the stairs and into my room. She gasped. "Fuck" Richard whispered. "I thought you were dead" Christie whispered. "You can't let anyone know I'm here" he pleaded. He quickly explained the story and Christie sat down on the bed. "She literally almost killed herself because she thought you had died" she said looking over at me. He picked up my paperweight and threw it at the wall and screamed "DAMN IT" and then he turned and glared at me. "I don't want you to ever think about doing that shit do you understand me" I jumped. "YES" I shouted back. "Killing my baby is the most stupidest thing you could have ever done" he said lowering his voice. "I got it" I said sitting on the edge of the bed. "I hafta get out of town before the sun comes up" he said standing up. "I"m going with you" I said jumping up. "Baby I can't ask you to leave everything" he whispered. "Too late" I said taking everything out of my drawers. "Baby everyone things I'm dead, Carol, Tyler everyone" he said pulling me to him. "I don't give a fuck" I said pulling away from him grabbing another bag. "Your not gonna stop her" Christie said with a sigh. Just then the front door downstairs opened and I heard Damon talking on the cell phone.

"GO stop him before he comes up here" Richard hissed. I jumped over the bed and flew to the door and opened it then I quickly closed it. Damon was standing at the bottom of the stairs waving his arms talking to someone. "Hey sexy" he said when he saw me turning off his cell phone. "Hey" I said with a sniff. "Are you okay" he asked taking me in his arms and squeezing. "Not really" I said knowing that I was gonna hafta tell him and Christie.. Good bye. "U are trembling" he said rubbing my arms and grabbing a blanket from the couch. "Damon I'm leaving Mystic Falls tomorrow" I said tears rolling down my face. "Sexy we can get through this" he said his arms falling. "Damon I can't.. I can't be here without him.. My life just doesn't make sense anymore" I said grabbing his hands. "But sexy what about Christie and Tyler seeing his little supernatural sister and... me" he asked. "Damon you know I won't be happy here, seeing the courthouse, seeing the Lockwood mansion.. I just can't" I said reaching up and giving him a kiss. "You do what you gotta do then" he said giving me a big hug. "I'll call and text and send you pics.. And I gotta come back and see Christie if she doesn't decide to go somewhere" I said with a shrug. He turned towards the door. "I love you Damon" I said grabbing his hand. He squeezed my hand. "Me to kid" he said as he walked out the door.

I was putting the last of my stuff in boxes and Richard was hiding out on my bed when the doorbell rang. Richard jumped up. I heard Christie go to the door. "Sheriff Forbes" she called up to us. "Don't wanna see her" I whispered. "She's gonna kill me, I was supposed to be gone by now and you are not supposed to know" he said as my door opened. "RICHARD" she hissed as she slammed my door. "Fuck" Richard said glaring at her. "Leave" I said as I dropped my clothes in the last box. "Babe I had to, we decided this was the best way for him to escape" she said glaring back at him. "So you decide to let me think that my whole world, the reason I decide to get up in the morning, the reason I breathe is now gone" I ask slamming the box closed. I hear Richard sigh and say. "We shouldn't have done this to her" "I"m sorry, and if I had even thought that you would had been this upset I would have NEVER done it" she said looking me in the eye. "I'm going with him" I said pickin up another box and putting it by the door. "Babe if you wanna give up everything I can't blame you" she said picking up another box and placing it next to the door. "Thanks Liz.. I can finally marry my best friend" I said with a tear in my eye. She walked over and placed a hand on my face. "Just take care of him" she said with a smile as she walked over and picked up another box.

"It's dark so go on and go wait in the car" I said looking out the window. He nods. "First you make me loose sleep and then you take my best friend away from me" Christie said. "Sorry on all accounts" Richard said with his hand on the door knob. "Take care of her and she's gonna call me when she's ready to give birth" she said with a wink. "Take care of yourself" Richard said squeezing her hand and slipping out of the door and making it safely in the car. "Text me when you get to your new place" she said walking me to the car. "I will" I said making sure the blanket was up over Richard's head as he laid in the backseat. "Don't forget to text me sexy" I heard from behind the bushes. I jump. "Damon" I said loud enough for Richard to know not to move. "You think you can leave without saying good bye to me" he asked. "I wouldn't dream of it" I said closing my door. "I wouldn't let you get very far anyways" he said with a wink. "Damon take good care of my best friend" I said wiping my eyes. "It's a dirty job but someone's gotta do it" Damon said looking over at Christie. Christie rolls her eyes. "Im going inside text me" Christie said as she walked back inside and closed the door. "I gotta go Damon it's a long ways to GA" I said opening my car door again and giving him a big hug. "I gotta give you something to tide you over until the next time I see you" he said leaning over and giving me a long kiss. I feel the car jerk. I pulled away from him. "Damon I'm not ready for this" I said shaking my head. "I know I just wanted that to be your last memory of me" he said as he closed the door for me. "Bye Damon.. I'll text you when I get there" I said patting his face. "Later sexy" he said as I drove away.

It was complete silence and we were out of Mystic Falls before I heard. "He's lucky I didn't take a stake out of my back pocket and stab him right through his heart" I laugh. "Were you the one that jerked the car" I asked as he climbed in the front seat. "You better believed I did" he said glaring at me. "Why are you glaring at me" I ask. "You were enjoyin that wayy to much" he said as he buckled his seat belt. "I did not that neck snap you got must have gave you a concussion" I said with a smile. "BTW why didn't you tell Liz about Damon" I asked " Baby He's your best friend I couldn't do that to you and I've known since I was little that I was different and that I had something wrong with me.. My family called it a curse. I just don't know anything else about it and I thought if you knew about it.. You would leave me" he said with a sigh. "I know who has the answers, and baby I'm never gonna leave you" I said grabbing

his hand. "Who" I said "Just trust me" I said with a wink. He took his new papers that Liz got him outta of the glove compartment, went through them and put them over the sun visor. "Pull over" he said suddenly. I pulled to the side of the road. "Trade spots with me" he said as he opened the door. "Okay" I said hopping out of the car and letting him take the wheel. He pulled into the road "Will you marry me" he asked. "I already told you I would" I said as I grabbed the papers above my head. "Today" he said looking at me. "I, I, I yes of course" I said with a bright smile. "Look in those papers" he said after he leaned over and kissed me. I read through them but one caught me by surprise. "Baby are you kidding me" I said holding it up. He shook his head. "You mean to tell me you left me $15 million dollars in an offshore account that no one else knew about" I said tears coming to my eyes. "No one but me and my accountant and my lawyer.. I did it in case I couldn't be around to take care of you and my baby.. I hope one day I can call Tyler and explain all of this to him" he said kissing my hand. "I love you soo much" I said after a few minutes of counting my lucky stars. "Guess what" he said looking over at me with a grin. "I love you more" he said as we headed to our new life in GA.


End file.
